Harry Potter and Merlins Reaper
by Thorrus
Summary: Harrys Welt endet. Jeder, den er liebt, wird getötet, als die Todesser Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit angreifen. Gibt es soetwas wie eine zweite Chance? Various Ships,dunkle Welt, sexuelle Situationen, Sklaverei, extrem AU.Sehr geschädigte Menschen.Übersetzung
1. The End

ÜBERSETZUNG

Titel: Harry Potter and Merlins Reaper

Autor: Clell65619

Übersetzung: Thorrus

Pairing: Harry Potter / Susan Bones

Das Original findet ihr hier: .net/s/3751748/1/Harry_Potter_and_Merlins_Reaper

Summary: Harrys Welt endet jeder dener liebt er wird getötet, als die Todesser Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit angrifen. Gibt es so etwas wie eine zweite Chance? Various Ships. Dunkle Welt, sexuellen Situationen, Sklaverei, Extrem AU. Sehr geschädigte Menschen.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

Beta: yassy

The End

462. Das war die Zahl der Todesser, die er die letzten 3 Monate getötet hat. 3 Monate, seit sein Lebenswille erloschen war. 3 Monate, seit er menschlich war. 3 Monate, er könnte sterben.

Es begann alle sehr einfach. Die Hochzeit von Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour. Er erinnert sich daran, dass erwartet wurde, dass er bei der Hochzeit im Fuchsbau sei. Und die freundlichen Worte Hermines: "Also wirklich, Harry."

Er war noch nie bei einer Hochzeit gewesen, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Familie der Braut so traditionell war. Harry hatte das Vereinigte Königreich bis zu diesen Tag nie verlassen.

Er berührte die längliche Kette, die als Internationaler Portschlüssel diente, und mit den Gefühl eines Hakens hinter sein Bauchnabel machte er sich auf die Reise nach ausserhalb des Landes seiner Geburt.

Und erbrach alles über seine Schuhe als er ankam. Seine Probleme mit Portschlüssel wurden wohl schlimmer, je länger die Reise dauerte, wie es schien.

Er würde nie wieder Hermines: "Also wirklich, Harry" hören als sie ihn reinigte. Er würde Tausend Todesser töten um ihr "Also wirklich, Harry" noch einmal zu hören.

Als Bill die Worte "Ja,ich will" sagte, apparatierten die ersten Todesser in die Hochzeitsgesellschaft.

In der Zeit, die er brauchte um sein Zauberstab zu ziehen, war die Hochzeitsgesellschaft schon tot. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley brachen zusammen und würden nie wieder aufstehen. Hermine schubste ihn aus der Bahn eines Todesfluchs und wurde von diesen getroffe.n Vom Boden aus sah er Neville und Luna fallen.

Er schnappte nach Luft. Eine kalte schwarze Wut ergriff ihn, und etwas passierte mit seiner Magie. Vom Boden hob er seinen Zauberstab um einen Reducto-Fluch gegen den nächstbesten Todesser abzufeuern, seine Magie wuchs. Dann sprang seine Magie zum nächsten Todesser und tat dasselbe. Wieder wuchs seine Magie an. Sie tötete alle 35 Todesser und gab ihre Magie an Harry´s eigener Magie ab.

Es dauerte fast 2 Minuten bis Voldemort mit seinen inneren Kreis ankam. Harry hatte da schon die volle Kontrolle, sprach Anti-Apparations und Anti-Portschlüsselzauber in Gedanken, und zerstückelte Lucius Malfoy direkt vor Voldemorts Augen. Dann kamen die Lestranges, Dolohow, Snape und der Rest des Inneren Zirkels an die Reihe, nur Voldemort blieb übrig. Dieser schrie Drohungen gegen Harry, der dies ignorierte. Harry nutzte seine neue Ebene der Macht, um Voldemorts Bindung an die Horcruxe zu lösen. Er kämpfte 6 stunden gegen ihn, bevor es ihn gelang, ihn zu töten und seine Magie seiner eigenen hinzuzufügen.

Harry zog aus, die restlichen Todesser zu töten. Er spürte die Magie auf, die das Dunkle Mal ausstrahlte und machte Jagd auf sie.

Es hatte 3 Monate gedauert. Die Todesser waren weg. Die Weaslys waren weg. Hermine war war weg. Neville, Luna, jeder den er kannte war weg. Sein Lebenswille war weg. Sein Herz brach als Ginny gefallen war, und sein Universum implodierte als Hermine starb. Er wusste nicht das er sie liebte. Bis sie nicht mehr da war.

Die verbliebenen Kräfte des Lichts hatten Angst vor ihn.

Er hatte Angst vor sich selbst.


	2. Lost Love

Lost Love

Er hatte Hermine am Tag nach der der Hochzeit zu ihren Eltern gebracht, nachdem Tom Riddle nicht mehr existierte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie wichtig es gewesen war, Cedric mit nach Hause zu nehmen, schob seine Trauer durch sein Verantwortungsgefühl um das Mädchen in seinen Armen beiseite und apparierte.

Hermines Mutter öffnete die Tür und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erzählt eine Geschichte. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Lakenbündel in seinen Armen, und er wusste, dass sie es wusste. Er betrat das das Haus und legte sie, noch immer in den Laken gehüllt, auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Mrs. Granger klammerte sich an das weiße Tuch, während sie es langsam von Hermines Kopf entfernte. Dann packte sie das Tote Mädchen und fing an, hysterisch zu schluchzen. Harry verließ sie in ihrer Trauer, um Hermines Vater zu finden. Er war im Garten und mähte gerade den Rasen. Harry näherte sich ihm von hinten und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des älteren Mannes.

"Harry?"

"Ja, Sir, es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert. Mrs. Granger braucht Sie." Er führte den älteren Mann zu seiner Frau und seiner toten Tochter. "Sie ist wegen mir gestorben. Wenn ich bei den Dursleys geblieben wäre, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert","dachte Harry verzweifelt"?

Es erklang ein hektisches Klopfen an der Haustür. Harry ging, um die Tür zu öffnen und zu schauen wer es war. Dort auf den Stufen waren Mad-Eye, Remus und Tonks.

"Oh danke Merlin" Tonks Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich auf, ihre Haare wechselten von einer maus-braunen zu einer pulsierenden, elektrischen rosa Farbe. "Es gab eine Attacke auf Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit. So viele wurden getötet, niemand konnte über dich oder Hermine Auskunft geben, was passiert ist, so hatten wir gehofft, dass ihr hierher kommt."

"Nicht jetzt, Dora." Remus hatte Harrys Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. "Harry, ist Hermine in Ordnung?"

"Hermine ist weg. Sie nahm ein Todesfluch auf sich, der für mich bestimmt war." Remus und Tonks folgten ihm ins Wohnzimmer, Moody blieb an der Tür als Wachposten.

Als sie den Zustand, in dem die Grangers waren, sahen, zogen sie diese zu sich , um sie zu trösten. Die Grangers betrachteten die Magier mit einem ähnlichen Ausdruck, wie Hass oder Angst. Als der schlimmste Schock überstanden war, erzählte Harry die Geschichte von dem Tag, endend mit dem Tod von Hermine.

"Ich verspreche dir, Michael. Wir werden diejenigen, die dies taten, finden und bestrafen." (AN: Michael ist Hermines Vater)

"Diejenigen, die dies taten, sind tot Remus."

Erneut wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Raumes zu Harry. "Es gibt immer noch V-V-V-Voldemort Harry."

"Voldemort tot ist. Ich stellte sicher, dass es langsam und schmerzhaft war. Er schrie jede Sekunde."

"Voldemort ist tot? Das ist eine wunderbare Nachricht, Harry!"

"Oh yeah, Tonks, es ist so verdammt schön, dass ich innerlich Tod bin. Die Weasleys sind gestorben. Alle von ihnen. Neville tot ist. Luna tot ist. Hermine ist ..." und das Gefühl, das ihn zu überkommen drohtes, riss in fort, "Hermine ist .. Hermine ist ..."

Die Grangers legten ihre Trauer für einen Moment beiseite und nahmen den Jungen schluchzend in ihre Arme. "Sie liebte dich auch Harry. Das ist, warum sie dich gerettet hat. Sie liebte dich auch."

"Es tut mir leid, sie mit meinen Problemen zu belästigen, wenn man so viel verloren hat wie sie." Er schnappte nach Luft. "Ich muss gehen."

"Warum musst du gehen?"

"Ich muss sie töten. Ich muss gehen, um die Todesser zu töten."

"Welche?" Fragte Remus.

"Alle von ihnen." Und er apparierte.

AN:

Lasst doch bitte ein Kommentar da


	3. Evaluation

Harry saß in der Dunkelheit seines Zimmers am Grimmauld Place. Die Tötung des letzten Todessers verließ ihn ohne Gedanken daran zugrunde gehen. Das Absorbieren der Lebenskraft und Magie von über 400 Zauberer machte es ihm nicht möglich auf jegliche Art und Weise sein Leben zu beenden. Er wusste, er wusste, dass er irgendwas tun musste, um die Leere in ihm auszufüllen und um ihn zu schützen, vor dem was er zerstört hatte. Ohne seine Anker war er Hilflos.

"Merlin, Bitte hilf mir."

…-ooo000ooo-...

"Warum willst du eine um eine Audienz bitten, Myrddin?"

"Lord Chaos, ich habe eine Anfrage."

"Und was könnte dieser Antrag sein, junger Myrddin?"

"Lady Order, eine unserer Agenten des Chaos, hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt, aber die Nachwirkungen versprechen, ihn zu zerstören." ( Ein wenig verwirrend aber von Author so gewollt)

"Einer unserer Diener hat tatsächlich die Balance zwischen Chaos und Ordnung in seiner Realität erreicht?"

"In der Tat, das hat er. Er hat die Hauptquelle von der gewalttätigen Bedrohung in seiner Welt entfernt, sodass die Freiheit des Chaos und der Ordnung und die Reihenfolge, die bleibt, zu balancieren. Der Kampf hat leider die Anker seiner Menschlichkeit entfernt und ließ ihn emotional davontreiben. Er hat versucht, sein Leben zu beenden, aber die Magie, die er verwendet hat, um Ihre Balance zu erreichen schützt sich selbst und er kann nicht sterben. Es besteht die Gefahr, dass er die Quelle von einem Wiederaufleben des gewaltsamen Widerstandes werden kann. "

"Sollte er beseitigt werden?"

"Wenn Sie es für notwendig erachten. Zu dieser Zeit halte ich das für ein Segen, aber ich habe einen Vorschlag."

"Sprich, Myrddin. Ich habe keine Geduld mit Ihrem Ausflüchten."

"Ich entschuldige mich, Lord Chaos. Die benachbarte Realität, wo wir nicht in der Lage sind, einen Agenten des Chaos zu einem Konflikt mit dem Gewaltsamen zu schicken um an Ort und Stelle die Gefahr inspirieren zu können. In dieser Realität analog zu seiner eigenen, wurde er in der Kindheit getötet. Eine geringfügige Übertragung dieser Objektdaten würde seine Einführung in das Chaos und die Ordnung dieser Realität wieder bringen."

"Interessanter Vorschlag, Myrddin. Allerdings haben wir nicht die Energie und Mittel für eine solche Übertragung."

"Kein Problem, Lady Order, dieser Diener des Chaos hat genügend chaotische Energie, um den Transfer selbst zu beeinflussen. Das würde ihn von der Mehrzahl seiner Magie abtropfen lassen. Wenn wir dies tun, würde ich vorschlagen, dass ich den Aspekt seines inneren Chaos verschließen werde. Das erlaubt es ihm, die Magie der anderen zu ernten. " (An dieser stelle weiß niemand genau wer sie sind, wobei sich dies eventuell in späteren Kapiteln ändern könnte)

"Sie machen einen interessanten Vorschlag, Myrddin. Wir werden nachdenken und uns mit unseren Vorgesetzten beraten."

Myrddin verneigte sich auf die Aspekte des Ordnung und Chaos und wartete auf Antwort.

Als Myrddin noch eine Körperliche Existenz hatte, lebte er in Atlantis. Mit seinen Sinn für Humor verärgerte er oft die Senioren. Er lebte fast ein Jahrhundert dort, bis zur Katastrophe die seine Heimat im Meer versinken ließ. Die Erkenntnis, dass seine Herkunft anders war, als die der restlichen Menschheit, ließ ihn dazu inspirieren, durch die Welt zu reisen und Magie zu lernen und zu lehren. Von seine Lehre wuchs die Zaubererwelt Gemeinschaften der Menschen. Vielleicht war seine größte Freude die Existenz als Merlin und als er ein Agent des Chaos war. Seine Aufgabe war es zu verhindern, dass sich alles zu fest verwurzelt. Es gefiel ihm nicht.

Dass seine Funktion von späteren Generationen als Agent der Reihenfolge beschrieben wurde. Agenten hatten den Auftrag, den natürlichen Zustand der menschlichen Zivilisation zu sichern. Es dauerte Agenten des Chaos für die Freiheit zu begeistern. Es war für Ordnung und Chaos, um in der Balance von Bedeutung sein.

Während seiner 2000 Jährigen Existenz ließ er seine körperliche Hülle hinter sich und bekam so seinen aktuellen Zustand. Für 1 Jahrtausend war er im Training um vielleicht eines Tages den Mantel des Chaos oder der Ordnung zu nehmen. In einigen Jahrtausenden könnte er vielleicht dazu bereit sein. Es war die Nähe zu seinen früheren Dasein, dass ihn zu einem ausgezeichnetem Manager für sein winziges Stück Realität gemacht hat.

Er hoffte ehrlich, dass er den Agenten des Chaos, der seine Heimat Realität gerettet hatte, zu retten. Nach einem solch großartigen Job hatte der Junge mehr als das verdient, mehr als seine Persönliche Hölle in der er lebte.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Lord Chaos war vor Myrddin wieder aufgetaucht. "Ihr Antrag wird stattgegeben. Wenn Sie Ihren Agenten für das Problem der Realität übermittelt haben und das ohne Aufwendung von unserem Energiehaushalt, Ansonsten beseitigen sie ihn, und erfassen seine Energie für die Wiederverwendung.

"Es soll getan werden, Lord Chaos ."

…-ooo000ooo-…

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde plötzlich von seinem Kummer und Trauer abgelenkt. Ein Dunkles Mal? Gab es noch ein Todesser? Er sammelte seine Magie um ihn herum und apparierte zu dem Dunklen Mal.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Harry war in ein Stasisfeld gesperrt, nur mit seinem Geist aktiv. Was zum Teufel war da los? Er versuchte, seine Magie zu nutzen, doch es funktionierte nicht.

"Beruhige dich, junger Harry."

Dumbledore? Wie?

"Nein, Harry, nicht Dumbledore . Ich habe viele Namen gehabt. Der, den du am ehesten kennst, ist Merlin."

Merlin? Großartig, ich bin zu allem anderen auch noch verrückt.

"Du bist wohl kaum verrückt, Harry. Du bist vielleicht der gescheiteste deinesgleichen.

Du weißt, wie es ist zu leiden, weißt was Freude ist. Du hast dein kurzes Leben so wie es möglich war, gelebt. Es ist bedauerlich, dass du nicht wusstest, was Liebe ist, bis sie verstorben ist. Aber zumindestens kennst du die Liebe. Millionen leben ihr ganzes Leben und kennen die Liebe nicht richtig.

"Was willst du jetzt von mir?"

"Ich bin hier um dir die Wahl zu bieten. Ich kann dir das Ende deiner Existenz ermöglichen, so das du auf die Nächste Ebene kommst. Oder, ich kann dir eine Realität zeigen, in der du gestorben bist, als Tom Riddle dich tötete, wo du noch ein Kleinkind warst. Ohne dich konnte sich keiner gegen ihn stellen und er hat die Welt erobert und seinen Vorstellungen angepasst. In dieser Realität kannst du dich ihn erneut gegenüber stellen, wie in deiner Realität.

Werden Hermine und meine Elten und Sirius und die Weasleys auf der nächsten Ebene sein?

"Ich weiß es nicht ich hatte nie den Mut gehabt weiterzugehen, da gab es nie eine Notwendigkeit".

Wird es Todesser zum Töten geben für mich?

"Millionen."

Wenn ich in der Realität des Tom Riddle sterbe, werde ich in die nächste Ebene wechseln?

"Ja"

Gut, dann lassen Sie mich die Todesser töten.

"Und das solltest du auch"

"Sie haben gesäht das Böse. Ihr werdet meinem Reaper Ernte geben und das Böse aus dieser Welt tilgen, damit diese in Freiheit wachsen kann. Viel Glück, junger Harry." Sprach Myrddin.


	4. Waking

Chapter Four Waking

Amelia Bones patrouillierte desillusioniert im Umkreis des Lagers, sie hatten 2 Tage hier verbracht und es war längst überfällig wieder zu gehen, aber zu viele waren krank. Ein Raubzug für Essen und Medizin war längst überfällig. Sie musste lernen das zu planen, da sie Mad-Eye letzten Monat verloren als die Dinge zur Hölle gingen. Der ehemalige Auror erreichte die Grenzen des Lagers und wollte zurückkehren wenn etwas passierte. Doch er kam nie wieder.

Es war kein schlechtes Wetter, auch wenn es den ganzen Tag schon nieselte. Es war kein Wind, aber eine kalte schneidende Brise wehte. Es erklang ein Geräusch wie eine elektrische Station der Muggel, ein lautes Brummen und Knistern, plötzlich gab es ein Flackern in der Luft, in fast 25 Meter Höhe, etwas war da, dann war es wieder nicht da. Es war so etwas wie die Blitzlichter, die sie in einer Muggel-Disco in ihrer Jugend in London gesehen hatte. Was immer es war, es flackerte in die und aus der Existenz, dann traf ein Blitz den Boden und sie schlug leicht auf den Boden unter dem, was auch immer es war, begann der nasse Schlamm sich zu verfestigen.

Amelia zog sie sich selbst in eine stehende Position und lief zu der gefallenen Form. Es war ein Mensch. Ein nackter Mann mit stark vernarbten Körper und rabenschwarzen Haar der jetzt gerade im Schlamm saß . Er konnte nicht älter sein als 18 Jahre. Sie kniete nieder und berührte sein Hals um den Puls zu Überprüfen. Er war warm, und es gab ein starken Impuls. Keine Gliedmaßen schienen gebrochen oder in merkwürdigen Winkeln abzustehen. Unter solchen Bedingungen würde sie ihn nicht zufällig bewegen können. Doch das waren keine perfekten Bedingungen. Sie hob den nackten Fremden an den Schultern und trug ihn ins Lager zurück.

…-ooo000ooo-…

"Nur du gehst um Mitternacht hinaus in den Regen und kommst um 4:00 Uhr morgens mit ein nackten Mann zurück."

"Sehr witzig, Poppy. Was können sie mir sagen, über ihn?"

Die Heilerin machte ein Schwenk mit ihren Zauberstab.

"Nun, er ist Zauberer, und ein leistungsstarker. Möglicherweise so mächtig wie Dumbledore bei seinem Indexwerten"

"Du weißt, ich kann den Kauderwelsch nicht lesen"

"Fein, er ist jung, nicht mehr als 18 Jahre alt. Er ist erstaunlich gesund hinsichtlich ihrer Schilderung seiner Ankunft. Er ist gut genährt, obwohl es Perioden in seinem Leben gab, als dies noch nicht so wahr."

"Ihm und allen anderen, die nicht Voldemorts Arsch küssen werden."

"Hmm. Er hatte eine erstaunliches physikalisches Kindheitstrauma. Er hat Basilisken-Gift in seinem Blut."

"Basilisken-Gift? Warum ist er noch am Leben?"

"Du musst ihn das selber fragen. Und hier ist der nicht der geeignete Ort dafür. Ich habe ihn in der Vergangenheit behandelt, aber habe absolut keine Erinnerung daran, wann ich das getan haben soll."

"Was?"

"Jeder Heiler hat eine Technik die etwas anders ist. Irgendwann in den letzten 5 Jahren habe ich diese Wunde behandelt", fügte sie eine große Narbe auf seinem linken Arm an, "die Stichwunde", deutete sie auf eine runde Narbe auf des Jungen rechten Unterarm und dessen Ausgang auf der anderen Seite ", und einige auf seiner Brust und Rücken. "Meine Signatur ist am ganzen Körper. Ich habe nicht so viel Arbeit gehabt, mit euch, wie mit ihm, wie es scheint, aber ich konnte jede Narbe auf seinen Körper zurückvollziehen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals auch nur die Augen von diesem Jungen gesehen zu haben, aber er ist das Ebenbild von James Potter. "

"Potter ist tot, seit fast 16 Jahren."

"Ich weiß das, aber sieh ihn dir an."

"Ok, Sie haben ihn geheilt, aber wissen nicht mehr wann das gewesen sein soll. Er sieht aus wie ein Toter, und seine Familie ist vor Jahren gestorben. Du hast mir einiges über ihn erzählt, doch was ist los mit ihm?"

"Hmm? Oh, er schläft. Das ist alles, er schläft nur und er ist erschöpft .

…-ooo000ooo-…

Eine Wache wurde postiert so das Poppy und Amelia etwas schlafen konnten. Neville Longbottom starrte argwöhnisch den nackten Mann auf dem Feldbett an.Für Neville sah er nicht so aus, als wenn er erwachen würde, sondern das er dem Tod nahe sei.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Evan Rosier kroch näher, was auch immer das war, dass den verursachten Anstieg der Magie letzte Nacht verursacht hatte, hatte ihn und seine Gefangennahme, Team von 9 Todessern, zu diesem besetzten Lager geführt. Zumindest sah es wie ein besetzten Lager. Es schien nur ein wenig zu viel Magie in der Luft, und zuviele Schutzzauber zu sein. Welche Art von Hausbesetzer Lager hatte schon soviele Schutzzauber aktiv? Das war gut, er war gut in Schutzzauber brechen.

Die Schutzzauber brachen nach 3 Minuten, ohne Hinweise, dass sie weg waren. Enttäuscht und mit Tarnumhängen krochen die 10 Todesser vorwärts. Einer der Junior-Team-Mitglieder stieß auf Susan Bones Rückkehr ins Lager mit einem Eimer Wasser, und warf den Cruciatus-Fluch auf das Mädchen. Ihre Schreie weckten das ganze Lager.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Im Krankenzelt erwachte Harry Potter bei dem ersten Schrei. Er hörte die Geräusche des Zauberfluch Feuers und setzte sich auf dem Feldbett.

"Mach keinen Scheiß und beweg dich nicht!", zischte Neville. Sein Zauberstab war direkt zwischen den Augen des Häftlings/Patienten gerichtet.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Sprecher, seine Augen weiteten sich in erschrockener Erkenntnis, aber die Geräusche von einer weiteren Salve von Zauberflüchen hallte in seinen Ohren.

Er sprach ein paar Worte, Worte mit dem Versprechen, auf Schmerz und Tod gefüllt. "Todesser" Die Äußerung war eine Mischung aus Hass und Wut. Er apparierte.

Er tauchte hinter Rosier auf. Wieder sprach er. "Todesser." Rosier drehte sich um einen nackten Mann zu sehen, lächelnd hob er seinen Zauberstab, um den Narren zu töten. Er hatte nie die Chance dazu bekommen.

"Brenne", kam es von dem nackten Mann und Evan Rosier ging in Flammen auf. Auch das Wälzen im triefenden Schlamm würde nicht das Feuer löschen, es verzehrte ihn. Das Feuer erstarb, als er es tat.

Die Bewohner des Lagers hatten drei Todesser getötet im Austausch für 7 ihrer eigenen. Harry ging es um die verbliebenen Todesser. Die Luftröhren magisch zerkleinert, andere verbrannt, den Größten von ihnen ausgeweidet, wo er stand, dann fand er den Todesser, der immer noch den Crucio auf Susan Bones sprach, Harry apparierte zu ihm hin und drehte den Hals des Todessers um bis dieser brach. Er sah dann Susan.

"Mein Gott, Susan" Er hob das erschöpfte und von Schmerzen gepeinigte Mädchen vom Boden und apparierte mit ihr ins Krankenzelt, in dem Poppy nur von hinten kommende Personen sah. Der Angriff dauerte nur wenige Minuten. Harry legte das Mädchen auf dem Feldbett nieder, da er nur ein paar Sekunden frei hatte, vor der Knochenbrechenden Umarmung Neville Longbottoms . "Wie hast du überlebt? Ich sah dich sterben. Ich begrub dich! Oh Gott, Neville, wer ist sonst noch hier?"

Amelia Bones rannte in das Zelt um Poppy vorzufinden die Sekunden später mit der Behandlung ihrer Nichte gegen die Auswirkungen des Crutiatus-Fluchs anfing und Neville Longbottom in einer Umarmung mit dem nackten Mann, der dringend eine ärztliche Behandlung brauchte.


	5. Talking

Chapter Five - Talking

"Fangen wir an, mit der einfachen Frage. Wer bist du?"

Gekleidet in Kleidung, die er von einem der Todesser geborgen hatte, antwortete Harry "Wer bist du? Warum bin ich hier? Sie können nicht Madam Bones sein, Sie sind im vergangenen Jahr gestorben. Neville, Susan, was zur heiligen Hölle ist hier los?"

Neville gab ihn ein höllisch stechenden Blick. "Beantworte die verdammte Frage, oder sie helfen mir dich zu töten, während du noch hier sitzt."

Neville? was zum Teufel ist los mit Neville? Ich habe noch nie gehört wie er geflucht hat und dann sagte noch noch zweimal "Fuck" innerhalb von 5 Minuten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Susan Bones sah ihn mit großen Augen an, etwas war mit ihr passiert ( Abgesehen von den noch verbliebenen Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus), sie hatte die ganze Zeit kein einziges Wort gesprochen."Ok, in Ordnung mein Name ist Harry Potter, ich bin der Sohn von Lilly Evans und James Potter" Er höhnte: "Wenn Sie wirklich Amelia Bones wären, dann würden Sie sich an mich erinnern. Sie würden wissen, dass Sie im Gremium waren, als ich mich in meinem Fünften Schuljahr gegen Dementoren verteidigt habe.

"Harry Potter starb in der Halloween-Nacht 1981"

Harry drehte sich zu den Sprecher um. Sein Mund klappte auf Professor McGonagall? Was ist passiert? Er erhob sich von den Stuhl, und ignorierte die Zauberstäbe die plötzlich auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er starrte auf die gezackte Narbe die auf ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte nach unten verlief."Oh mein Gott, dass ist eine alte Wunde, tragen sie die ganze Zeit ein Glamourzauber?" Ich verstehe das nicht. Niemand erkennt mich. Madam Bones Lebt? Neville flucht?.

Er setzte sich wieder. "Okay fangen wir von vorne an. Mein Name ist Harry James Potter. Ich wurde am 31. Juli 1980 geboren. In der Halloweennacht 1981, war mein Elternhaus in Godric´s Hollow unter einen Fideliuszauber versteckt, aber der Geheimniswahrer Peter Pettigrew hat Voldemort verraten wo wir versteckt waren." (Es gab ein Keuchen als der den Namen sagte). Er fuhr fort: "Mein Vater starb auf der Treppe unseres Hauses. Meine Mutter war bei mir im Zimmer um mich zu verteidigen Bevor der Todesfluch sie traf, beschwor sie mir unbekannte Magie die mich den Todesfluch überleben ließ und Voldemorts Körper zerstörte." Er verwies auf seine Blitznarbe an der Stirn. Dumbledore gab Hagrid den Auftrag mich nach Surrey zu bringen, wo er mit Professer McGonagall wartete. Sie legten mich auf der Türschwelle des Hauses von der Schwester meiner Mutter. Sie wollten keine Magie und auch mich nicht in ihren Haus und stellten sicher, dass ich das jederzeit wusste. Als ich elf wurde, bekam ich mein Brief aus Hogwarts. Im Zug traf ich Ronald Weasley.. ( es gab ein Keuchen von den Zuhören bei der Erwähnung von Rons Namen) ...und seine Ratte Krätze. Wir freundeten uns an. Ich traf seine Zwillingsbrüder George und Fred. Dann traf ich Draco Malfoy. Er war ein Arsch, sodass wir auch keine Freunde wurden, Neville verlor seine Kröte Trevor, sodass er in unser Abteil kam und nach ihr fragte. Ein paar Augenblicke später kam Hermine Granger auf der Suche nach der Kröte in unser Abteil, sie war Muggelgeborene. Sie wurde meine Beste Freundin. Es schien, als wollte mich jedes Jahr jemand umbringen. Im Ersten Jahr war es Professor Quirrel, er war von Voldemort besessen und wollte den Stein der Weisen.

Das zweite Jahr war es ein Tagebuch von Tom Riddle, das war tatsächlich ein Horcrux. Dieses Tagebuch besaß Ginny Weasley, ein weiterer Atemzug, die Schwester von Ron. Er zwang sie, die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen und einen Basilisken freizulassen. Es endete damit das ich den Basilisken bekämpfte und auch tötete. Aber er hatte mich gebissen, doch Professor Dumbledores Phoenix Fawkes weinte auf die Wunde. Ich habe überlebt, hatte aber immer noch Basilisken-Gift in meinem Blut. Ich benutzte einen der Reißzähne des Basilisken, um den Horcrux zu zerstören."

Er hielt an und nippte an einem Glas Wasser. "Im Dritten Schuljahr brach Sirius Black aus Askaban aus. Jeder sagte, er sei wegen mir ausgebrochen. Ich sah immer wieder den Grimm. Sirius Black war mein Patenonkel. Er wurde angeklagt, weil alle dachten, das er der Geheimniswahrer meiner Eltern gewesen war. Er bekam nie eine Gerichtsverhandlung, sondern wurde direkt nach Askaban weggesperrt . Er kam nicht, um mich zu töten sondern um mich zu Retten, weil er in einer Zeitung ein Foto der Weasleys gesehen hatte, als sie in Ägypten waren. Rons Ratte Krätze war auf dem Foto und Sirius Black erkannte die Ratte als Animagusform von Peter Pettigrew. Mein Vater, Sirius und Peter wurden in ihrer Hogwartszeit nicht registrierte Animagie um Remus Lupin in seiner Werwolfsform zu helfen. Pettigrew verriet meine Eltern und Sirius wurde dafür bestraft.

Im vierten Schuljahr fand das Trimagische Tunier statt. Das Alter für die Teilnahme wurde auf 17 festgelegt. Dieses Jahr war der VgddK Lehrer Mad-Eye Moody. Moody war eigentlich Barty Crouch Junior der sich mithilfe von Vielsafttrank in Moody verwandelt hatte. Er tat etwas mit den Feuerkelch und mein Name kam heraus. Ebenso die Namen der Schüler von den anderen Schulen, und so war ich gezwungen als vierter Teilnehmer mitzumachen. Ich musste ein Ei von einem Drachen klauen, Leute aus dem See vor den Meermenschen retten, und ein Labyrinth bezwingen. Am Ende des Labyrinths war der Trimagische Pokal. Cedric Diggory war der andere Hogwarts Champion und so beschlossen wir den Pokal gemeinsam zu nehmen. Der Pokal entpuppte sich als ein Portschlüssel. Voldemort und Pettigrew warteten schon. Pettigrew tötete Cedric und benutzte mein Blut, sodass Voldemort ein neuen Körper bekam. Ich konnte flüchten, da Voldemort ein arroganter Idiot war. Ich nahm den Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts und nahm Cedrics Körper mit. Der Minister glaubte mir nicht, dass Voldemort wieder zurück sei und erzählte jedem, dass ich ein Lügner sei, der nur nach mehr Aufmerksamkeit sucht.

Bevor das begann, schickte mir Madame Umbridge ein paar Dementoren die mich töten sollten, doch ich konnte sie mithilfe meines Patronus vertreiben. Ich wurde vors Gericht gezerrt, wegen Zauberei Minderjähriger. Ich kam nur frei, weil Professor Dumbledore plötzlich auftauchte und mein Verteidiger war und Madame Bones konnte nicht zulassen, dass der Minister gegen mich wetterte. Madame Umbridge wurde Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts, bis Hermine Granger und ich sie in den Verbotenen Wald lockten, wo sie die Zentauren beleidigte. Wir nahmen dann die Thestrale und flogen ins Ministerium um meinen Patenonkel zu retten und damit Voldemort nicht an die Prophezeiung kam. Es war eine Falle und wie gewohnt stürmte ich mit den Kopf vorran in diese. Dieses mal nahm ich Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville mit. Mit ein wenig Dummheit und Glück überlebten wir, bis Dumbledore kam um uns zu retten und der Minister sah Voldemort vor einer ganzen Reihe von Zeugen und konnte es nicht länger leugnen.

Im 6. Schuljahr erzählte mir Professor Dumbledore von Tom Riddles Horkruxen. Er hatte 6 davon und seine Seele in 7 Teile gespalten. Der Professor fand den Ring von Slytherin und zerstörte ihn so das nurnoch 4 Horkruxe blieben. Draco Malfoy ließ Todesser in die Schule, als wir nach einem weiteren Horkrux suchten der sich als Fälschung herrausstellen sollte. In dieser Nacht wurde Professer Dumbledore von Snape getötet.

Ron, Hermine und ich wollten uns auf die Jagd nach den restlichen Horkruxen machen, aber zuvor gingen wir auf die Hochzeit von Rons älteren Bruder Bill. Es war während der Hochzeit, als die Todesser angriffen. Alle Weasleys wurden getötet. Luna Lovegood wurde getötet. Die Delacours wurden getötet. Neville wurde getötet. Als Hermine ge...getötet wurde, spielte irgendwas in mir verrückt und meine Magie begann von allein die Todesser zu töten.

Ihre Magie wurde ihnen abgesaugt und meiner hinzugefügt. Es gab 35 Todesser dort, ich tötete sie alle. Dann tauchten Voldemort und sein Innerer Kreis auf, auch sie tötete ich alle."

Die Tränen flossen erneut. "Ich begrub alle meine Freunde dort in Frankreich, alle bis auf Hermine, sie war Muggelgeborene. Ich nahm sie mit nach Hause zu ihren Eltern. Dann zog ich aus und tötete alle Todesser innerhalb von drei habe ich versucht, mich selbst umzubringen aber meine Magie verhinderte dies. Ich saß über eine Woche nur rum und bemitleidete mich selbst, als ich eine schwache Todesser Signatur spürte und dorthin appariete".

Dann wachte ich hier auf und tötete die Todesser.

"Wo war ich?"

"Was?" Harrys Aufmerksamkeit lag nun wieder auf Neville.

"Mit wem war ich bei der Hochzeit, als ich gestorben bin?"

"Oh. Du und Luna Lovegood. Ihr gingt beide schon seit dem Sommer miteinander aus".

"Ich und Luna Lovegood? Er ist wahnsinnig, tötet ihn und erlöst ihn von seinem Elend."

"Du bist auch nicht mein Typ Longbottom" sagte ein großes Mädchen mit einen Brummen. "Aber er sagt die Wahrheit. Niemand kann sowas erzählen ohne den Mist erlebt zu haben".

Sie legte ihre Hand unter sein Kinn und hob sein Gesicht, damit sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. "Also ich war dein Freund, Harry Potter?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sie wiedererkannte. "Luna? Luna? Mein Gott, was ist los?" Er stand auf ohne den Blick von ihrem Gesicht zu nehmen. Ihre Augen hatten einen fokussierte Intensität, die die Luna, die er gekannt hatte, nie gehabt hatte. Keine verträumte Haltung, keine Unfähigkeit, den Fokus in ihren Augen aufrecht zu erhalten. Diese Luna war ein Jäger, ein Killer, eine Kraft die zu fürchten war. "Luna?"

Madam Bones unterbrach ihn "Ja, Mr. Potter. Luna Lovegood, unsere aktuelle Kommandantin des Widerstandes."


	6. Tasks

Chapter Six – Tasks

"Kommen sie mit, Mr. Potter." Sie führte in den Weg entlang durch das Lager zu einem der kleineren Zelte.

"Es sind Vorbereitungen in Gange, um das Lager an einen anderen Ort zu verlegen. Können Sie dabei helfen? Ich sah Sie vorhin mehrmals Apparieren. Das wäre für die meisten Zauberer zu anstrengend gewesen, aber sie sind nicht wie die meisten Zauberer."

"Ich bin okay, ich werde verschieben was ich kann."

"Durch Ihre Aussage vorhin nehme ich an, dass ich anders bin, als die Luna Lovegood, die Sie kennen?"

"Ja, Sie sind sehr anders als die Luna, die ich kannte"

"Ich denke zuschauen zu müssen wie die Eltern zu Tode gefoltert werden, verändern ein Menschen.

"Sie verloren sie beide? Meine Luna sah ihre Mutter sterben als sie nach neuen Zaubern forschte, sie war 9 und über 5 Stunden allein mit ihrer Mutter bevor ihr Vater sie fand."

"Ich verlor meine Eltern im Alter von 10. Sie überlebten die erste Runde der Säuberungen, da sie Reinblüter waren aber sie waren zu offen gegenüber allen. Sie wurden zu Tode gefoltert, und ich wurde gezwungen es zu beobachten. Zum Glück für mich dachte einer der Todesser ich wäre attraktiv, sodass ich in die Freudegruben für sein Vergnügen geschickt wurde." Ihre grauen Augen brannten in höchst intensiver Weise. "Ich brauchte zwei Jahre, aber er war der erste, den ich tötete. Meine Punktzahl ist 53 Toten Todesser. Was ist mit dir?"

"Da wo ich herkomme waren es 462, und hier bisher sieben.

"Ganz der Held der du bist,hast du sicher erst getötet als sie dir alles nahmen. Dies ist wahrscheinlich eine noble und gute Eigenschaft von Ihnen .Manchmal bekomme ich Angst, dass es mir zu viel Spaß macht." Für einige Sekunden hatte sie den gleichen Träumerischen Blick, wie die Luna, die er kannte.

"Es wird Zeit herauszufinden, ob ich bei Ihnen die gesamte Wahrheit finden Sie Ihre Kleidung aus".

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich bin ein Berührungs Empath. Wenn ich Ihre Hand für einige Tage halte weiß ich alles, was Sie auch Erhöhung des Körperkontaktes erhöht die Transferrate des Wissens. Ich habe festgestellt, dass Sex die schnellste Möglichkeit dafür ist. Ihre Okklumentik Schilde bedeuten nichts, bei dem was ich mache."

„Sie wollen das ich Liebe mit ihnen mache, damit sie meine Gedanken lesen können?"

„Nein, Harry, ich will nicht das du Liebe mit mir machst .Ich will dich damit du mich so lange und so hart fickst, wie du kannst. Ich will dich das wir beide für einige Zeit den Krieg vergessen können."

"Haben sie mit allen neuen Rekruten Sex?"

"Nein, nur mit welche,n die ich scharf finde"

"Ich, äh, ich habe das noch nie getan ..."

"Eine Jungfrau? Wie selten." Sie auf ihrem Bett liegend. "Komm her." Sie öffnete seinen Gürtel und ließ seine Hose bis auf den Boden fallen zog leicht an seinen Hals, bis sie seinen Mund mit ihren eigenen verschließen konnte und zog ihn auf sich. Sie brach den Kuss ab. "Ich werde sanft sein, diesmal."

…-ooo000ooo-…

Lucius Malfoy ging in die Schaltzentrale der regionalen Magieüberwachungsdirektion. Er fand den

Diensthabenden Betreuer auf seinen Posten.

"gibt es etwas neues über das Greifer Team?"

"Nein mein Herr. Wir haben die überprüft ob sie sich in der Kaserne zurückgemeldet haben,und laut Aufzeichnung wurde auch niemand in seiner Wohnung gesehen" sagte er die Protokolle überprüfend. "Rosier hat nirgendwo eine Notiz hinterlassen, wo er hingegangen ist mit sein Team.

Wir haben eine Spiralförmige Suche mit 6 Teams vor 2 Stunden gestartet.

Besen und auch Bodentruppen. Sie fingen vor 2 Stunden an und sollten die Region in 4 Stunden durchsucht und ihn gefunden haben."

"Sehr gut, ich werde in meinen Büro sein. Informieren Sie mich, falls es Neuigkeiten gibt."

Malfoy kehrte in sein Büro zurück. Das Greifer Team musste gefunden werden oder er musste den Verlust der Direktionszentrale melden. Dies würde eine Audienz beim Dunklen Lord bedeuten,und das ging selten gut aus.

"Sklave,komm her"

"Das Mädchen erhob sich von ihrer Pritsche und stürzte zu ihm. Löste sein Gürtel zog seine Hose runter und nahm sein Penis in den Mund. Das eine war sie zu finden, denn sie wurde bis zu ihren 14. Lebensjahr von ihren Vater versteckt, bis sie einen Spontanen Magieausbruch hatte. Ihr Vater wurde wegen den Verbrechen weggesperrt und ihre Mutter wurde, da sie recht Attraktiv war in die Vergnügungshäuser der Todesser geschickt wo sie ihr immer wieder Schmerzen zugefügt hatten. Ihre Mutter überlebte fast 9 Monate das Matyrium bis sie verstarb. Es dauerte fast 1 Jahr ihren Willen zu Brechen, ihr Mund war recht talentiert, fand er, aber Draco und seine Freunde zwangen sie zu Sex mit anderen Sklaven mal mit Spielzeug und mal ohne. Lucius genoss die Aufnahmen davon, aber wollte es gegenüber Draco nicht zugeben. Der Junge musste wissen wo sein Platz war. Ein paar Augenblicke später nahm er ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen und stieß fest zu bis er in ihren Mund kam.

Sie putzte ihn, ordnete seine Kleidung und kehrte auf ihre Pritsche zurück, ihre Augen glänzten im in der Erwartung auf sein nächstes Bedürfnis.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Tom Vorlost Riddle, Lord Voldemort, Herrscher der Welt war unglücklich.

Etwas hatte sich verändert. Bis jetzt wusste er nicht was, aber etwas hatte sich verändert. Es gab einen Fluss der Magie irgendwo da draußen, die er nicht fühlen konnte, seitdem Dumbledore gestorben war. Sicherlich, der alte Narr hatte es nicht geschafft zurückzukehren? Nein, er war tot. Riddle hatte sein noch schlagendes Herz aus der Brust gerissen.

Er konnte nicht einmal die Richtung des Flusses isolieren. Aber es war da, schwankend nur am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung.

Jetzt musste er Quelle finden.


	7. Travels

Chapter Seven – Travels

Luna Lovegood lag erregt in ihren Bett. Seitdem ihre Fähigkeit zur Empathie aufblühte, konnte sie diese beim Sex als Lügendetektor verwenden. Bei diesen Prozess fand sie 5 Männer und 2 Frauen die Spione waren, doch niemand von denen konnte sie auf diesen einen Mann vorbereiten. Die Verbindung mit ihm war so, als wenn man in einen tiefen, dunklen, endlosen und beängstigenden Brunnen fallen würde.

Sie konnte sein Gesamtes Leben sehen angefangen bei der Liebe seiner Mutter, wo er als Säugling an ihrer Brust die Muttermilch aufnahm, bis zu den erbärmlichen Schrecken des Todes seiner Freunde ( Darunter eine Version mit ihr) als sie alle durch die Hände der Todesser starben.

Nur wenige Menschen verstehen Schmerz und Leid, wie dieser Mann es getan hat. Hatte sie endlich einen Lebenspartner? Sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Die Evakuierung sollte gestartet werden, während der Mann sie abgelenkt hatte. Sie wusste, sie musste diesen Mann retten, für sich selbst, wenn auch aus keinem anderen Grund.

"Komm, Potter, steh auf."

"Das war ... wow."

"Ich danke dir, steh auf, zieh dich an. Wir müssen aufbrechen." Sie beobachtete, wie er seine Kleidung wieder anzog, führte ihn dann aus dem Zelt.

Geradewegs hinein in einen Hinterhalt.

Sechs Zauberstäbe zeigten auf ihren Gesichtern , als Harry sich erhob und das Zelt verließ. Er bewegte sich unbewusst vor Luna.

"Identifizieren Sie sich"

Harry hob seine Hände um zu zeigen das er kein Zauberstab in der Hand hatte."Harry Potter, Sir, und sie ist Hannah Abbot. Kommt schon, wir hatten hier nur eine kleine Party."

"Nach den Blick der Dinge hier, lebten hier nicht gerade wenige Menschen."

"Natürlich viele kommen hierher wo kann man den hin weg von seinen Eltern? Kommt schon, habt ihr Jungs nicht auch schon mal das gleiche getan? Komm, du musst mich gehen lassen, oder ihr Vater wird mich töten."

Die Zauberstäbe wurden gesenkt und Harry bewegte sich. Lunas Augen weiteten sich als er stablos einen breitgefächerten Schneidefluch sprach. Vier der sechs vielen in Scheiben geschnitten und auf Knochen um bevor einer der anderen beiden anderen reagieren konnte, packte er sie beim Kragen zerquetschte mit Magie ihre Hälse bevor er ihnen die Magie absaugte und sich selbst hinzufügte.

Sie hatte diese Fähigkeit in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen, ihn aber tatsächlich in Aktion zu sehen machte ihr Angst. Der letzte Todesser fiel zu Boden bevor sie ihren Zauberstab ziehen konnte.

…-ooo000ooo-…

"Was meinst du damit, einer der Suchtrupps fehlt?"

Der diensthabende Wachposten in der Wachzentrale wurde unter der Frage von Lucius immer kleiner. "Lord Malfoy, sie sind seit 2 Stunden überfällig und sollten längst zurückgekehrt sein. Ich habe ein anderes Team losgeschickt, das sie suchen geht, die Spur endete auf einer Lichtung, es war nichts mehr da. keine Spur von irgendwem, der dort war und auch keine Spur von den Männern."

Er zögerte bevor er sprach. "Es waren alles Klasse 4 Zauberer, Sir, es sollte nichts geben was sie aufhalten könnte mit 6 Mann. Das letzte mal, als ein Team verschwand wurden sie gefunden als sie ein Muggeldorf für Frauen überfielen und haben den Bericht am nächsten Tag abgeliefert.

"

"Ich hätte gedacht, dass der Tod, des Greifer-Teams sich in den Köpfen ihrer Mitstreiter konzentriert hätte. Überprüfen Sie die lokalen Dörfer nach vermissten Frauen. Ich muss zum Dunklen Lord und in Bericht erstatten."

Dankbar für die Entlassung verließ der Wachposten seinen Vorgesetzten um auf die Bestellungen von Malfoy zu achten.

"Sklave"

Das Mädchen kam in einer knieenden Position von ihrer Pritsche mit wachenden Augen.

"Ich gehe zum Dunklen Lord, bereite alles für meine Rückkehr vor. Ich beabsichtige eines deiner jämmerlichen Talente in Anspruch nehmen."

…-ooo000ooo-…

**Er denkt, er ist so mächtig.**

**Er denkt, ich bin nichts.**

**Ich bin nicht nichts. Ich fühle die Kraft in mir.**

**Es singt in mir.**

**Die Kontrolle zu behalten tut so weh.**

**Bis ich einem Zauberstab in den Händen habe.**

**Ich werde ihn töten. Ich werde seinen Sohn töten. Ich werde die Freunde seines Sohnes töten. Ich werde seine Frau töten.**

**Die Macht singt, was ich für sie tun werde. Die Macht wird mich befreien.**

**Ich werde sie töten.**

**Wenn ich einen Zauberstab bekomme.**

**Er denkt, ich bin nichts**

**Ich bin nicht nichts.**

**Ich verstecke mich nicht hinter Magie.**

**Er tötete meinen Vater.**

**Er und seine Freunde verletzten meine Mutter immer wieder, bis sie starb.**

**Er hat mich nicht umgebracht.**

**Er benutzte mich, als ob ich nichts wäre.**

**Sein Sohn benutzt mich als ob ich nichts wäre.**

**Bis ich einen Zauberstab habe.**

**Dann wird die Macht anfangen zu singen.**

**Sie werden sterben.**

**Bevor sie dies tun, werden sie wissen, ich bin nicht nichts.**

**Bevor sie sterben, werden sie wissen, ich bin Hermine.**

**Hermine Granger.**

**Ich bin nicht nichts.**


	8. Consolidation

Chapter Eight – Consolidation

_**He uses me as if I was nothing.**_

_**His son uses me as if I was nothing**_

_**Until I get a wand.**_

_**Then the power will sing.**_

_**They will die.**_

_**Before they do, they will know I'm not nothing.**_

_**Before they die, they will know I'm Hermione.**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

_**I'm not nothing.**_

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Harry Potter ging um das neue Lager herum. Magie wurde auf ein Minimum reduziert, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von Voldemorts Greifer-Teams zu erwecken. Überall wo er hinblickte, sah er gebrochene Menschen, die für das was sie einstanden gekämpft haben. Es war nicht richtig. Es musste etwas getan werden. Jemand musste Änderungen vornehmen. Er suchte Luna.

Luna war in einer Konferenz mit ihrem 'Kriegskabinett'. Sie sahen alle auf, als er ankam ...

"Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, ich habe einige Fragen."

"Warum nicht?" sagte Luna. "Wir können derzeit keine Fortschritte machen, vielleicht wird die Perspektiven einer dreidimensionalen Reise neue Ideen bieten."

"Dreidimensional Reisen?"

"Du kommst von einer Dimension ähnlich der unseren, mit Menschen die unsere Namen tragen und unsere Gesichter, sie lebten unser leben und starben mit unseren müssen aus einer anderen Dimension kommen. Damals hatte die Muggel-Wissenschaft solche Dinge diskutiert. "Was waren deine Fragen?"

"Nun,warum eine Reisende Zeltstadt? Warum benutzt man nicht hier eine Permanente Stadt um die Menschen von Einfluss des Wetters zu schützen und zum wohle ihrer Gesundheit?"

"Sie meinen eine permanente Stadt, sodass die Todesser sie finden und zerstören können? Benutzen sie ihren Kopf Junge" Spuckte McGonagall.

"Warum benutzen sie nicht den Fidelius-Zauber?"

Flitwick schüttelte den Kopf "Dieser Zauber ging zusammen mit Dumbledore verloren. Er entdeckte ihn auf Alten Texten und teilte sein Wissen nie mit anderen".

Luna sah, schockiert auf. "Sie kennen den Fidelius! Ich sah es in Ihren Erinnerungen!"

"Ich schätze,das bedeutet, wir wissen es. Mein Dumbledore teilte mehr Informationen mit mir."

"Den Fidelius-Zauber lernte ich von ihnen Professor Flitwick. Wäre es nun sehr schlimm wenn ich meinen Lehrer unterrichten würde?"

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Amelia Bones schaute traurig auf den Zustand ihres ehemaligen Hauses. Teile des Daches waren eingesunken in den letzten 10 Jahren, die Wiesen und Weiden wurden bisher von benachbarten Nutztieren genutzt. Aber der junge Potter hatte den Fidelius-Zauber ausgeführt, und es war wieder ihr Zuhause. Ein Team von 10 Hexen und Zauberern versuchten zu reparieren was repariert werden erstellten neue Sachen wo dies nicht möglich war. Mit McGonagall als ihr Geheimniswahrer, war ihr Zuhause nun eine weitere Operationsbasis des Widerstandes. Eine von Acht das erste mal in einen Jahrzehnt hatte sie alle ihre Leute darin unterbringen können. Jeder Todesser suchte nach ihr und hatte sie auf einer Liste und hielt nach ihr Ausschau, aber wenigstens hatte sie ihr Haus wieder.

Heute Abend würde Susan, das einzige Kind ihres Toten Bruders, wieder in einem Haus schlafen seitdem sie 7 Jahre alt ist. Vielleicht könnte Amelia hier das Mädchen aus ihren Panzer holen in den sie sich zurückgezogen hat seitdem ihre Eltern vor so langer zeit getötet worden sind. Vielleicht würde sie hier wieder anfangen zu sprechen. Amelia hatte gesehen wie Susan den jungen Potter den ganzen weg über beobachtet hatte, Vielleicht mit seiner Hilfe … Ein Gedanke für ein anderes mal. Sie warf ein "Reparo" auf das zerbrochene Fenster und sah zu wie das Zerbrochene Glas sich wieder zusammenfügte.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

"Professor Vektor?"

"Ich habe niemals unterrichtet, warum nennen sie mich so?"

"Tut mir leid, da wo ich herkomme haben sie Arithmantik unterrichtet."

"Logisch, denke ich. Ich hab mein Meister in diesen Bereich gemacht.wäre der Krieg nicht ausgebrochen wäre ich wahrscheinlich in einem Lern- oder Forschungsinstitut gegangen. Wie kann ich ihnen Helfen?"

Sie saßen im Salon von Professor MgGonagalls Haus außerhalb von Dundee. "Was wissen sie über den Zauber "Morsmordre"?

"Eine Variation eines alten Proteus Zaubers. Er projiziert das Dunkle Mal über Ziele die Opfer des Dunklen Lords Wut geworden sind."

"Könnten Sie mir helfen, eine eigene Variante zu entwickeln?"

"Warum wollen Sie ein Dunkles Mal Mr. Potter?"

"Nicht ein dunkles Zeichen, ein Signal in den Himmel, ein Zeichen der Hoffnung. Eines das die Hölle der Todesser erschrecken wird, sobald sie davon erfahren. Er kramte in seiner Tasche und grub eine Zeichnung aus. "Dies ist, was ich zeigen will, es würde nicht schwieriger sein, als der Schädel und Schlange, dass Riddle verwendet denke ich."

"Ich werde das prüfen. Es wird gut tun wieder zu meinem Lieblingsthema zurückzukehren nach so einer langer Zeit." Die ältere Frau schaute ihn schüchtern an. "Also habe ich Unterrichtet? War ich gut darin?"

"Ich habe nie ihre Klasse besucht" gab Harry ein wenig beschämt zu. "Ich war nicht schlau genug, aber die klügste Hexe die ich je gekannt habe, schwärmte von ihren Unterricht und sagte das sie Fantastisch waren."

"So hätte also mein Leben ausgesehen, wenn es Normal verlaufen wäre" Sagte sie wehmütig.

"Oh Sie haben mehr als nur Arithmantik gelehrt. Sie haben der 6. und 7. Klasse "Private Nachhilfe" angeboten was auch sehr beliebt war und oft besucht wurde."

"Ich bin nicht sicher, was sie meinen?"

"Jeden Freitagabend setzten sie eine Privatstunde für ein Muggelkartenspiel, mit den Namen "Poker" in ihren Klassenzimmer an. Personal und ältere Schüler waren immer da. Die Wichtigste Lektion die sie gelehrt haben, war niemals zu versuchen zu mogeln Professer Vektor."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

"Harry, mein Junge!" Flitwick stand auf seinen Stuhl um ihn zu begrüßen. "Man munkelt, das sie die Runde machen auf ersuchen von uns Alten. Da fragte ich mich wann du bei mir vorbeischauen würdest."

Harry lachte "das Beste zum Schluss Professor"

"Ich bin kein Professor mehr, seit sie in den Windeln waren Harry."

"Nenne mich bitte Filius"

"Ich werde es versuchen Sir, aber für mich..."

"Ich bin froh das ich ein solchen Eindruck hinterlassen habe nun sag mir, Was haben deine Mitschüler und auch du von mir gedacht?"

"Respekt für ihre Fähigkeiten und das Vertrauen auf ihrer Bereitschaft uns zu erlauben Fehler zu McGonagall war unsere Mutterfigur Streng und Fair die uns geliebt hat und das spürte man auch. Du warst unser Verrückter Onkel der die besten Geschichten und Spielsachen hatte."

"Vielen Dank dafür,es war nicht das was ich beabsichtigt hatte aber die Ergebnisse sind nicht schlecht" grinste der Kleine Mann. Also welche Aufgabe haben sie für mich?"

"Ich Überprüfte die Mitglieder des Widerstandes und keiner von ihnen ist ein Zauberstab Hersteller. Ich erinnere mich an eine Geschichte die sie mir erzählt haben, das sie den Titel eines Zauberstab Herstellers innehalten. Stimmt das auch hier?"

"In der tat stimmt dies, aber ich dachte sie zaubern nur ohne Stab?"

"Nur weil was auch immer mich hierher gebracht hat, mich Nackt hierher brachte und als Folge davon hatte ich kein Zauberstab mehr. Es ist kein Zauberstab den ich möchte,jedoch brauche ich ein Stab."

"Ein Stab? Nun ja, von den was ich gesehen habe Besitzt du die erforderliche menge an Magie. Wenn ich die Richtigen Materialien bekomme, dann können wir den Stab auf dich abstimmen und er wird ein Mächtiges Werkzeug in deinen Händen."

"Sagen sie mir, was sie brauchen Professor und ich besorge es, das ist was ich möchte aber ich möchte entscheiden wie er Aussehen wird."

"Meinen sie das ernst Mr. Potter?"

"Absolut Professor."

"Brauchen sie wirklich eine Klinge? Es wäre ein Kinderspiel Runen zu nutzen um die Illusion einer Klinge zu erzeugen, aber die Illusion der Klinge könnte nichts zerschneiden."

"Perfekt,ich war schon besorgt mir selber schaden zuzufügen aber ich brauche es für den Effekt" eine Illusion wäre Perfekt."

"Ich werde eine Liste anfertigen mit den Materialien die ich morgen benötige,wenn alles gut läuft bekommen sie ihren neuen Stab ca. 6 Wochen haben."

"Perfekt. Pünktlich zum Festessen."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

"Ein Stab Filius? Hat er diese Art von Macht?"

"Sie haben ihn doch Arbeiten sehen, als er ihr Haus unter den Fidelius-Zauber versteckte war er kurz außer Atem bevor er nach einer Pause von 5 Minuten die Dinge Links und Rechts reparierte. Er Spielt in Dumbledores Liga, mindestens."

"Ich denke du hast Recht über sein Energie-Level Filius" warf Amelia ein. Ich hab ihn beim wiederholten Apparieren gesehen und nur ein Flimmern ohne sichtbare Dehnung war zu sehen."Hat er jemanden erzählt was sein Plan ist?"

Luna Lovegood setzte ihren Becher auf den Tisch vor ihr ab. "Er will mit ihnen das gleiche tun was sie mit uns gemacht haben, Voldemort und seine Todesser sind eine Terroristische Gruppe, er wird sie in Angst unterweisen." Sie hatte einen Nachdenklich, Reflektierenden Blick. "Er gestand, das er relativ wenig Training für den Kampf hat, meisten tat er dies auf Schulisch formellen Duellen, doch einige male ging er gegen seine Version von Voldemort und seinen Todessern vor. Er beabsichtigt nicht in Duellen oder Schlachten teilzunehmen. Er macht es auf seine weise. Ziel erfassen, schwere Schäden verursachen und wieder verschwinden."

"Ist es das was er ihnen gesagt hat Miss Lovegood, oder haben sie ihre Informationen auf andere art und weise bekommen?"

"Minerva,wenn sie wissen wollen ob ich mit ihn Schlafe dann ist die Antwort gelegentlich. Er hat eine menge Psychischen Schmerz. Er sah die Frau die er liebte sterben, weil sie ihn aus den weg von einem Todesfluch gedrängt sie in dieser Realität existiert wird er innerhalb eines Herzschlages bei ihr sein. Überhaupt nicht zu wissen ob die Frau ihn liebt oder ihn doch nicht liebt muss grausam für ihn sein. Meistens lässt er mich in sein Bett, weil ich ihn mit den Alpträumen helfe."

"So schlimm?"

"Ja Filius, so schlimm. Ich habe die Alpträume gesehen, Schreckliche Dinge die schlimmer sind als alles was ich gesehen habe und niemand kann sich solche dinge einbilden."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Harry saß am Tisch in der Küche und trank einen Becher Tee. Es war eine harte hatte Beobachtet wie Hermine gestorben war immer und immer wieder. Dann fing sie an mit ihm zu Sprechen fragte immer wieder wieso er sie hat sterben lassen. Er wachte schreiend auf. Irgendwie würde er sich wieder schlafen legen nur damit es noch einmal Passierte.

Susan Bones betrat die Küche mit einen Tablett.

"Guten Morgen, Susan" Sie ignorierte ihn in der Regel wenn er mit ihr sprach. Sie stellte das Tablett in die Spüle, dann setzte sich gegenüber von Harry und blickte in seine Augen.

Die Hübsche Blondine nahm seine linke Hand in die ihre und drückte sie an ihr Gesicht, und rieb den rücken seiner Hand an ihre Wange.

Er lächelte, und sie erwiderte das Lächeln und ließ seine Hand los. "Was ist dir passiert Susan? Was nahm dir deine Stimme?"

Sie hatte keine Antwort. Sie blickte in einfach weiterhin an.

Harry trank seinen Tee aus und ging zum Waschbecken, um den Becher zu er ihn sauber spülte, spürte er wie sie plötzlich hinter ihn stand und in eine Umarmung zog. Er wartete bis sie die Umarmung abbrach und wandte sich zu sah so verletzlich aus, er beugte sich vor und küsste leicht ihre Stirn. Susan nahm seine Hand und führte ihn nach draußen auf das Grundstü in Hand führte sie ihn zu einen Ruhigen Bach dann aufwärts zu einen riesigen Walnussbaum, Sie saß auf den Rasen, lehnte sich gegen den Baum und zog ihn zu sich.

Sie saßen über eine Stunde schweigend im Schatten des alten Baumes,bevor er das Schweigen brach um ihr von seinem Leben zu erzählen. Er begann mit seiner Erinnerungen als Dudley ihn schlug und fuhr fort bis zu den Schrecklichen Tag, als Hermine starb und wie er sie nach Hause zu ihren Eltern Mädchen weinte bereits still, er sah keinen Sinn darin ihr zu sagen was für ein Monster er geworden war als er die restlichen Todesser aufgespürt und getötet hatte.

Als ihre Tränen nachgelassen hatten,erzählte er ihr von seinen Plan. Er erzählte ihr was er zu tun hatte damit sich niemand mehr verstecken musste. Sie Weinte wieder. Er umarmte sie und irgendwie landete sie sitzend auf seinen Schoß. Susan schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

Er fand sich in den Kuss mit ihr wieder. Ihr Mund öffnete sich für ihn und er... **Was zum Teufel machst du da du egoistischer Bastard?** Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und zog sie leicht weg von sich.

"Es tut mir leid Susan. Ich bin kein Netter Mensch. Du solltest nicht mit mir zusammen sein. Du Verdienst etwas besseres als mich."

Er hob sie von seinen Schoß und legte sie auf den Rasen. Als er aufstand sagte er "Ich muss zurück Susan, da warten einige Hausarbeiten auf mich heute und ich habe versprochen sie zu erledigen."

Auch hier reagierte sie mit keinen Wort. Er ging zum Haus zurück,er war noch ca. 50 Meter entfernt als er sich umdrehte und sah das sie wieder begonnen hatte zu weinen**. Gut gemacht Potter, du hast sie wieder zum Weinen gebracht, Du bist ein wertloser Idiot.**


	9. Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me

Amelia fand Harry allein sitzend im Wohnzimmer ihres Hauses, es war weit nach 02:00 Uhr nachts und er starrte ins Feuer des Kamins. Sie beobachtete ihn einige Minuten ruhig, bevor sie das Schweigen brach.

"Was ist los Harry?"

"Ich denke, ich muss sie Verlassen Madam Bones. Ich muss gehen bevor ich jemanden verletze.

"Was meinst du Harry? Wem würdest du wahrscheinlich wehtun?"

"Susan. Sie nahm mich mit zu dem großen Walnussbaum am Bach, und hörte sich mein Selbstmitleid an, dann küssten wir uns und es war alles, was ich tun konnte..."

"Susan fand dich irgendwo?"

"Was hat sie mit dir gemacht?"

"Sie nahm meine Hand, nachdem sie mich umarmt hat".

"Susan initiierte der Kontakt?"

Harry war verwirrt, was sollte das ganze hier?

"Ja."

"Und sie hat dich bei der Hand genommen?"

"Ja."

"Das ist wunderbar Harry sie hatte kein physischen Kontakt mehr, seitdem sie ihre Eltern sterben sah. Du musst bleiben. Es klingt, als wärst du die beste Chance sie zu erreichen"

"Aber ich will nicht, dass man sie ausnutzt..."

Amelia saß neben ihn auf dem Sofa. "Harry, lediglich die Tatsache das du dir sorgen machst sagt mir, dass du das nicht zulassen wirst. Bitte, bleibe und verbringe Zeit außerhalb deiner Missionen mit Susan. Bringe mir bitte meine Nichte wieder zurück."

Warum ist das Leben nicht einfach?" Wieso reagiert Susan so auf mich?

…-ooo000ooo-…

"Hier ist es, Harry!"

"Danke Professor." Er nahm den Stab von dem kleinen Mann entgegen. Er war vier Fuß lang, die Basis wurde mit Silber bedeckt, die obere Hälfte hatte einen Kristall der pulsierend Macht ausstrahlte, sobald Harry ihn in den Händen hielt. "das ist unglaublich."

"Nun, Probiere ihn aus."

Harry hob den Stab und konzentrierte sich auf die Eiche 100 Meter entfernt, Er rief _´Reducto!´_ und ein Riesiger Roter Strahl sprang aus den Stab Richtung Baum, eine donnernde Explosion erklang und die Eiche fiel langsam um. "Sweet Merlin." flüsterte er.

"Haben sie das mit Absicht gemacht?"

"Nein, ich wollte den Baum nur Markieren. Ich setze nicht mehr in den Reducto, als ich mit meinen Zauberstab tat. Wie mächtig ist dieses Ding?"

"Er wurde auf sie abgestimmt Harry. Ich habe eine Menge Zeit dafür investiert. was sie tun können, ist erstaunlich!" Der kleine Mann hielt inne und dachte nach. "Wie fühlst du dich? Bist du überhaupt erschöpft?"

"Nein, nicht mehr als nach einen normalen _Reducto_."

"Wir müssen dies noch weiter testen." Er winkte einige Zuschauer Herbei, die sich beim Klang der Explosion versammelt hatten, es gab eine kurze Diskussion, die Harry nicht hören konnte, dann umgab die Gruppe ihn.

"Harry, wir werden anfangen zu zaubern, sobald wir von Drei an runter gezählt haben. Nichts Schlimmes zum Anfang. Sieh zu, ob du dich gegen uns alle schützen kannst.

Harry nickte zustimmend und wartete auf das Startsignal. Als das Signal erklang hob er den Stab über seinen Kopf und Rief _"Protego Totalum_." Eine Bläuliche Kuppel erblühte aus dem Kristall an der Spitze des Stabes. Die ersten Angreifenden Zauber kamen an. Stunner, köperbindende und eine Auswahl an anderen Flüchen, Verhexungen trafen seinen Schild und es hielt. Sie wussten nicht, dass sie abprallten und umgeleitet wurden. Die Verschiedenen Farben der Zaubersprüche wurden in das Blau des Schildes integriert, und der Schild hellte sich auf.

"Halten sie es Harry!" rief Flittwick "Jeder, eine Stufe höher! Kampfzauber! Jetzt!"

Die Oberfläche des Schildes wurde zu einem Strudel magischer Energie. Die Energie wurde erfasst und verwendet, um die Abschirmung zu stärken, und nicht in der üblichen Weise reflektiert. Der Schild fügte mehr und mehr Magie sich selbst zu und hellte sich zu einen intensiven Himmelblau auf. Der Angriff dauerte nun schon mehr als 10 Minuten, als sie begannen das Ende ihrer Reserven zu erreichen.

"_Crucio!_" kam es hinter Flittwicks Position. Er stoppte seine eigenen Zauber um zu sehen wer diesen Fluch benutzt.

Luna Lovegood hielt den Cruciatus auf den Schild. Er schien nicht durchzudringen, oder es gab keine Anzeichen davon. Das Schild wechselte die Farbe zu Silber und nahm weiterhin die Energie des Fluches auf, um sich selbst zu stärken. Einer nach den Anderen brach aufgrund der Dezimierung seiner Reserven zusammen, aber Luna gab nicht auf.

Nach 10 Minuten ging Flittwick zu ihr "Lass es sein Mädchen, du wirst dir noch selbst damit schaden."

"Nein!" knurrte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Er muss wissen, was er tun kann." Und sie fuhr fort, ihre Magie durch das Schild zu zwingen während ihre Reserven nach unten gingen.

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten, brach Luna keuchend zu Boden, als ob sie Meilenweit gelaufen wäre.

Der Kuppel-Schild sah aus wie ein riesiger Tropfen Quecksilber, perfekt reflektierend, mit glühenden wirbeln die über seine Sichtbare Oberfläche jagten.

Die Angreifer fanden sich plötzlich selbst in beschworenen Seilen wieder, ein _Incarcerus_ Angriff! Sie fielen zu Boden und versuchten die Seile verschwinden zu lassen, als ein _Incendio_ aus der Abdeckung kam und die gefallene Eiche in Brand steckte. Der Schild stand immer noch.

Harry ließ den Schild fallen und gab seine Opfer frei. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um Flittwick auf die Füße helfen, dann tat er das gleiche mit Luna.

"Das war unglaublich Professor. Nachdem sie nicht mehr durch das Schild sehen konnten, konnte ich es dennoch." Harry sah aus, wie ein Kind das ein neues Spielzeug hatte.

„Nach einer Weile bemerkte ich das, Der Schild selbst erhaltend war. Ich hab die meiste Zeit der Prüfung nichts gemacht.

"Du und dein Stab, ihr wart wunderbar mein Junge." Flittwick wurde sehr lebhaft in seiner Aufregung. "Wir müssen herausfinden, was du sonst noch machen kannst."

...-Ooo000ooo-...

Bill Weasley war ein glücklicher Mensch. Heute hatte er wieder die Flüche eines Hexenzirkels die sie zum Schutze vor Terroristen errichtet hatten gebrochen. Die sechs Hexen und drei Zauberer wurden gefangen genommen, kurz nachdem er seine Arbeit vollendet hatte. Die Untersuchungen der Informationen, wo sie sich versteckt hielten, stellten sich als richtig heraus. Hoffentlich kamen die neun Kinder des Zirkels in Gute Häuser. Er war der oberste Fluchbrecher und es wurde ihn zugesichert, dass seine Belohnung zuhause auf ihn warten würde.

Bill kam in sein Erstes Schuljahr nach Hogwarts, als der Dunkle Lord aufstieg und Großbritannien eroberte. Als Folge dessen verschwanden seine Eltern und seine Geschwister wurden zu verschiedenen Verwandten gebracht. Er erinnerte sich an die kleine Enttäuschung als Hogwarts Umstrukturiert wurde und das Haus das die meisten seiner Verwandten besuchten nicht mehr existierte, aber seine Familie war nicht zuverlässig genug um nach Slytherin sortiert zu werden, Ravenclaw war eine gute, wenn auch ferne zweite Wahl. In seiner Hogwartszeit hatte er sich bemüht, seine Zuverlässigkeit unter Beweis zu stellen.

Er entdeckte auch die Freuden ein "Reinblüter" zu sein. Im ersten Jahr hatte er Geschichten von "Schlammblüter" gehört die diese Schule verschmutzt haben, aber der Aufstieg des Dunklen Lords stoppte sie. Im vierten Schuljahr zeigte er einer Attraktiven Halbblütigen Hufflepuff warum sie sich nicht für etwas Besonderes halten sollte und ging mit ihr ins Bett. Sie klagte der Schulsprecherin ihr Leid, sodass Bill und mehrere seiner Freunde sie in einen unbenutzten Klassenzimmer mitnahmen und ihr beibrachten, dass sie sich nicht Beschweren sollte.

Nach dem Abschluss in Hogwarts, hatte Bill den Familien-Stammsitz in Ottery St. Catchpole, den Fuchsbau zurückgefordert. Er fand Arbeit in der Abteilung für Fluchbrecher. Er holte auch seine Geschwister von seinen Verwandten wieder zu sich nach Hause. Charlie, Percy und die Zwillinge waren alle in Hogwarts, sodass nur Ron und Ginny zu Hause blieben. Mit seinen Bonus kaufte Bill ein Paar Hauselfen um die Kinder zu betreuen und er machte sich an die Arbeit sich ein guten Ruf und Namen aufzubauen.

Er kannte Flüche, wo alle sagten, dass es Tage dauern würde diese zu brechen, Bill gelang es in wenigen Stunden. Die Geschicke der Weasley-Familie wuchsen. Charlie wurde nach Beendigung der Schule, Quidditchspieler und bereiste die ganze Welt. Percy ging in die Zentralbürokratie und wuchs über sich hinaus, innerhalb der Bürokratie, wo er sich tatsächlich mit Mitgliedern des Inneren Zirkels vom Dunklen Lord traf. Ron war Schulspecher in diesem Jahr und Slytherin Quidditch Kapitän, mit einen Harem von Halbblüter das ihn überallhin folgte, wo er auch hin ging.  
>Bill lächelte vor sich hin, als er an Rons persönliche Philosophie dachte: Heirate Reinblüterin, Ficke Halbblüter, vergewaltige Muggel und alles ist gut. Und Ginny. Die Weasley Brüder ließen alle wissen das Ginny Weasley dem Heiratsmarkt des Zauberer Adel vorbehalten war. Und die Kinder des Inneren Kreises vom Dunklen Lord passten darauf auf, dass kein Reinblüter oder sonst auch niemand sie zu berühren wagte.<p>

Die Zwillinge auf der anderen Seite waren die Familien-Enttäuschung. Sie arbeiteten in der Winkelgasse als Verkäufer, sie verließen die Schule 2 Jahre bevor sie ihre O. hatten, nachdem sie seinen neuesten "Bonus" erfüllt hatten. Ihre Schwäche ekelte ihn an.

Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und fand sein Oben genannten Bonus, die ihn mit eindringlichen Blicken ansah. Nach dem Sturz einiger besonders fieser Flüche rund um einer französischen Schule für Hexen, hatte er mit einer dieser Schulen die Auswahl gewonnen. Es war Routine für eine befreite Einrichtung zu einer Unerwünschten Person zu werden. Normalerweise wurden sie sofort getötet, aber diese eine war was Besonderes. Ein Bastard, eine Kreuzung zwischen einen Reinblüter und einer HalbVeela. In dieser Viertelveela war das Leben als Normale Hexe vorbei, aber sie hatte den Veela Charme und ihn bot man die schöne Frau als Preis, den er gerne annahm. Sie wurde mit Ketten gefesselt und versuchte mit ihren Veelareizen ihn zu begeistern.

Nach einigen Monaten entwickelte er einen Zauber der ihre Veelareize umkehrte und ihn ihr versperrte. Wenn der Zauber nicht verwendet wurde, funkelte sie ihn an und Fluchte auf Französisch. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum.

"Steh auf, und mach dich selbst Vorzeigbar. Wir sind heute Abend zu einer Party eingeladen. Du wirst wissen was gut für dich ist, um auf die Richtigen Leute Eindruck zu machen.

Fleur Delacour nickte im Einverständnis und erhob sich von ihrer Pritsche. Die Kette, die ihre Gefesselten Hände an ihren Kragen der Unterwerfung trat, klingelten mit ihren Bewegungen.

...-Ooo000ooo-...

Un jour.

Un jour.

Votre concentration hésitera, ce jour où vous mourrez

Vous fils orphelin d'une chienne.

Je jure la vengeance pour Gabrielle

Vous trouverez pourquoi Veela sont ainsi craint.

Deutsch:

Eines Tages.

Eines Tages.

Deine Konzentration wird ins Wanken geraten, an diesen Tag wirst du sterben

Du Vaterloser Sohn einer Hure.

Ich schwöre Rache für Gabrielle.

Du wirst herausfinden warum Veela so gefürchtet sind.


	10. Nex Messor

Chapter Ten - Nex Messor

Hermine Granger lag auf dem Bett in einer Fötus Haltung und wollte nur noch vergessen. Der junge Meister hatte sie erneut mit zwei Freunden benutzt. Sie brachten dieses Mal keiner ihrer Sklavenfreunde mit. Es waren nur die Drei und Sie. Sie fühlte so viel Schmerz dass sie ins wohltuende, schwarze Nichts fiel, bis sie wieder aufgeweckt wurde und die Schmerzen wiederkamen. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr so schlecht seitdem die Initialen auf ihren inneren Oberschenkel gebrannt wurden. M.Z.W.

Sie erschrak, als kühle und sanfte Hände ihr Gesicht berührten, sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah in die riesigen Augen von Dobby dem Hauself "Ist Miss in Ordnung?"

"Nein Dobby, es schmerzt so sehr.", Ihre Tränen flossen. "So Sehr"

"Dobby hilft Miss", Der Elf schwebte sie in die Badewanne und begann sie mit sanften Händen zu reinigen. Hauselfen hatten einige heilende Fähigkeiten und Dobby war besonders geschickt. Es war nötig. Sie verlor wieder das Bewusstsein, ihr letzter Gedanke war zu bemerken, dass sie Kupfergeschmack im Mund hatte. Nach einiger Zeit wachte sie wieder unter Dobbys sanfte Berührungen auf. "Dobby ist immer ihr Freund Miss. Dobby ist traurig wenn er daran denkt was junger Meister mit Miss tut."

Der Elf weinte. Sie zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

"Danke Dobby, ich fühle mich jetzt besser. Du hilfst mir immer"

…-ooo000ooo-…

"Die Beschwörung lautet "Nex Messor". Ich war nicht in der Lage, eine vollständige Prüfung zu absolvieren, dies würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Das Ergebnis sollte genau das sein, was du suchst.

"Danke, Professor." Er speicherte die Bewegung des Zauberspruches in seinem Geist. Jetzt würde es einen ziemlich unglücklichen Dunklen Lord geben.

"Sie haben ihr Mal, sie haben den Stab, die Roben die Sie und Ich verwandelt haben und den Anhänger der ihre Stimme verändert. Was ist ihr Plan, Mr. Potter?", fragte McGonagall.

"Todesser sind sehr abergläubisch und feige.", zitierte er. Harry fragte sich ob die Wirklichkeit je so eine besondere Kunstform hatte. ''Ich will Furcht einflößen in ihre Herzen. Ich muss ein Geschöpf der Nacht werden. Schwarz, schrecklich..."

"Ich weiß Professor. Was ich zu tun gedenke ist ziemlich, nun ja dumm. Ich plane, in die figurative Höhle des Löwen zu gehen. Ich Beabsichtige jeden Todesser zu töten den ich finden kann. Ich werde sie an ihrem sichersten Ort treffen. Wo sie sich zuhause fühlen, ich werde sie töten. Ich habe eine Regel, wenn sie das Dunkle Mal haben sterben sie. Ich will niemanden weiter da haben, ich wäre sonst verantwortlich wenn etwas passiert.

Flitwick war seltsam jovial: "Also diese Anti-Apparations Flüche, sie haben mich beeindruckt als ich sah wie sie diese durchbrachen. Dies muss mein Hohes Maß an Magie und Ortskenntnis bedeuten. Sie glauben nicht, dass..."

"Nein, meine erste Tat wird nicht sein, dass ich zu Voldemort gehe. Ich bin nicht bereit für ihn. Noch nicht. Ich hab eine Menge Gedanken wie ich ihn mit Maximaler Wirksamkeit schlagen kann, wo genug Todesser leben um sie und ihn zu erschrecken. "

"Wo?"

"Denken sie nach, Minerva. Welches Datum ist heute?", sagte Flittwick glücklich und hüpfte auf und ab.

"31. August. Warum was tut, das... Verständnis stand nun in ihren Augen und sie hob die Hand vor den Mund.

"Genau Professor. Ich gehe nach Hogwarts."

…-ooo000ooo-…

Nach einer Androhung nahm sie einen der Tränke die hier im Haushalt lagerten (Sie verweigerte diese erst, aber Dobby versprach das diese ersetzt werden würde) wonach sie dann endgültig wurde und ihre Schmerzen verschwanden.

"Der junge Master verbringt die Nacht bei Meister Zabini zu Hause. Master und Mistress sind heute Nacht unterwegs auf einer Party Miss. Niemand wird sie beim Lesen sehen.", sagte die Kleine Elfe und verschwand mit einen ´Plopp´.

Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrer Pritsche im Studienraum des Meisters. Sie versteckte die Texte der Dunklen Künste Klasse des Vorjahres des Jungen Meisters unter einer losen Diele. Er vermisste sie nicht seit er aus der Schule zurückkehrte und würde dies wahrscheinlich auch niemals tun. Wann immer sie Chance dazu bekam studierte sie die Texte aus den Büchern und lernte die Zauberstab Bewegungen auswendig. Wenn sie ein Zauberstab in den Händen bekommt, würden diese Leute sterben.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Bill Weasley hatte eine angenehme Zeit auf der Party, er begrüßte Leute die ihn hilfreich sein konnten und seiner Karriere dienten. Alle anderen ignorierte er.

"William!" Bill wandte sich um und sah in das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy. Er verbeugte sich.

"Guten Abend Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy. Ich hoffe, ihnen und ihrer Familie geht es gut."

"Ausgezeichnet, William, Draco verlässt uns morgen für sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Er erzählte mir, dass er sich freut deine Schwester wiederzusehen."

Narzissa schien seltsamer weise interessiert an einer Verbindung mit den niederen Haus Weasley, aber sie würde am Ende enttäuscht werden. "Er kann sich in die Warteschlange einreihen, sie verkehrte diesen Sommer mit Lord Nott´s Sohn Theodor. Und viele Adlige sind hinter ihr her."

"Ach der Fluch des Seins, Jung, Schön und Kraftvoll. Es war das gleiche mit Narzissa in Hogwarts zu jener Zeit."

"Lucius, das ist meiner Person nicht angemessen, du stellst mich bloß."

"Die Wahrheit muss dir nicht peinlich sein Narzissa. So das ist also diese Veela, ich hab viel von ihr gehört."

"In der Tat Lord Malfoy." Er zog Fleur vorwärts durch die Kette an ihren Kragen der Unterwerfung, Der blick war starr auf ihre Schuhe gerichtet. Bill hatte die Reize in langer Handarbeit unter Kontrolle gebracht, sodass ihre Magie dafür sorgte das sie eine der Schönsten und begehrenswertesten Frauen im Raum war aber nicht genug um das Interesse anderer zu Wecken. Der Anblick von ihr nahm Malfoy den Atem. Narzissa fand plötzlich jemanden mit dem sie reden wollte, und durchquerte den gesamten Raum. Bill war beeindruckt, dieser Mann hatte seine Frau unausgesprochen unter Kontrolle oder auch nicht? Er wollte es nicht wirklich wissen.

"Wollen sie ihren Charme ausprobieren?"

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich und er leckte sich die Lippen. "Ein Mann würde dieses großzügige Angebot niemals ablehnen, William. Sie müssen unbedingt in mein Büro kommen damit wir darüber reden können wie wir ihrer Karriere weiterhelfen können. Wann können wir einige Zeit mit der Veela arrangieren?"

"Warum nicht jetzt Lord Malfoy?" Lucius nickte, "Es gibt viele Zimmer in diesen Manor, ich bin sicher, sie werden eins nach ihren Wünschen finden."

Nicht schon wieder, nicht schon wieder, nicht schon wieder, ging es Fleur durch den Kopf. Dies wäre der Fünfte Mann in dieser Nacht den das Monster sie hingegeben hat.

Bill klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab an ihren Kragen, um ihren Veela Charme freizugeben. Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. "Rückkehr zu mir, wenn er fertig ist mit dir."

Sie verlor die Kontrolle über ihre Magie. Fleur schmolz in Lucius Malfoys armen dahin, als er sie abführte.

Bill drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Buffet. Ja, diese Party hatte sich bisher für ihn gelohnt.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Harry war mal wieder in der Küche. Er überraschte sich selbst als er um 23:00 Uhr abends einschlief und erst um 04:00 Uhr morgens wach wurde. Fast ein neuer Rekord für ihn. Er war überrascht, als Susan in die Küche kam.

"Guten Morgen Susan."

Sie drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. Er deutete auf eine Kanne Tee, die auf den Tisch vor ihm stand. "Auch eine Tasse Tee?"

Sie starrte ihn an. Dann setzte sich und drehte den Becher aufrecht und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er kippte die Teekanne um ihre Tasse zu füllen.

"Es tut mir Leid um den einen Tag beim Baum. Ich war ein Esel. Was geschah überraschte mich, der Tod von meinen Freunden ist einfach zu ... zu frisch. Ich möchte dein Freund sein, Susan. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es sein kann, was du willst, aber ich kann dein Freund sein, wenn du möchtest."

Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Dann hob sie den Becher an die Lippen, ihre Augen ständig im Kontakt mit seinen über den Rand des Bechers. Sie stellte den Becher wieder auf Tisch, und nahm seine Hand in die ihre. Als sie den Tee ausgetrunken hatte, war seine Hand immer noch in ihrer und sie führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Sie schürte das Feuer im Kamin, ließ dann einige Klumpen Kohle ins Feuer schweben und zog in auf das Sofa davor. Als sie saß kuschelte sie sich an ihn und zog seine Hand so, dass diese über ihren Schultern lag und seufzte.

Amelia kam die Treppe herunter, als sie Susan dabei sah wie sie Harry aus der Küche führte. Susan war Tatsächlich die führende hier. Harry hatte nicht übertrieben, das war wunderbar.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Sie verbrachten den Tag zusammen. Sie zog ihn hinaus auf das Gelände damit sie den Sonnenaufgang sehen konnten. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander und verbrachten den Tag in dieser Stille. Sie zeigte in die Gründe, Teile des Hauses hatte er noch nie gesehen. Sie hatten ein ruhiges Mittagessen zusammen in der Küche, und dann führte sie ihn in ihr Zimmer. Es war noch ziemlich Kahl, sie verbrachten den Tag damit Dinge zu verwandeln um den Raum zu schmücken. Er hatte eine Idee, und entschuldigte sich für einen Moment. Er apparierte weg.

Er erinnerte sich an eine Art Plüschtier, das er gefunden hatte beim Aufräumen des alten Manor´s. Er durchsuchte den Müllhaufen, bis er es fand, Ein verstümmeltes Lila etwas.

"Reparo!" das Spielzeug setzte sich wieder zusammen, in den kleinen Lila Drachen mit blauen Flügeln, sauber und makellos wie es am ersten Tag hergestellt wurde. Er fügte einige Schutzzauber und Verzauberungen hinzu, steckte den kleinen Drachen unter den Arm und apparierte zurück zu Susan.

Als er wieder vor ihr erschien, sah sie zu ihm auf und lächelte. Er übergab ihr den Spielzeug Drachen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, sie Klammerte sich an das Stofftier und hielt es an ihre Brust. Das Spielzeug gähnte und nieste eine Kleine Rauchwolke. Sie zog es weg von sich und betrachtete es unter Schock .Es schlängelte sich aus ihren Griff, kletterte ihren Arm entlang um auf ihrer Schulter Platz zu nehmen. Es schnüffelte an ihren Nacken und gurrte glücklich.

Susan sah von dem Drachen zu Harry und wieder zurück zum Drachen. Dann fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder.

Sie legte den Drachen zum Patrouillieren auf ihr Bett. Sie liefen den ganzen Tag Hand in Hand über das Gelände. Amelia näherte sich in den frühen Abendstunden den beiden.

"Harry, es ist fast sieben Uhr. Möchtest du was essen bevor du gehst?"

Harry sah zu Susan: "Nein, das Beste ist, wenn ich meine Nerven auf ein Minimum halte. Ich kann essen wenn ich zurückkomme."

"Vorausgesetzt, sie haben nicht die Einteilung für die Schüler geändert, sollten alle Schüler in der Großen Halle sein. Die Einteilung beginnt um sieben Uhr. Wann hast du da deinen Auftritt?"

"Ich schätze, ich werde es um 7.05 Uhr machen. Niemand wird es erwarten. Ich weiß was ich zu tun habe, wenn alles planmäßig verläuft, werde ich maximal zwanzig Minuten brauchen."

Er wandte sich an Susan. "Ich muss jetzt gehen. Kann ich dich sehen wenn ich meine Mission beendet habe?"

Sie nickte und er apparierte in sein Zimmer um sich umzuziehen.

Amelia legte einen Arm um ihre Nichte, und hörte das Flüstern des Mädchen: "Komm zurück."


	11. Back to School

Hier Kapitel 11 allerdings noch nicht Beta gelesen, Korrektur wird online gestellt sobald mein Beta fertig ist. Frohe Ostern wünsche ich allen.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven - Back to School<p>

Die Sortierung war beendet, und die Schüler saßen glücklich beim ersten Fest des Jahres. Sie Saßen an drei Langen Tischen mit glitzernden goldenen Tellern und Bechern bestückt, Am Ende der Großen Halle war ein weiterer Langer Tisch an den die Lehrer saß anderen ende der Halle war eni Käfig. Im Käfig waren drei Muggel Teenager,leidend an den zufälligen Flüchen,die ihnen Lachende Schüler immer wieder war der letzte der Denk würdigsten Tage seit dem Aufstieg des Dunklen der Letzte.

Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung erklang in Hogwarts eine Glocke. Eine Dunkle Wolke bildete sich in der Großen Halle und blitze schlugen immer wieder in die Mitte der Freifläche zwischen den Lehrertisch und den der Schüler und blendeten die Blitze aufhörten konnten die geblendeten Leute eine knienden Figur sehen, an der geschwärzten stelle wo der Blitz einschlug.

Die Figur stand, eingehüllt von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz, mit Kapuze aus dem gleichen Material, die Figur trug eine Geschwunge Krallen-artige Skelett Hand hob die Sense über den Kopf und schlug das Hintere teil des Werkzeugs auf den Boden, es ertönte ein donnerndes klatschen als der Steinboden der Großen Halle wie Wasser rieselte. Die Türen wurden zugeschlagen und verriegelt,niemand kam hier heraus.

"Hallo Hogwarts." Eine tiefe raue Stimme erklang. "Der Tod ist gekommen um euch zu besuchen." Von Lehrertisch flogen Flüche auf die verhüllte Figur und verpufften an einen Schild.

Wieder hob er die Sense und alle 28 Lehrer am Tisch fanden sich gelähmt und rund um den Fremden Schwebend Körper bildeten einen Kreis um ihn und die Linken Ärmel ihrer Gewänder waren zerschnitten. "Sie alle tragen das Mal von diesen Wahnsinnigen Halbblut Riddle? Wie traurig."

Der Fremde verließ den Kreis um sich vor den Schülern zu stellen. "Ich bin der Reaper. Ich bin der Tod. Ich bin gekommen für die Narren die sich Todesser nennen, für den Narren Tom Riddle. Ich habe eine einzige Regel, gut zuhören und Lernen. Wenn sie das Dunkle Mal tragen, sterben sie." Er wandte sich wieder an die Lehrer. "Brennt!"

Es gab Schreie von den Schülern als das Personal in Flammen aufging. "Sagt euren Eltern, wenn sie das Dunkle Mal tragen werde ich kommen und sie mir holen."

"Der Dunkle Lord wird dich töten."

Der maskierte Unbekannte wandte sich zu den Redner am Slytherin-Tisch. "Komm Her Draco Malfoy." Der Blonde geriet in Panik und versuchte wegzulaufen, bevor er dies konnte befand er sich in einer Körperklammer und schwebte zu dem imposanten Mann. Sein Linker Arm verlängert und die Ärmel seines Gewandes zerschnitten nur noch Nacktes Fleisch war zu sehen.

"Kein Mal Malfoy? Bist zu zu Intelligent oder zu feige, wie ein Schlachtvieh gebrandmarkt zu werden?"

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, wohl wissend das seine Worte auf den Dunklen Lord zurückfielen sagte Draco: "Die Kennzeichungs Zeremonie für das 7. Schuljahr ist morgen Abend."

"Es WAR morgen deinen Vater das ich ihn holen werde,informiere den Dunklen Lord das der Tod ihn holen wird. Sag diesen Feigling von Halbblut das der Reaper seine Seele schlimmer zerfetzen wird als er es selbst tat, bei der Herstellung der Horcruxe. Sag ihn ich weiß alles über ihn, und das Tom Riddle sich nicht mehr Lange verstecken kann. Euer Dunkler Lord ist nichts."

"Ich bin der Reaper. Wenn einer von euch das Mal trägt, wird er sterben." Er hob die Sense und verbannte die ganze verzauberte Decke der Großen Halle. Er warf dann einen "Nex Messor" in richtung der Decke, oberhalb der Burg, erschien eine Erscheinung des Reapers mit seiner Sense. "Sagt euren Dunklen Lord ich werde ihn mir holen. Er ließ die eingesperrten Teenager zu sich schweben, und der Käfig zerfiel ins nichts als er ihn berührte. Er sagte zu den Muggel Jungen "Schlaft Jungs" und sie fielen in ein Traumlosen Schlaf, ihre Körper glühten als die Verletzungen verheilten. "Ich komme auch unmarkierte Feiglinge holen, die wehrlose Muggel jungen Quälen. "Komm her Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Die Hübsche Rothaarige schwebte gefesselt, mit weit in Schrecken aufgerissenen Augen zu dem Verhüllten Mann. Ihr linker Arm erweitert mit einen zerfetzten Gewand um ihren Linken Arm freizulegen. "Du hast kein Dunkles Mal, doch du hast es weitaus mehr in dir tief drin als der Feige Tyrann der du geworden bist. Du Handelst deinen Körper für Gefälligkeiten. Gehe weiter auf diesen Weg und ich werde dein Leben auslöschen das ist sehr leicht für mich. So wie ich es mit den Feigen Halbblut Tom Riddle machen werde. Er wartete bis das Echo seiner stimme verklang. "Präfekten, Übernehmt die Verantwortung für eure Häuser."

Ein Blitz schlug wieder ein, und die Verhüllte Gestalt sowie die ehemaligen Gefangenen waren verschwunden.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Harry hielt außerhalb des Dorfes aus den die Teenager stammten, er hatte sich die Informationen aus ihren Köpfen geholt. Er legte ihre Schlafenden Körper auf den Dorfplatz, ihre Verletzungen waren geheilt und ihre Körper kamen wieder zur Ruhe. Mit etwas Glück würden sie ihre Erfahrungen auf besonders lebendige Alpträume zuschreiben. Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber er konnte hoffen.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Die Ministeriums-Auroren reagierten auf Schlachtung in Hogwarts innerhalb einer Stunde. Sie fanden die verkohlten Leichen der Lehrer noch in der Luft schwebend. Es dauerte noch gut zwei Stunden bevor sie den Schwebezauber so gebrochen hatten, das die Körper entfernt werden konnten.

"Ein Mann? Ein Mann hat das getan?" fragte der Auror ungläubig.

"Ich denke, es war ein Mann" sagte der Schulsprecher Ron Weasley zu ihn. "Er war groß, seine Hand sah aus wie von einen Skelett, aber das könnte auch nur Tarnung gewesen sein. Die Stimme war tief und rau,wie etwas aus dem Grab, aber ich nehme an es hätte auch eine Stark getarnte Frau gewesen sein können."

"Wie sah er aus"

Blaise Zabini wies auf den Spektralen Reaper der über der Burg schwebte. "Gefällt mir."

"Er sagte, schreckliche Dinge über den Dunklen Lord und sprach von jemandem Namens "Tom Riddle" als ob wir wissen sollten, wer er war. Er nannte sie beide 'Halbblut'. Kannst du dir jemanden vorstellen der den Dunklen Lord so derart Beleidigen würde?" fügte Lavender Brown hinzu.

"Er tötete die Lehrer und keiner von euch hat etwas getan?"

"Der Schulleiter und die Lehrer haben alles versucht ihn zu verfluchen und einige haben sogar den "Crucio" genutzt und sie alle prallten an seinen Schild ab und nichts weiter passierte. Ich erschrak. Er sagte, er wäre der Tod. Er kannte unsere Namen! Wie konnte er alle unsere Namen wissen?" fragte Ginny Weasley.

Die Eltern kamen nun langsam an, und nahmen ihre Kinder wieder mit. Die Auroren Standen Strammer, als die Mitglieder des Magischen Königshauses zu ihnen Kamen. Das verhieß nichts Gutes für Auror Shacklebolt. Manchmal konnte ein Hoher Bekanntheitsgrad der Untersuchung einen ganzen Tag versauen.

…-ooo000ooo-…

20 Minuten nachdem die Auroren am Tatort erschienen, Trat Voldemort das erste mal in den Saal. Er schritt wie ein Junger Gott hinein so wie seine Anhänger ihn auch sahen. Als er hereinkam warf sich jeder seiner Anhänger flehend auf den Boden.

Er ignorierte seine Untertanen, als er selbst die Szene untersuchte. Die Quelle des Flusses die er schon seit Wochen Spürte war hier gewesen. Er untersuchte die Magische Signatur auf den Schwebenden Leichen die schon seine Hand aufgelesen hatte. Das Lehrerpersonal hier in Hogwarts,Der Spektrale Reaper und die Magie in der Decke der Großen Halle zu bannen. war ein Mächtiges Stück Magie.

Wer auch immer dies tat, war eine Herausforderung, um seine Herrschaft. Wer könnte Stark genug sein um ihn Jemals Herauszufordern. Wo kam dieser "Reaper" her? Seit mehr als einen Jahrzehnt hatte er keinen Klasse 6 Magier mehr gefunden. Jedes Magische Kind wurde überwacht und seine Magie getestet, bis sie sich Manifestiert hat wenn sie Erwachsen sind.

Doch wie könnte jemand durch sein Netz der Überwachung rutschen?

Wer immer dieser "Reaper" war, hatte eine Direkte Herausforderung an Voldemort gestellt.

Wer auch immer er sein mochte. Er wusste Dinge, die kein Lebender Mensch wissen sollte. Dieser Reaper wusste seinen Geburtsnamen, wusste über seine Horkruxe Bescheid. Dies war alarmierend. Er musste entsprechende Schritte unternehmen.

Dieser Herausforderer musste gefunden und zerstört werden.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Susan wartete am Apparationspunkt auf die Rückkehr von Harry,als er zurückkehrte näherte sie sich ihm und Schob seine Kapuze seines Mantels zurück, und umarmte ihn. Sie führte ihn in den Speisesaal wo Luna, McGonagall, Amelia und die anderen warteten.

"Es ist unsere Gewohnheit, eine Mission nach der Tatsache zu sehen, was gelernt werden kann." Luna winkte ihm sich zu setzen. "Du bist wieder da, das ist immer ein gutes Zeichen. Wie bist du in Hogwarts reingekommen?"

"Ja. Professor Flitwick, ich muss ihnen ein Kompliment machen. Dieser Stab ist das Werk eines Genies. Er schlug ein Loch in die Flüche wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter, und dazu kam noch die Spektakulärste Lichtshow die es jemals gab. Die Lehrer hatten alle das Mal. Riddle wird zu tun haben neue Leute einzustellen.

"Also hat dein Akt des Terrors einen erfolgreichen Start?"

"Ich glaube, Madam Bones. Ich weiß das ich Draco Malfoy niedermachte. Nachdem die Lehrer starben, konnte ich keine weiteren Dunklen Male in der nähe spüren. Ich Drohte jeden damit wenn er von diesen Halbblut Riddle Markiert ist, das er sterben würde. Ich packte dann die gefangen Muggelkinder und brachte sie wieder nach Hause."

Luna sah ihn mit einen abschätzenden Blick an. "Bei der Geschwindigkeit die du hier vorlegst, wirst du mehr getötet haben als alle anderen zusammen. Wirst es dir gelingen, damit zu leben?"

"Ich denke schon. Solange ich es nicht genieße, bin ich in Ordnung denke ich. Dies ist alles nur Übung. Wenn ich Riddle erledigt habe, wird der Rest einfach sein."

"Du bist ein mächtiger Zauberer Harry" Warf McGonagall ein. "Erinnere dich an diese Warnung des Machtmissbrauchs."

"In meinem ursprünglichen Welt gab es ein Muggel, der es am besten gesagt hat "Mit großer Macht kommt große Verantwortung. Ich glaube, ich kenne meine Aufgaben hier. Dies ist nichts für mich. Es ist nicht so das die Menschen so weiterleben Menschen sollen in der Lage zu sein Frei zu leben und keine Angst, ich werde nie dunkel, Professor, ich bin ziemlich Grau aber nicht Dunkel"

Das Treffen ging noch weitere 20 Minuten weiter, wo sie über seine Mission diskutierten.

Dann lösten sie sich auf um in 2 tagen den nächsten planmäßigen Angriff zu planen.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Im Anschluss an die Nachbesprechung, folgte Harry Susan in die Küche. Sie hatte sein Abendessen beiseite stellen lassen für ihn, und sie setzte sich mit ihn während er aß. Als er fertig war reinigten sie das Geschirr der Letzten Abende und gingen dann hinauf in ihre Zimmer. Sie zog ihn ihn ihr Zimmer.

"Susan, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann, wenn du mich haben willst."

Sie sah zu ihm auf,Stieg auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen. In einer ruhigen Stimme, Kratzig aus den Langen Mangel an Gebrauch, sagte sie:..."Als ich sechs war, kamen sie und Töteten meine Mutter und meinen Vater, sie wollten mich auch Töten, aber zuerst taten sie mir sehr weh. Zuerst waren es drei von ihnen, und sie verletzten mich sehr, ich verstand nicht was da taten. Aber ich wusste das es wehtat." Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. "Meine Tante kam, bevor sie mich töten können. Sie hat mich gerettet, aber es dauerte Monate bevor ich meine Augen schließen konnte, ohne sie zu sehen. Ich fühlte mich so schuldig, am Leben zu sein, während es meine Mutter und mein Vater nicht mehr sind. Dann kamst du hierher. Du bist nicht wie die anderen. Du hast die ganze zeit über keine Angst. Du bist nicht die ganze zeit über Böse. Du bist ein guter Mann Harry Potter. Du nahmst dir die zeit zum Reden mit einen dummen, stummen Mädchen, das alle anderen auch ignorierte. Du machtest mich glücklicher und behandelst mich wie jeden anderen.

Susan durchquerte den Raum zu ihren Bett, raffte den Spielzeug Drachen der Patrouillierte. "Du haben mir das hergestellt, obwohl du es nicht machen musstet." Du erwartest nichts dafür im Gegenzug. Du bist ein Guter Mann Harry Potter. Ich möchte das du die Nacht mit mir Verbringst, ich mein damit nicht Sex, obwohl ich lasse dich wenn du willst. Ich will dich nur hier bei mir, damit ich mich sicher fühlen kann, wenigstens für eine Nacht. Ich weiß, ich bin nicht die Frau, die du willst, aber ich bin Müde davon die ganze Zeit angst zu haben.

**Oh Hölle. Was kann ich dazu sagen? **"Wenn du willst bleibe ich bei dir bleiben Susan." Sie lächelt ihn an und ging ins Bad, um sich für das Bett vorzubereiten.

Harry machte sich auf den weg zu seinem eigenen Zimmer um sich entkleiden und zur Vorbereitung auf Bett. Eine saubere Boxer-shorts und T-Shirt unter einem Bademantel, machte er seinen Weg zurück in Susans Zimmer.

"Guten Abend Harry."

"Madam Bones."

"Danke das Susan wieder spricht." Sagte sie. "Susan erzählte mir von ihren Plänen heute Abend. Wenn du ihr weh tust, und das brauche ich dir sicher nicht mehr sagen,aber ich tue es trotzdem:... Tue ihr weh,und ich werde dich Töten."

"Ja Ma'am."

"Gehe weiter, sie wartet wahrscheinlich schon auf dich."

"Gute Nacht Madam Bones"

Amelia starrte die geschlossene Tür an. All diese Macht und doch erschreckt er sich durch das Glucken verhalten von mir, Verrückt. Minerva um nichts würde ich mir da sorgen machen, Es gibt keine Möglichkeit das dieser Junge dunkel werden würde.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Susan wartete auf ihn, als er den Raum betrat. Sie zog die Decke zurück vom Bett und er trat zu ihr, löschte die Lichter. Sie kuschelte sich in der Stille an ihn nach mehr als einer stunde der stille,

"Oh Merlin, ja. Aber nicht heute Abend. Vielleicht später, wenn wir einander besser kennen. Wir wissen nicht genug voneinander, und wir sollten warten, bevor wir weiter gehen."

Susan gerade kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. **Tante hatte recht, er ist ein guter Mensch.**


	12. Answers and Timelines

Chapter Twelve – Answers and Timelines

1981. Abweichung der Realitäten

James und Lily Potter, sowie deren 15 Monate alter Sohn Harry wurden von Voldemort in ihren Haus in Godrics Hollow getötet.

Er trat über die Schwelle als James in den Flur erschien. Es war leicht, zu leicht. Potter hatte nicht mal seinen Zauberstab dabei.

"Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Er ist es! Ich werde versuchen ihn aufzuhalten."

"Mich aufhalten, ohne einen Zauberstab in der Hand…"

"Avada Kedravra!" Das Grüne Licht füllte den engen Flur, James Potter fiel wie eine Marionette deren Fäden man durchgeschnitten hatte... Er konnte Lily Potter aus den Obergeschoss schreien hören. Sie war gefangen, aber solang sie zweckmäßig war, hatte sie nichts zu fürchten...

Voldemort stieg die Stufen hinauf und hörte mit Vergnügen ihre kläglichen Versuche, sich zu Verbarrikadieren...

Er zwang die Tür sich zu öffnen, und schob mit einen Lässigen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes, Die Kiste und den Stuhl, den sie eilig aufgetürmt hatte beiseite... und da stand sie, das Kind in ihren Armen. Bei seinem Anblick, ließ sie ihren Sohn in die Krippe hinter ihr schweben, und breitete ihre Arme breit aus, Als wenn sie damit zu seinen Schutz beitragen könnte wie man ihn ihren Augen sah...

"Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!"

"Geh beiseite, du Dummes Mädchen!"

"Nicht Harry ... Bitte erbarme dich ... erbarme dich ... Nicht Harry Harry Bitte nicht -! Ich werde alles tun ..."

Er hätte sie zwingen können, den weg zur Krippe freizumachen, aber es erschien Klüger sie alle zu Töten... Das grüne Licht blitzte durch den Raum und ließ sie wie ihren Ehemann zu Boden gehen.

Das grüne Licht blitzte durch den Raum und ließ sie wie ihr Ehemann. Das Kind hatte nicht die ganze Zeit geweint. Er konnte stehen, umklammerte die Gitterstäbe von seinem Bettchen, und er blickte in das Gesicht des Eindringlings mit einer Art von hellen Interesse.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Und der Junge kam zu seinen Eltern.

**...-ooo000ooo-... **

5.März 1982 - Das Ministerium Fällt Voldemort in die Hände.

Der Minister der Magie saß sitzend am Schreibtisch seines Büro´s als seine Leibwächter starben. Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange brachen in das Büro, als der Letzte Auror fiel. Sie zielten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf ihn, als Voldemort den Raum betrat.

"Ich glaube,du sitzt in meinen Stuhl."

"Dumbledore wird dich stoppen!"

"Sie legen viel zu viel Vertrauen in einen Alten Mann. Avada Kedavra!"

Der Minister sackte von seinen Stuhl. Voldemort wandte sich an seine Leutnants, Durchsucht das Gebäude. "Keine Überlebenden!"

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Minerva´s Schrei hallte weit aus der Burg hinaus. Dieser Bastard Riddle hatte Albus "Herz" mit einen Schwarzmagischen Fluch aus der Brust sammelte sich selbst, und stand wieder auf nachdem sie ein Schneidefluch sie im Gesicht getroffen hatte. Vielleicht würde sie heute Sterben, aber die Bastarde würden herausfinden, warum der Name McGonagall bis zum heutigen Tage in den Highlands gefürchtet wurde. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu dein zwei Todesser die auf sie zuliefen und Beobachtete wie sie fielen bevor sie ihren Zauberstab heben konnte.

Sie fühlte eine Hand an ihren rechten Handgelenk.

"Minerva, es ist Zeit zu gehen."

"Sie töteten Albus Filius."

"Ich weiß, dass Minerva, wir können nichts dagegen tun. Wenn wir bleiben, sterben wir. Wenn wir jetzt diesen Ort verlassen können wir sie in aller Ruhetöten."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

5. Dezember 1983 - Der Untergang des Muggel-Regierung des Vereinigten Königreichs

Der Premierminister, der unter einen Imperiusfluch stand, beging Selbstmord bei einer Ankündigung im Nationalen Fernsehen.

Die Königin Schwor Voldemort die Treue, und verzichtete auf die Nachfolge, auf den Familie starb 2 tage später.

Muggel-Regierung und Militärköpfe stehen unter Imperiusfluch.

Prinz William ( 18 Monate ) wurde von einen unseriösen SAS Kader und seinen Kindermädchen, aus Balmoral in den Hochlanden Schottlands entführt.

"das ist Jimmy, mein Sohn Major. Der Bastard hat mein Haus zerstört, meine Gesamte Familie..." der Mann schauderte „wir brauchen den Lockvogel, wir müssen den Prinzen schützen."

"Den König." Korrigierte Llewellyn wesentlich. "Guter Gedanke" Er drehte sich zu der Frau mit den Kleinkind auf dem Arm. "Sind sie bereit zu gehen, Miss Lawrence?"

"Sind wir Major. Wir müssen die Krone schützen."

In der Tat."Er wandte sich an seine Truppen "Auschwärmen Männer. Wir gehen in den Untergrund!"

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

1984 - Die Nacht der Messer

Die Regierungen von Frankreich, Deutschland, Italien, Österreich, der UdSSR, VR China, USA, Kanada, Mexiko, Brasilien fallen alle unter den Imperius Eine Mischung aus kontrollierten Politiker und Militärs und korrupten Betrügern Regierte nun.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Dezember 1986 - Bones Familie angegriffen, Susans Eltern getötet, Susan vergewaltigt. Gerettet von Amelia Bones und ihr Widerstand Zelle.

Der letzte der Drei Todesser, stand vor den Schluchzenden kleinen Mädchen. Er streckte seinen Arm aus um ihr Leben auszulöschen, als plötzlichlich ein "Crucio" erklang in den den kleinen Haus.

Die drei Todesser fielen zu Boden, und Schrieen vor Schmerzen.

"Richtet diese Bastarde" als sie ihre Nichte aus den Bett holte. "Es wird wieder alles in Ordnung Susy, sie werden dich nie wieder verletzten." Sie sah ihren Bruder und seine Frau leblos auf den Boden liegen. "Diese Bastarde werden niemanden mehr schaden."

Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Team "Macht solang weiter bis sie nichts mehr fühlen und beseitigt sie dann, Ich sehe euch dann im Camp." Und sie Apparierte davon."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

10. Juni 1987 - Konsolidierung der alle Regierungen auf Voldemorts Regel.

Massive Vernichtung der Bevölkerung.Völlige Beseitigung aller Muggel-Bildungseinrichtungen.. Medizinische Einrichtungen.

In den drei Jahren zwischen der Night of Knives und die Konsolidierung der Regierungen ist die Weltbevölkerung von 6 Milliarden auf 800 Millionen geschrumpft.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

1991 - Lovegood Familie gefangen genommen und gefoltert. Xenophilius und Selene getötet, Luna als Sex-Sklavin missbraucht.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

22. November 1993 - Luna tötet ihren Vergewaltiger, flüchtet in den Widerstand.

"Willkommen zu Hause Master" begrüßte ihn die 12-jährige Luna den Mann in ihren Leben zurück in seinen Haus "Ich habe das Abendessen für sie fertiggestellt"

"Danke Sklave." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab über den Teller mit den Essen,den sie vor ihn platziert hatte. Keine Säuren, Keine Gifte."Es schadet nie dies zu Kontrollieren, Sklave." Er fuhr mit der Hand über ihren Arsch, sie zuckte als er mit den Essen begann. "Nach den Abendessen heute Abend, wirst du einige Besondere Dinge für mich tun."

"Ooh Master, sie machen mich neugierig"

Er lachte und trank aus Seinem Weinglas. Er begann sofort zu würgen.

"Oh mögen sie es nicht Meister? Ich habe extra für sie ein spezielles binäres Gift hergestellt. Ein Part in der Soße und ein Teil im Wein, einzeln harmlos, damit ihr Scan nichts zeigen würde. "Sie sollten nicht überall ihre Tränke Bücher herum liegen lassen Meister, diese gaben mir eine menge Ideen."

Sie hob seinen Zauberstab und legte den hinter ihren Ohr. Dann nahm sie einen Knochenhammer aus der Küche. "Das Gift wird dich nicht töten Meister" Es lähmt dich nur. Ich werde dich Töten, und einen Knochen nach den anderen dabei brechen."

Sie begann mit seinen Zehen am linken Fuß. Das Gift hinderte ihn daran zu schreien, aber Severus Snape starb in Agonie.

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

1994 eine Zufällige Entladung der Magie bei der Nahrungssuche, trennte Hermine Granger von ihrer Familie.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

3. Juni 1997 - Harry James Potter wechselt in diese Realität

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Harry Apparierte etwas ausserhalb des Dorfes Godrics Hollow. Die Stadt selbst war verlassen, die Bevölkerung starb bei der Massenvernichtung, inzwischen lebten die Leute meilenweit entfernt auf Farmen. Sie produzierten Nahrung für die Städte.

Flitwick machte ihn den Vorschlag, das er vielleicht in der Lage wäre sein Elternhaus zu finden, obwohl der Fidelius Zauber noch intakt war. Er hatte aus zweiter Hand berichte wo sein Zimmer war und auch die Krippe stand. Er lebte ja in den Haus als der Fidelius gesprochen wurde, das Haus war unberührt im Gegensatz zu den Verwüstungen den der reflektierende Fluch auf Voldemort verursacht hatte.

Er folgte den Anweisungen die ihn Minerva gab, und da war es. Der weg zur Haustür war überwuchert im Gegensatz zum Weg der den Zaun entlang verlief. Er näherte sich der Tür, und öffnete sie mit mit einer Berührung. Das gesamte Haus war Magisch verseucht,ähnlich wie der Grimmauld Place Nr. 12 aus seinen Erinnerungen. Das würde eine menge Arbeit bedeuten. Und es war nicht die art von Arbeit an der was gutes dran ist. Wenn er nur jemanden hätte...

Dobby! Er konnte gehen und versuchen Dobby zu befreien. Während er dort war, konnte er gleich Lucius um die ecke bringen. Er zog seinen Mantel an, und apparierte Richtung Malfoy Manor.


	13. Retribution

**Chapter Thirteen - Retribution**

Harry apparierte in das Foyer des Malfoy Manors. Niemand war in der nähe, dies war interessant. Er errichte sein Schild und beschloss, dieses Haus erst mal zu erkunden. Er konnte vier Dunkle Male in der Residenz spüren. Es war schon eine Woche her, seit seinen Angriff auf Hogwarts, war Draco dumm genug das Mal zu empfangen, nachdem er seine Macht gesehen hatte? Er machte sich auf den weg, zu den Mal das auf diesen Stockwerk des Hauses lag. Er fand das das Mal im Speisesaal, es gehörte Narzissa Malfoy.

Narzissa Malfoy schnappte nach Luft als sie ihn sah, und er zauberte einen Ganzkörper Klammerfluch auf sie und ließ sie zu sich schweben. Sie folgte ihn schwebend die Treppe hinauf. Er öffnete die 2. Tür auf der Rechten Seite und betrat Draco´s Zimmer. Im inneren fand er Draco und Blaise Zabini über einen Buch zusammengedrängt. Wieder warf er Körperklammer Flüche und lies sie zu sich schweben in ihrer Steifen formen. Die stille Parade fuhr den Flur weiter entlang zum Arbeitszimmer des Hausherren.

Harry entriegelte die Tür und stieß sie auf. Hier stand Lucius Malfoy, seine Hosen waren bis zu den Knöcheln runter gelassen und er stieß immer wieder Hektisch zu. Harry zog die Augenbraue hoch, im Laufe des Tages? Mit seiner Frau und seinen Sohn im Haus? Arroganter Arsch. Er ignorierte vorerst die Schmerzensschreie des Mädchens.

"Guten Tag Lucius Malfoy, bist du bereit zu sterben?"

Der Todesser wirbelte herum, seinen Zauberstab bereits in der Hand haltend, als der Körperklammer Fluch ihn traf. Seine Gliedmaßen schnappten an seine Seite und sein Zauberstab fiel Klappernd zu Boden ..

"Ich bin der Reaper." Intonierte er. "Ich bin hier um die Anhänger des wahnsinnigen Halbbluts Tom Riddle auszulöschen." Mit einen Wink seiner Hand, hob er die Ganzkörperklammer auf den Oberen Teil von Malfoys Körper auf."

"Der Dunkle Lord wird..."

"Ja, ich weiß" der Dunkle Lord wird mich umbringen. Ich kann nicht umhin bemerken, das ich noch immer hier bin. Du jedoch wirst heute sterben. Die Frage ist nur, ob ich es Schnell und schmerzlos oder langsam und Schmerzhaft erledigen sollte. Du hast die Wahl.

"Was willst du?"

Harry reichte Lucius eine Socke. Er lächelte als er die Verwirrung in den Augen des Mannes sah.

"Rufen Sie Ihren Hauself Dobby."

Noch immer verwirrt sprach Malfoy "Dobby!"

Der Elf tauchte vor seinen Meister auf an den er gebunden war.

"Gib in die Socke."

Malfoy war verwirrter als zuvor, Malfoy war noch mehr verwirrt, dieser Verrückte kam zu seinem Haus, um ihn zu zwingen, einen Hauselfen zu befreien? "Nimm die Socke Dobby."

"Meister schenkt Dobby Kleidung, Meister gab sie und Dobby nahm sie."

"Dobby ist jetzt frei."

Die verhüllte Gestalt kniete neben dem winzigen Elfen. "Du bist frei Dobby. Möchtest du für mich arbeiten?"

"Sie haben das getan" Sie sind ein großer Zauberer, aber Dobby kann hier nicht weg, Dobby muss bleiben um die Miss zu pflegen.

"Miss?"

"CRUCIO!"

Harry drehte sich um und sah das Nackte Mädchen mit den sich der Ältere Malfoy beschäftigt hatte, sie hatte den Zauberstab von Lucius in der Hand und zauberte. Ihre Zauberstab Bewegung war präzise, ihre Konzentration auf ihn gerichtet. Die Luft war mit Lucius schreien erfüllt.

Hermine? Wie ist das überhaupt möglich? Sie ist Muggelgeboren. Die Muggelgeborenen wurden alle ausgesondert und getötet bei der großen Vernichtungs-welle.

"Hermine? Hermine Granger?"

Das Mädchen beendete den Zauber und wies mit den Zauberstab auf Harry.

"Bleiben sie weg von mir Zauberer. Ich werde sie töten, wie ich sie umbringen werde. Sie wandte sich wieder den Malfoys zu "Crucio!" dieses mal zielte sie auf Draco "gefällt dir das? Du hast mich 3 Jahre lang benutzt. Jetzt bin ich ich dran... nachdem sie über 3 minuten den Zauber aufrecht erhielt, musste sie ihren Tribut bezahlen und war kaum noch bei Bewusstsein. "Du hast meinen Vater getötet, du meine Mutter getötet...Ich werde dich töten!

"Sie haben dich benutzt? Sie haben dich über 3 Jahre hinweg vergewaltigt?" Harry verlor die Kontrolle über seine Magie, sie kam unaufgefordert heraus und verwandelte Lucius Malfoy in einen blutigen Dunst, Narcissa, Draco und Blaise folgten ihn in den Tod.

Entsetzt über seinen Verlust der Kontrolle über seiner Magie, zwang sich Harry wieder zu beruhigen. Er wandte sich an den Elf, der ihn vor entsetzen anstarrte. "Dobby, wir müssen Hermine an einen sicheren Ort bringen. Willst du mit mir kommen? Ich habe ein Haus, es ist dreckig aber es ist sicher."

"Miss ist schwer verletzt, Dobby tut was er kann aber sie ist schwer verletzt. Dobby wird mit ihnen gehen, können sie der Miss helfen?."

Harry hob das protestierende Mädchen von Boden. Was haben diese Bastarde ihr nur angetan? "Du musst dich irgendwo festhalten Dobby damit wir apparieren können."

"Nur die erste Zeit. Wenn sie die Miss verletzten, wird Dobby dich töten."

"Dobby, Wenn ich die Miss verletzte, töte ich mich selbst."

Der Elf nickte und hielt sich an den Saum seines Mantels fest. Und die drei apparierten davon.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Sie tauchten vor Potter Cottage in Godrics Hollow wieder auf.

"Dobby, dieses Haus wurde seit 16 Jahren nicht mehr bewohnt. Kannst du eines der Schlafzimmer für Hermine herrichten?"

Der Elf nickte und ging ins Haus hinein.

Das Mädchen war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Er musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, das dies nicht seine Hermine war. Was dies betrifft war sie nie "sein" sie wurde ausgenutzt und verletzt. Konnte er sie zum Widerstand bringen? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern das eine Muggelgeborene unter ihnen war. Nicht zum ersten mal fragte er sich wie verschroben die Welt war.

. In seinen Armen. Was zur Heiligen Hölle haben diese Bastarde mit ihr gemacht?

**Nicht mein Hermine. Nicht die Frau, die ich kenne. Sie ist tot. Das ist nicht mein Hermine. Gott, sie ist so verletzt. **

Ein „Plopp" erklang, der Elf war wieder da, "Dobby nimmt Miss und hilft ihr." Er schwebte das Bewusstlose Mädchen aus seinen Armen. Vielen Dank großer Zauberer für die Befreiung Dobby wird Miss helfen." Und weg war er.

Harry saß auf der Veranda und begann zu schluchzen.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Poppy Pomfrey räumte ihren "Krankensaal" nachdem es den ganzen Tag über Beschwerden gab auf. Mit Dach über den Köpfen und sicheren Orten zum Operieren, hatte sie deutlich mehr zeit. Sie drehte sich um als sie ein "Plopp" hörte, sie drehte sich um und sah das es zu Potter gehörte der gerade erschien.

"Madam Pomfrey, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Ich habe ein Vergewaltigungsopfer gefunden, die sie braucht ... Ich weiß nicht, was sie braucht. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie hier akzeptiert werden würde, könnten Sie mit mir kommen? Sie ist schwer verletzt . "

"Natürlich Harry, lassen sie mich eben meine Ausrüstung holen."

Poppy rief nach einen ihrer Assistenten, dann verschwanden sie.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

"Sweet Merlin Harry, wer hat ihr das angetan?"

"Die Malfoys. Sie hatten sie für 3 Jahre.

"Du hast sie Besucht?" Sie schauderte "Ich hoffe, du hast dir viel zeit gelassen.

"Ich habe zu viel Temperament." Sagte er. "Es ging viel zu schnell." Er schämte sich dafür selbst. "wird sie wieder gesund werden?"

"Den psysichen Schaden, kann ich heilen. Aber ich weiß nicht wie ihr geistiger zustand sein wird." "Weißt du etwas darüber?"

"In meiner Welt, war sie meine beste Freundin. Vielleicht auch mehr, wenn ich nicht so ein Feigling gewesen wäre." Er sah in ihre Augen "Sie ist Muggelgeboren. Ist dies ein Problem, wenn ich mit ihr zum Widerstand gehe?"

"Vielleicht. Eine menge Leute beschuldigen die Muggelgeborenen für Voldemorts Terror. Sie sagen, das wenn sie nicht wären, hätte er nicht..."

"Wenn dem so ist, werde ich mich von Widerstand distanzieren. Meine Version von dieser Frau war die klügste Hexe, die ich je getroffen habe. Sie kannte mehr Magie als ich, sie zwang mich immer mehr zu lernen um mit ihr mitzuhalten. Wenn der Widerstand sie nicht akzeptiert, dann akzeptieren sie auch mich nicht. Ich kann mich die ganze zeit unter einen Fidelius verstecken und der Rest der Welt kann zur Hölle gehen."

"Ich kann dich verstehen Harry. Ich werde mit den Rat sprechen wenn du willst. Ich muss langsam zurück."

"Einen Augenblick, ich lasse Dobby wissen das ich für einige zeit weg bin."

"Nicht nötig Harry, ich muss nicht wissen wo ich bin, aber ich weiß wo mein Ziel ist. Und sie war verschwunden.

"Was meinst du damit "in meiner Welt" Zauberer? Ich habe dich noch nie in meinen Leben getroffen."

Hermine stand in hinter im in der Tür und klammerte sich an Lucius Malfoys Zauberstab, in der anderen Hand hielt sie einen reparierten Morgenmantel in der Hand.

"Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Ich habe eine seltsame Geschichte zu erzählen. Du wirst sie wahrscheinlich nicht glauben."

"Versuch es doch Zauberer."

"Ich komme nicht von hier. Ich komme aus einer Welt sehr ähnlich wie dieser hier, wo wir beide uns in einen Zug kennengelernt haben als wir 11 Jahre alt waren."

"Du bist aus einer anderen Dimension? Das klingt nach einer schlechten Science-Fiction Geschichte."

"Erzähl mir davon. Ihr Name war Hermine Jane Granger. Ihrer Eltern sind Michael und Kathy Granger, sie waren Zahnä Geburtsdatum ist der 19. September 1979. Sie liebte Bücher über alles. Ihre persönliche Vorliebe waren Jane Austin Romane."

"Wie...wie können sie all diese dinge wissen?" Sie saß auf der anderen Seite der Veranda.

"Wie ich schon sagte, wir trafen uns in einen Zug als wir 11 waren. Du hast mir öfters mein Leben gerettet als ich zählen kann, ich rette ein- oder zweimal dein Leben. Jedes Jahr zu meinen Geburtstag kaufte sie mir ein Buch. Und jedes Jahr an ihren Geburtstag versuchte ich ihr kein Buch zu kaufen aber in der Regel am ende kaufte ich ihr doch immer ein ...ich"

"Du was?"

"Ich liebte sie. Ich weiß, das Du nicht sie bist. Ich weiß, das du mich nicht kennst und dich fragst, wer zur Hölle ich bin, aber wenn ich dich ansehe dann sehe ich sie. Wenn du sprichst,höre ich sie sprechen. "Er bemühte sich seine Emotionen in griff zu bekommen." Du bist hier sicher. Ich werde dich lehren wie du mit diesen Zauberstab umgehen kannst. Es ist nur fair, sie brachte es mir bei.

"Du wirst mich nicht anfassen, Zauberer"

"Das weiß ich. Ich habe sie nie angerührt. Ich habe ihr nie erzählt was ich für sie fühlte, sie wusste es nicht bis sie Starb um mich zu Retten."

"Warst du nicht mit ihr zusammen? War sie allein?

"Nein, sie war mit meine Besten Kumpel zusammen. Sie liebte Ron Weasley.

Plötzlich zeigte ihr Zauberstab zwischen seinen Augen."Du hast mich angelogen! Ich könnte niemals diesen Mutterlosen Hurensohn lieben!"

"Jedenfalls nicht in dieser Welt" Der Ron hier ist ein Arschloch da bin ich mir sicher, aber ich weiß das Ron ein Toller Kerl ist.

"Oh ja, ER IST EIN VERDAMMT BESCHISSENES SCHWEIN ICH HABE NOCH EINES SEINER AUTOGRAMME!" Sie öffnete ihren Mantel und entblößte ihren inneren Oberschenkel, dort waren tiefe schreckliche Narben mit den Initalien M, Z, und W. "MALFOY, ZABINI UND WEASLEY HABEN DAS MIT IHREN EIGENEN ZAUBERSTÄBEN EINGERITZT" Schrie sie ihn an.

Er konnte die Augen nicht abwenden. Wieder einmal überkam in die Kalte und Dunkle Wut.

"Dobby".

Dobby erschien vor ihn. "Dobby achte bitte auf die Miss. Ich muss jetzt jemanden sehen."

"Ja,Großer Zauberer.

"Mein Name ist Harry, Dobby. Ich bin kein großer Zauberer. Ich bin nur ein Killer. Ich muss gehen, jemanden umbringen."

Und weg war er.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**


	14. The Burrow

**Chapter Fourteen – The Burrow**

Ron Weasley stieß sich von Boden ab um seinen neuen Besen zu Testen. Sein Jahr als Schulsprecher und Quidditch Kapitän war vorbei, aber Urlaub ist Urlaub. Bill hatte ihn den Zauber gezeigt um den Veela Charme zu kontrollieren, und es gab auch einige Muggel Mädchen in Ottery St. Catchpole wenn er sich entscheiden musste, wessen Gesellschaft er bevorzugte. Muggel waren lustig fand er, den sie leisteten überhaupt keinen Widerstand beim Imperius. Sie würden dich dann anflehen alles mit ihnen zu machen, was auch immer du willst.

Er flog eine Schlangen-Linie über das Quidditch-Feld, und er genoß einfach den Akt des Fliegens. Draco und Blaise starben als dieser Reaper Wichser Malfoy Manor angegriffen hatte, er vermisste seine beiden Kumpels wirklich. Sie hatten sich das Mädchen geteilt, als die Beteiligten sie besuchten. Es musste etwas gegen diesen Reaper getan werden. Hoffentlich würde der Dunkle Lord oder sein engster Kreis diesen Heuchler zermalmen.

Bill war heute zuhause, und unterhielt sich mit seiner Veela. Charlie war auf Reisen. Ginny ist mit Ted Nott ausgegangen, und versuchte Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen.

"Accio Besen!"

Der geschrieene Befehl erschreckte ihn, und Ron kämpfte um die Kontrolle des Besens. Auf seinen unaufhaltsamen Abstieg zu den Wartenden Händen des Reapers. Der Besen wurde plötzlich gestoppt, als der Reaper ihn in den Händen hielt undRons Körper mit genügend Schwung zu Boden warf, der ausreichte ihn die Luft aus den Lungen zu pressen.

Der Reaper griff mit einer Faust nach den T-shirt von Ron, und zerrte ihn zum Fuchsbau. Der Reaper knallte ihn gegen eine Außenwand und hielt ihn mit einen Klebefluch dort fest.

"Geh nicht weg, Ronald Weasley. Ich muss mich eben deinen Bruder besuchen bevor wir beide uns unterhalten werden." Die verhüllte Gesagt wandte sich von Ron ab, um in den Fuchsbau zu gelangen. Im Wohnbereich wurde Fleur erschreckt als die Tür sich mit einen Ruck öffnete und einen Knall erzeugte, sie hatte das Getränk auf Bill seinen Schoß verschüttet. Er schlug sie mit der Hand, so das sie durch den ganzen Raum flog, als Harry den Raum betrat.

Harrys Magie zog den Mann sitzend zu seinen Füßen, und Schlug ihn mit den Gesicht vorran gegen die nächste Wand.

"Frauen Schlagen, Bill? Ist es das, was aus der Weasley-Familie geworden ist? Arthur wäre so stolz auf dich.

"Erwähne, nie wieder meinen Vater in diesen Haus, es hat mein bisheriges Leben gedauert, die Schande die er über die Familie gebracht hat zu überwinden. Der größere Mann sah die verhüllte Gestalt hitzig an, Fäuste flogen.

Er rannte voller Wucht in eine Wand der Magie, eine Wand die ihn von allen Seiten umgab. Das Feld der Magie zog an seinen Armen und Beinen. Bill Weasley schrie, als alle vier seiner Extremitäten ausgerenkt wurden.

Der Reaper wandte sich an das Mädchen auf dem Boden, und half ihr auf die Füße.

"Fleur Delacour. Natürlich warum habe ich das nicht erwartet?"

"Sie kennen mich?"

"Ich kenne deinen Namen und dein Gesicht. Ich habe herausgefunden das es nicht heißt, das ich dich kenne. Wir werden es später Diskutieren wenn du möchtest. Hemmen diese Fesseln deine Talente?"

"Das tun sie, und er nutzt den Kragen, um mich zu Kontrollieren.

"Nun das können wir so nicht lassen. Er berührte die Fesseln und wollte sie entsperren. Ein paar Klicks später war er erfolgreich. Der Kragen war schwierig, und nicht überall verschlossen, es war ein einziges Stück beschworenes Metall. Er wandte wieder seinen Willen an, um den Metallkragen so zu vergrößern das er leicht über ihren Kopf passte und entfernt werden konnte.

"Enervate!" Bill Weasleys Bewusstsein kehrte zurück.

"Willst du ihn?"

"Ou oui. Bitte."

"Wenn du fertig bist, treffen wir uns draußen. Ich habe einen Ort wo man bleiben kann.

Er wandte sich ab um das Haus zu verlassen, als er die Schreie hörte und ein wenig Lächelte.

Was ist das? Ein Denkarium? Er hob es auf und trug es nach draußen.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Ron kämpfte noch immer gegen den Klebefluch der ihn an der Hauswand festhielt, Als die Verhüllte Gestalt das Haus verließ, und eine von Bills Trophäen vor sich herschweben lies. Er stellte die Schüsselform auf den Tisch und rief Ron seinen Zauberstab zu sich. Dann entfernte der Reaper seinen Mantel.

Unter den Mantel und den Tarnzaubern war ein Mann, ungefähr in seinem Alter. Ein paar Handschuhe, seine Sense, und ein Amulett das den Mantel verschloss. Der Mann legte Rons Zauberstab an seiner Schläfe, und begann einige Silberne Strähnen aus seinen Kopf zu ziehen. Die Stränge wurden in in die Schüssel gelegt. Der Schwarzhaarige Jüngling wandte sich nun zu ihn um, und entfernte den Klebefluch, so dass Ron zu Boden fiel.

In einer Normalen Stimme, begann der Mann zu sprechen. "Ich hatte nicht vor, hierher zu kommen. Ich hatte nicht vor dich damit zu Konfrontieren Ron. Auch wenn du das "Dunkle Mal" angenommen hast, und ich wusste diessofort. Denn ich habe sie dadurch Gefunden."

"Wem?"

"Hermine?" Der Rothaarige hatte einen verständnislosen Blick, "Hermine Granger." Einmal mehr kam in ihn die Wut hoch. "Du kennst nicht mal ihren Namen. Wunderbar. Malfoys Sexsklavin.

"Was ist mit ihr? Warum sollte es sie etwas angehen, was ich mit einer Schlammblut Sklavin gemacht habe?"

Der Mann packte ihn am Hals und zog in in die Schüssel. "Ich werde dir noch zeigen warum sie mir nicht egal ist", und Drückte Rons Gesicht in dir wirbelnden Silbernen Schwaden.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

_"Sitzt hier jemand?" fragte er und deutete auf den Sitz gegenüber von Harry "Überall sonst ist voll."_

_Harry schüttelte den Kopf, und der Junge setzte sich. Er blickte zu Harry und sah dann schnell aus den Fenster und tat so, als wenn er nicht hingeschaut hätte. Harry sah den Schwarzen Fleck auf seiner Nase._

_"Hey, Ron."_

_Die Zwillinge waren zurück._

_"Hör mal, wir gehen in die Mittleren Abteile des Zuges. Lee Jordan hat eine Riesen-Vogelspinne da unten._

_"Richtig", murmelte Ron._

_"Harry", sagte der andere Zwilling, "haben wir uns schon vorgestellt? Fred und George Weasley. Und das ist Ron unser Bruder. Wir sehen uns dann später._

_"Bye" sagten Harry und Ron. Die Zwillinge schlossen die Tür hinter sich._

_"Bist du wirklich Harry Potter?" platzte es aus Ron heraus._

"Das war, als wir uns Trafen Ron. Du wurdest zu meinen Besten Freund."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

_Er hatte gerade seinen Zauberstab erhoben, als die Tür sich erneut öffnete. Der Tollpatschige Junge war zurück, aber dieses mal hatte er ein Mädchen bei sich. Sie trug bereits ihre neuen Hogwarts-Roben._

_"Hat hier jemand eine Kröte gesehen? Neville hat seine verloren" sagte sie. Sie hatte eine Herrische Stimme, viel zu buschige braune Haare und ziemlich große Vorderzähne._

_"Wir haben ihn schon einmal gesagt, das wir sie nicht gesehen haben." sagte Ron, aber das Mädchen hörte nicht zu, sie wurde auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand aufmerksam._

_"Ah, du willst also Zaubern? Dann lass mal sehen._

_Sie setzte sich. Ron schaute verdutzt._

_"Ah-Okay in Ordnung."_

_Er räusperte sich._

_"Sonnenschein, Gänseblümchen und Eidotter, Gelb soll diese Dumme, fette Ratte sein._

_Er schwang seinen Zauberstab aber nichts passierte. Krätze blieb Grau und schlief fest._

_"Bist du sicher das dies ein echter Zauber war?" sagte das Mädchen. "Nun, es war nicht besonders gut, nicht wahr? Ich selbst habe ein paar einfache Zauber geübt und sie haben alle funktioniert. Niemand in meiner Familie besitzt Magie, es war eine große Überraschung, als ich meinen Brief bekam. Aber ich war nie so zufrieden, ich mein es ist die beste Schule für Hexerei und ich habe alle unsere Schulbücher bereits auswendig gelernt, ich hoffe nur es ist gut genug - Übrigens ich bin Hermine Granger und wer seit ihr?_

_Sie sagte dies alles ziemlich schnell._

_Harry sah zu Ron und war erleichtert als er seinen verblüfften Ausdruck er Hatte natürlich nicht alle Bücher auswendig gelernt._

_"Ich bin Ron Weasley" murmelte Ron._

_"Harry Potter" sagte Harry._

_"Bist du das wirklich?" sagte Hermine. Ich weiß natürlich alles über dich – ich bekam ein paar zusätzliche Bücher, ein wenig Hintergrundlektüre. Du Steht in in der Modernen Magischen Geschichte und in Aufstieg und Fall der Dunklen Künste. Sowie in Große Zauberer des 20. Jahrhunderts._

_"Wirklich?" sagte Harry benommen._

_"Meine Güte,du hast das nicht gewusst? Ich würde alles herausfinden was ich könnte, wenn ich du wäre." Weiß einer in welches Haus er kommen wird? Ich habe ein wenig herum gefragt, ich hoffe das ich nach Gryffindor komme, dieses Haus hat den besten Ruf. Aber auch Ravenclaw wäre nicht so schlimm... Wie auch immer wir sollten besser gehen und Nevilles Kröte suchen. Ihr solltet euch langsam umziehen wir müssten bald da sein."_

_Sie ging dann und nahm den Tollpatschigen Jungen mit._

"Das wars, So trafen wir sie damals. Sie war unsere Beste Freundin. Wir machten 6 Jahre in der wir zur Schule gingen alles Gemeinsam. Sie Liebte Dich. Und du hast sie auch geliebt."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

_"Hermine!" stöhnte Ron._

_Hermine lag vollkommen still da, die Augen offen und glasig._

_"Sie wurde in der Nähe der Bibliothek gefunden" sagte Professer McGonagall. "Ich glaube nicht das einer von ihnen, mir dies erklären können? Dies lag neben ihr auf den Boden …"_

_Sie hielt einen kleinen, runden Spiegel Hoch._

_Harry und Ron schüttelten die Köpfe, beide starrten Hermine an._

_"Ich werde sie in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückbegleiten. "Die Schüler sollten jeden Vorfall melden."_

"Das war, als wir herausgefunden haben, das Hermine durch den Basilisken aus der Kammer des Schreckens angegriffen worden war. Wir haben sie fast verloren."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

_"Ich bin ziemlich überrascht, das die ganzen Schlammblüter ihre Koffer noch nicht gepackt haben. Malfoy ging nun weiter. " Ich wette 5 Galleonen das der nächste Stirbt schade das es nicht Granger war."_

_Es klingelte in diesen Moment, dies war pures Glück für Malfoy, den Ron sprang bei seinen letzten Worten von seinen Stuhl, und im Gerangel die Bücher in die Taschen zu verstauen blieben, seine Versuche, Malfoy zu erreichen unbemerkt._

_"Lasst mich zu ihn" knurrte Ron, als Harry und Dean seine Arme festhielten. "Es ist mir egal, ich brauche meinen Zauberstab nicht, ich werde ihn mit meinen bloßen Händen töten._

"Du warst mehr als nur bereit, deinen Guten Freund Draco zu schaden, wann immer er die Notwendigkeit hatte, Hermine zu beleidigen.

Harry zeigte Ron all seine Erinnerungen an Ron und Hermine zusammen. Ihre Erholung von der Basilisken Versteinerung, das Trimagische Turnier, ihre gemeinsame Zeit im Auftrag des Ordens. Selbst erleben wollte er all diese Dinge nie.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

"Ron!"

Harry saß da in völliger Dunkelheit. Er hatte sich weggeschlichen und wollte ein wenig für sich allein sein. Seit Dumbledores Tod hatte sich seine Welt verschlossen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch damit umgehen konnte. Warum suchte Hermine hier oben nach Ron? Dann durchflutete ein schwaches Licht den Dachboden, Ron hatte seinen Zauberstab benutzt und ein "Lumos" benutzt. Das Licht zeigte seine Freundin mit einen Haufen Kleidung auf den Boden.

"Ich wollte dich sehen "Mine"

"Ron! Oh, Ron!"

"Ich liebe dich "Mine."

"Liebe mich, liebe mich, liebe mich Ron" sie zog ihn zu sich ran, und ihre Leidenschaft wurde von seinen Küssen beruhigt.

Harry drehte sich zur Wand und versuchte sein Bestes, um seine Freunde nicht beim Liebesspiel zu stören. Nicht zum ersten mal spürte er eine Brennende Eifersucht auf Ron Weasley. Wenn es im Leben wichtig war, hatte Ron, eine Menge davon. Er lächelte zu sich selbst, zu mindestens die beiden Wichtigsten Menschen in seinen Leben hatte er gefunden.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Ron fühlte, wie er aus den Denkarium gezogen wurde, und auf den Boden geworden wurde.

Er beobachtete, wie der Schwarzhaarige Mann seinen Zauberstab von Tisch genommen hat.

"Ich weiß das du nicht der Ron Weasley bist, der mein Freund war. Ich weiß, das die Frau die du Missbrauchst hast nicht die Hermine Granger bist die wir beide liebten. Aber es zu wissen und es zu glauben sind zwei verschiedene Dinge."

"Ich zeigte dir die Erinnerungen, damit du weißt warum ich dich Töten werde. Aber ich werde es nicht mit Magie tun,... Ich werde dich mit meine bloßen Händen auseinander nehmen. Steh auf du Sohn einer Hure.

Ron rappelte sich zuversichtlich auf, seine Größe und sein Gewicht würden ihn, den Sieg gegen den verblendeten Irren gewährleisten. Sein Vertrauen wurde schnell zerstört, als er entdeckte das seine entspannte Erziehung als Reinblüter seiner Körperlichen Ausdauer nicht sonderlich gut tat. Und auch die gelegentlichen Kämpfe mit seinen Brüdern bereiteten ihn nicht darauf vor. Er fand sein Gesicht selbst im Dreck wieder, als der Verrückte auf sein Rücken kniete, und versuchte sein Kopf zu drehen damit er nach hinten schauen konnte.

Harry hatte Rons Leben in seinen Händen. Eine schnelle Drehung und es war vorbei. Ein kurzer Dreh …. Er bäumte sich zurück und drückte den Reinblüter, so hart wie er konnte beim aufstehen von sich weg.

"Ich kann es nicht tun. Ich kann dich nicht töten Ron, egal wie er du es verdient hast, ich kann dich nicht töten."

"Aber, ich kann es." Harry drehte sich um und sah Fleur, wie sie Bills Zauberstab benutzte um einen "Recucto" auf den Kopf von Ron zu Zaubern.

"Du bist mir ein Rätsel Krieger"

"Mein Name ist Harry. Harry Potter.

"Fleur Delacour. Aber das weißt du ja bereits." Sie sah ihn seltsam an. "Ich erinnere mich an jeden Menschen den ich getroffen habe. Aber dich kenne ich nicht."

Harry schaute traurig auf die Stelle, die das Antlitz und den Namen seines verloren Freundes getragen hatte. "Das bekomme ich oft zu hören. Willst du irgendwo hin? Ich habe ein sicheres Haus, wenn du es brauchst."

"Und was ist die Miete für dieses "sichere Haus"?

"Das Versprechen, das ich dich oder auch meine anderen Gäste nicht ausnutzen werde, wenn doch kannst du mich umbringen."

"Ich glaube, ich kann dieses Versprechen einhalten. Hier." Sie warf ihm einen Beutel zu. "Der Schatz des Hauses. Sollte nicht der berüchtigte "Reaper" die Schätze seiner Opfer sammeln. Das erschreckt die Reinblut Bastarde mehr als sie einfach nur zu töten.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, das du Sachen Plünderst. Vielen Dank." Er sammelte seine Sachen und Erinnerungen wieder ein und hob das Denkarium an, um es mitzunehmen. Er bot der Frau seinen anderen Arm. "Wollen wir?"

Sie nahm vorsichtig seinen Arm und sie Apparierten davon. So dass nur zwei Leichen, ein brennendes Gebäude, und der Spektrale Reaper schwebend im Himmel verblieben.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte derzeit keine Freude im leben.

Das Weasley-Haus war der fünfte Standort der von diesen "Reaper" angegriffen wurde, und doch war es dieses mal anders. Erstens geschah es am Hellichsten Tag. Zweitens aus irgendeinem Grund zeigte der Körper von Ronald B. Weasley Anzeichen davon das er Körperlich geschlagen wurde, bevor er getötet wurde. Das muss was Persönliches gewesen sein, aber niemand aus den Freundeskreis der Weasleys oder deren Feinde, war ein Klasse 6 Magier. Und niemand konnte dies alles schaffen, außer dem Dunklen Lord.

Der Dunkle Lord wollte tägliche Berichte über diesen Fall. Immer wenn der Dunkle Lord ein persönliches Interesse an einen Fall hatte. War dies eine schlechte Sache.

Nein, Shacklebolt machte das leben derzeit keine Freude.


	15. The Cottage

**Chapter Fifteen – The Cottage**

Tom Riddle erschien auf der Bildfläche der Weasley-Morde kurz nachdem die Auroren den Vorfall meldeten. Er untersuchte die verfügbaren Daten, während die Auroren sich vor ihn in den Staub warfen, dieses mal war es anders als zuvor.

Er schaue auf die Senior Auroren. "Steh auf Shacklebolt. Berichte was hier vorgefallen ist."

"Ich habe nur eine erste Zusammenfassung Mein Herr." Kingsley schwitzte sichtlich als er dies berichtete. "Dies scheint die Arbeit des gleichen Terroristen oder eines Teams von Terroristen zu sein. Der Mann im inneren, William Weasley 27, ein Fluchbrecher für die Direktion, seine Arme und Beine wurden durch Mächtige Magie ausgerenkt bevor er getötet wurde. Die Tötung war weniger Klinisch als frühere Opfer, es schien als ob es langsam und unordentlich geschah um den Tod zu verlängern und dabei das Opfer am Leben und Bewußtsein zu halten damit der Schmerz länger anhielt.

"Das zweite Opfer, Ronald Weasley 17, Hogwarts Schulsprecher in diesen Jahr, jedenfalls bis zu dieser Tragödie. Seine Ermordung war noch ungewöhnlicher als bei seinen Bruder. Erst nachdem er physisch geschlagen wurde, hat man ihn mit einem "Reducto" auf den Kopf hingerichtet. Einen verheerenden Angriff, mit einen extrem niedrigen Energieverbrauch für diese Täter. Die Methode mit den sein Bruder denTod fand lässt mich vermuten das dieser sogenannte "Reaper" durch ein weiteren Täter unterstützt wurde.

"Wie bei den Malfoy Morden, hatte dieses Haus einen Sklaven mit Magie. In diesen Fall eine Viertel Veela mit voller Charme Fähigkeit. Sie wurde als Klasse 5 Magie nutzer eingestuft mit vollen Veela Charme. In beiden Fällen fehlen die Sklaven, im Gegensatz zu den Fall Malfoy, fehlt hier keiner der Hauselfen."

Weasley war offensichtlich ein Narr. Als Fluchbrecher, war er selbst ein Klasse 5 Magier. Um einen Sklaven mit mehr oder weniger Befugnissen zu halten wie man selbst hatte, war ein Rezept für eine Katastrophe. Würde der Reaper nicht über seinen Kopf schweben, hätte er gewettet das der Sklave sich befreit hat und an ihrem "Eigentümer" Rache genommen hätte. Was auch immer Veela für eine Anziehung haben, war es ein täuschendes Risiko. "Malfoy hatte einen Sklaven mit Magie?" Wie konnte dieses Schmankerl an Information ihn nicht vorher erreichen?

"Ja, mein Herr." Shacklebolt konsultierte seine Notizen, " Eine untrainierte Schlammblüterin, bezeichnet als LC-1994203, im Alter von 18 Jahren. Aufgrund einer versehentlichen Entladung von Magie wurde sie gefangen und Beansprucht von Lucius Malfoy und dies bis zum heutigen Tag.

"Dieser Sklave entkam der Erkennung bis zum Alter von 14? Klasse 1 nehme ich an?"

"Nein, mein Herr, die Aufzeichnungen ihrer Indexwerte setzen sie auf den oberen Ende der Klasse 4 an."

"Klasse 4? Malfoy erlaubt ein Klasse 4 Schlammblut Sklaven zum Erwachsenen zu werden und auch zu überleben? Es ist ein Glück, das er gestorben ist, sonst wäre ich gezwungen ihn eigenhändig zu töten, für einen solch eklatanten Verstoß gegen meine Politik. Egal, wie attraktiv sie war. Wo denken sie, ist diese Klasse 4 Magie Gaunerin, Shacklebolt?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, mein Herr, wir untersuchen dies noch."

"Ich fragte nach deinen Vermutungen Auror, und nicht nach Fakten. Ich bestrafe keine Menschen für die Verbreitung falscher Tatsachen, nur wenn man mich anlügt."

"Ich entschuldige mich mein Herr. Wenn ich eine Vermutung wagen darf, ich würde vermuten, das diese Frau tot ist, oder sie es bald sein wird. Sie wird keinen Zweifel daran haben das Bett des Terroristen mit ihn teilen zu müssen, nur 12 Stunden später hat er eine Veela mitgenommen, zweifellos aus den gleichen Grund. Veela teilen nicht Mein Herr."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Harry apparierte zum Cottage mit Fleur im Schlepptau. Er würde den Fidelius entfernen und neu sprechen müssen, damit die Frauen in der Lage wären zu kommen und zu gehen wie sie wollen. Aber dies war für eine andere Zeit. Jetzt war er erschöpft.

"Willkommen zurück, Großer Zauberer."

Er kniete nieder, um in die Augen von den Elf zu schauen. "Dobby, ich sagte dir mein Name ist Harry. Ich bin kein so toller Zauberer, ich bin einfach nur Harry."

Ein kurzer Blick des Zwiespalts zuckten über das Gesicht des Elfen.

"Dobby wird es versuchen Meister Harry."

"Danke Dobby. Eines Tages werden wir daran arbeiten, das du das Meister weglässt. Miss Delacour benötigt ein Platz zum verweilen. Könntest du ein Zimmer für sie vorbereiten?"

"Alle Zimmer sind bereit für Meister Harrys Freunde, Meister Harry."

"Danke Dobby." Er fand einen Beutel mit Gold, den Fleur aus dem Weasley Haus mitgenommen hatte. "Dobby, die Damen benötigen etwas Kleidung. Könntest du ihre Maße nehmen, und dann holen was sie brauchen?" Er reichen den Elfen das Geld und Pausierte dann in Gedanken. "ist es Hauselfen erlaubt solche dinge zu tun?"

"Oh ja Meister Harry. Dobby tun es die ganze Zeit für die Herrin und den jungen Meister.

"Gut. Finde heraus was sie brauchen und besorge es. Nicht nur Kleidung, sondern was sie immer sie brauchen."

"Natürlich Meister Harry."

"Danke Dobby. Das Haus sieht wunderbar aus, ich danke dir für die Reinigung.

Er stand auf, und sah das Fleur ihn erstaunt anstarrte "Du bist in der tat ein Rätselhafter Krieger."

"Nein, ich bin nur Harry. Ich tue die gesamte zeit seltsame Dinge."

"Du erklärst dich bereit mir Nahrung und Essen zu geben, und fragst nach keiner Gegenleistung?"

"Ich schlug dies jeden vor, der in meinen Haus lebt bis sie woanders hingehen möchten. Du, das andere Mädchen die Treppe hinauf, niemand." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich tue, was ich tun will. Ich erwarte, das andere das tun was sie tun wollen. Aus diesen seltsamen Gelegenheiten, bei denen zwei oder mehr Personen die gleiche Sache zur gleichen Zeit tun ist nur ein Teil der Magie.

Sie gab ihn einen Seltsamen Blick. "Möchtest du Gesellschaft?"

Er lächelte. Es fiel ihr auf wie er lächeln konnte und doch so traurig erschien dabei. "Nein, danke."

Fleur Delacour war erstaunt. Kein Mann drehte sich nicht nach ihr um seit sie die Pubertät erreicht hatte. Was für ein Mann war er?

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

"Vielen dank kleiner Freund"

"Meister Harry fragt Dobby ob er für Miss Fleur einkauft, und Dobby macht es."

"Woher weißt du meine Größe?"

"Hauselfen wissen wie es wenn sie für den Haushalt einkaufen, dies ist ein Teil der Elfenmagie."

"Sag mir Dobby, was weißt du über dein Meister Harry?"

"Dobby ist ein guter Elf. Dobby spricht nie über die Geschäfte von seinen Meister.

"Dobby weiß nicht sehr viel über Harry Potter, außer der Tatsache, das er Lucius Malfoy zwang Dobby zu befreien, und dann hat er mich gestern von diesen Bastard gerettet."

Fleur wandte sich an die jüngere Frau die in einem Bademantel bekleidet die Treppe herunterkam. "Ich bin Fleur Delacour. Sie sind?"

"Mein Name ist Hermine Granger. Sammelt Potter Frauen?"

"Ich glaube nicht, er hatte nicht erwartet mich dort anzufinden. Es scheint das wir etwas gemeinsam haben, ich wurde bis vor kurzen zu Lucius Malfoy gegeben. Ich freue mich darauf ihn zu töten."

"Du bist zu spät, dass tat Potter gestern. In den letzten drei Jahren hat sich Ron Weasley regelmäßig an mir vergangen. Es scheint, wir haben viel gemeinsam.

"Miss? Meister Harry schickte Dobby einkaufen für Miss" Der Elf reichte ihr ein Bündel in braunes Papier eingewickelt.

"Kleidung? Ich hatte in den letzten drei Jahren keine Kleidung..." flüsterte die junge Hexe.

"Wir teilen scheinbar das Glück, wir wurden von einen Guten Mann aus unserer Knechtschaft gerettet."

Mein Vater war der einzige gute Mann, den ich je gekannt habe. Er will etwas, warten wir ab und sehen es dann.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bot ihn mich mich selbst an letzte Nacht." Sie sah den blick der jungen Hexe und fuhr dann fort. "Ich in eine Veela, wir haben unterschiedliche Bedürfnisse, ein teil unserer Fähigkeiten ist der Veela Charme, wir können Männer bezaubern. Ich wollte herausfinden, ob ich hier sicher sei, so wendete ich meinen Charme auf ihn an und bat ihn mit mir zu Schlafen."

"Und?"

"Er drehte sich um mich. Kein Zögern, wenn ich meinen Charme einsetze kommen auch Frauen zu mir. Ich habe es aus versehen in der Schule gelernt. Bis letzte Nacht hatte sich kein Mann geweigert." Ein Ausdruck der Besorgnis erschien auf ihr Gesicht. "Ich finde das irgendwie Tröstlich."

Die jüngere Frau sah sie an, als ob sie verrückt wäre.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Harry kam die Treppe herunter rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen. Er setzte sich so weit wie möglich von den beiden Frauen entfernt hin und murmelte "Guten Morgen" Während er aß, schien er sich an etwas zu erinnern und zog einen Zauberstab aus seiner Gesäßtasche. Er schob es über den Tisch zu Hermine.

"Wem gehörte er?"

"Weasleys. Dachte du würdest es mögen. Er braucht sie nicht mehr." er runzelte die Stirn: Wenn ich gewusst hätte was sie getan haben, so hätte ich dir Malfoy und Zabini überlassen.

"Du hast ihn getötet?"

"Nein, Fleur tat es, ich konnte es nicht tun."

"Ich wollte ihn Töten."

"Das weiß ich. Deine Seele ist rein, du musst sie nicht beschmutzen in dem du Tötest." Er nahm einen Zug aus seinen Kaffeebecher.

"Ist meine Seele so schmutzig?"

"Fleur, du bist mit anderen Werten großgeworden, Hermine ist mit der Moral der Englischen Kirche aufgewachsen. Im Gegensatz zu dir."

"Woher weißt du das alles?" Sie sah ihn erschrocken an. "Woher weißt du soviel über mein Leben vor den schlechten Zeiten? Und versuche es nicht mit mit diesem "aus einer anderen Dimension" Narr.

"Schön." Er stand auf und verließ das Zimmer und kehrte mit einen Denkarium zurück. Er hob den Zauberstab der auf den Tisch lag und legte diesen an seine Schläfe, und zog dann den Silbernen Erinnerungsfaden heraus um ihn ihn das Denkarium zu legen.

"Hat dein Gesicht einfach in den Nebel." Er sah verlegen aus. "Du wirst dann meine Erinnerungen sehen."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Hermine und Fleur landeten in der Erinnerung und es begann.

Der Portschlüssel brachte mehrere Personen die sie sowohl als Weasleys und Harry Potter erkannte auf die Rasenfläche des Grundstücks.

**"Mein Elternhaus" sagte Fleur und sah erstaunt aus.**

Sie Beobachteten wie Harry alles über seine Schuhe erbrach.

"Ehrlich gesagt Harry" sagte eine andere Hermine wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab um ihn zu Reinigen. "Du musst lernen ein Portschlüssel zu benutzen, ohne krank zu werden."

"Ich arbeite daran."

Das Paar folgte der Gruppe zu einer Masse von Menschen.

"Willkommen auf unserer Hochzeit Harry!" sagte ein strahlender Bill Weasley. "Ich danke dir fürs kommen"

"Ich bin froh das ich kommen durfte Bill. Dies ist ein wunderschöner Ort."

"Fleur ist aus einer sehr alten und wichtigen Familie. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben das sie mich erwählt hat." Bill seufzte "Sie fragte ob sie dich vor der Zeremonie sehen könnte... Hey kein durchbrennen mit meiner Braut!"

**Fleur war schockiert. "Wir heiraten? Ich heirate dieses Monster?"**

"Tut mir leid Weasley, ich habe sie überzeugt, das Klein, schmächtig und dünn besser als 6 Fuß 2 inches Rothaarigen Gottes sind. Du hast verloren Alter Mann!"

Bill lachte und schickte ihn weg, um die Braut zu treffen.

Er bog um eine Ecke auf den Weg dorthin, wo Fleur vorbereitet wurde, und dort in einer Ecke waren Ron und Hermine die versuchten ihre Münder zu verschmelzen. Er eilte an ihnen vorbei, bevor sie ihn bemerkten.

**"Ich und Weasley? Niemals. No way in Hell!"**

Er erreichte den Raum wo Fleur sich sich vorbereitete. Sie zog ihn in ihre Arme.

"Harry"

"Hallo Fleur"

"Oh Harry, ich bin so froh das du kommen konntest, Ich wollte einen "Champion Moment" mit dir ich wollte dich mindestens einmal sehen, bevor ich eine verheiratete Hausfrau werde, du könntest meinen Charme erliegen..."

"Ärgere mich nicht Fleur. Bill würde mich umbringen."

"Und was ist mit Hermine?"

"Sie ist mit Ron zusammen. Sie ist glücklich. Ron ist glücklich. Darauf kommt es an."

"und du spielst keine Rolle Harry?"

"Nicht so wie es sein sollte. Lass uns gehen Fleur."

"Genau Harry, du musst wissen was du tust."

"Ich muss jetzt gehen, wenn ich einen guten Platz bekommen will."

"wir sehen uns auf der Hochzeitsfeier Harry."

Die Zeremonie war wunderschön,und beide Mädchen waren erstaunt bei den Detail seiner Erinnerung. Gerade als Bill "Ja,ich will" sagte apparierten Todesser in die Zeremonie und Flüche flogen. Bill und Fleur fielen in der ersten Salve, dann fiel auch die Gesamte Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Sie sahen wie der Todesfluch auf Harrys Rücken geschossen wurde, als die Erinnerungs Hermine neben ihnen dies sah und ihn aus den Weg stieß nur auf den Boden zu fallen nachdem der Fluch sie Traf. Sie sahen wie seine Augen sich gepeinigt weiteten und hörten den klang eines verwundeten Tieres aus seiner Kehle, als seine Magie ausbrach und anfing das Leben der Todesser auszulöschen.

Sie beobachteten schweigend wie er Voldemort und seinen inneren Kreis abschlachtet hat. Sie beobachteten wie er seine Magie verwendet hat als er die Toten begrub. Und beide fingen an zu weinen, als er Hermines Körper in ein Tuch wickelte und zu ihren Eltern brachte.

Die Erinnerung endete hier.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

"Nun,wisst ihr es. Jetzt könnt ihr sehen, was für ein Monster ich bin."

"Du verteidigst dich selbst, nachdem du ihn den Wahnsinn getrieben wurdest"

"Ich habe Hunderte getötet Fleur." Er wandte sich an Hermine. "Frage mich nie nie was ich von dir bekomme. Du bist mir zu wichtig"

…**-ooo000ooo-…**


	16. Faith

**Chapter Sixteen **– Faith

"Was denkst du?"

Fleur blickte von dem Denkarium auf. Harry hatte eine weitere Sammlung seiner Erinnerungen hinein getan. Keine von ihnen hatte den Mut sich das Leben anzuschauen was sie möglicherweise hätten führen können.

"Ich glaube, er zeigt uns seine Erinnerungen, Ich frage mich man den Unterschied zwischen den Erinnerungen und den Wahnvorstellungen eines verrückten Mannes feststellen kann. Doch er wollte mir nur mein Elternhaus zeigen. Wie konnte dies ein Verrückter Mann dies wissen?"

"Wenn er mich... Ihr Haus, es war das Haus in den ich lebte, bevor sie kamen. Da war meine Mum und mein Dad."

"Meine Hochzeit mit den Weasley-Monster, das war Wahnsinn."

"Genaus wie er mir eine Erinnerung zeigte, wie ich das andere Weasley-Monster liebte." Eine kalte Wut brannte in ihren braunen Augen. "Es müssen sehr unterschiedliche Menschen gewesen sein."

"Er konnte deinen Vergewaltiger nicht töten. Er versuchte es, aber er konnte nicht. Ich musste es tun, denn er war den Tränen nahe. Seine Erinnerung an den jungen Ronald sind von einem guten Freund, an den er sein Gegenstück verloren hatte, glücklich, dass sie glücklich war. Er konnte den Älteren ohne einen weiteren Gedanken töten, er ließ es mich nur tun weil er sah, wie sehr ich das wollte. "

"Und er erzählte warum. Gedankenlos chauvinistisch, aber zumindest hat er einen Grund., wenigstens versucht er uns zu beschützen, anstatt uns auszunutzen."

"Kann er? Uns ausnutzen meine ich?"

"Ich sah seine Macht, als er Bill Weasley angegriffen hat. Er berührte den Man kaum und doch schleuderte er ihn quer durch den Raum. Weasley manipulierte meinen Veela Charme mit Verzauberten Armreifen und einem Kragen. Potters Macht ist so groß, das er meine Fähigkeiten in eine solche Art manipulieren könnte, das wir beide ihn bitten würden uns auf jede erdenkliche Weise zu nehmen, wohl wissend das wir tief in unserer Seele es wüssten das es unsere Idee war. Diese Selbstkontrolle die er hat, ist nicht einfach und ich habe sie nicht. "

Sie saßen schweigend für einen Moment einfach nur da. "Ich frage mich, wie Sex so ist wenn du es willst. Wenn du den einen begehrst."

"Es ist das schönste Gefühl das es gibt. Du hast das Recht nachzufragen, aufgrund dessen was du erlebst hast. Sex war ein Teil meines Lebens seit der Pubertät. Es ist für die Veela, Segen und Fluch zugleich. Bis ich gefangen genommen wurde als Beauxbatons fiel. Ich hatte nie einen Partner und wollte auch nie einen." Sie hatte einen wehmütigen Blick als sie dies erzählte. "Wenn du dich dazu entscheiden solltest zu experimentieren, spiele nicht mit Harry Potter. Wo du zerbrechlich bist, ist er Fragil. Du hast das Gesicht, Die Stimme und den Geist der Frau die er für immer verloren hat. Eine zwanglose Affäre mit dir wäre verheerend für ihn."

Diese Worte schien dem jüngeren Mädchen einiges zum Nachdenken zu geben.

"Genug davon." Das Französische Hexe deutete auf das Denkarium.

"Wollen wir?"

…-ooo000ooo-…

"Willkommen zurück Harry."

"Professor Flitwick. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Madam Pomfrey mit den Rat über Hermine Granger gesprochen hat."

"Ah, die Muggelgeborene, die du gerettet hast. Ja, wir hatten einige Diskussionen über das Thema. Bitte, tritt ein und sieh nach Amelia und Luna."

Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Nein . "Sicher, so bringe sie um oder? Nein, wir brauchen einen weiteren Zauberstab." Verdammt.

"Willkommen zurück Harry."

"Ich bezweifele das ich wirklich zurück bin, Madam Bones. Wie ist die Entscheidung für meinen Muggelgeborenen Freund?"

"Es gibt eine weit verbreitete Ansicht, dass die Muggelgeborenen verantwortlich sind für Voldemorts Exzesse."

"Madam Bones sie wissen das ist ein Haufen Scheiße. Warum ereifern sie sich, solch eine Politik zu machen?"

"Ich denke jeder sollte sich, auf unserer Primäres Ziel konzentrieren, die Beseitigung der Todesser."

"Luna, wenn eure Leute nur dafür stehen, verlasse ich euch und komme nicht mehr zurück."

"Harry, wir müssen an das wohl der Menschen denken die wir führen."

"Professor McGonagall, wen dies zum Wohle der Menschen ist, dann sollten sie vielleicht wieder in ihre Zelte bewegt werden, Nachdem der Fidelius von den Sohn eines Schlammbluts gebracht wurde." Wut baute sich ihn ihn auf und seine Magie begann sich pulsierend in der Gegend zu verbreiten. "Sollte einer ihrer Leute, Muggel oder Muggelgeborene angreifen, werde ich diese wie Todesser behandeln." Er bedachte sie alle mit einen Todesblick. "Dann mache ich mich auf die Suche nach ihren Anführern. Ich danke euch für die Hilfe du ihr mir gegeben habt. Ich glaube, die Magie die ich mit euch geteilt habe kann als vollständige Bezahlung angesehen werden. Wir sind miteinander fertig."

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz und ging weg, ignorierte ihre Rufe um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Susan stürzte auf ihn zu mit einen Bündel.

"Ich komme mit dir."

"Susan, ich komme nicht mehr wieder."

"Das weiß ich. Ich sagte ihnen, das sie Idioten wären und verrückt sind mit ihrer Position. Ich sagte ihnen das du weggehst. Ich sagte Tange Amelia, das ich mit dir gehen werde wenn du uns verlassen wirst. Sie erzählte mir, dass ich aufhören soll herumzualbern."

"Susan, ich will nicht zwischen deine Tante und dir selbst kommen."

"Das tust du nicht Harry, ich sah, dass sie eine Chance hatten sich zu entscheiden, wo der Unterschied zwischen ihnen und den Todessern sei. Sie sind sich nach meinen Geschmack zu ähnlich."

"Susan..."

"Hör auf dich mit mir zu streiten Harry. Ich gehe mit dir."

"Susan, es gibt zwei weitere Frauen mit dir. Sie wurden als Sexsklaven gehalten, sie ertragen mich kaum, wie werden sie auf dich reagieren. Ich meine..."

"So Reinblüter müssen sich nicht bewerben? Wie unterscheidet es sich von diesen Idioten da drin?

Harry seufzte. Er war gefangen und wusste es. Würde er jemals einen Streit mit einer Frau gewinnen? Jemals? "Ich denke, wir haben nicht mehr viele Schlafzimmer."

"Kein Problem. Ich bin sicher, ich kann etwas Platz für ein Stockbett finden."

Er seufzte wieder und nahm sie in seine Arme. Dann waren sie verschwunden.

…-ooo000ooo-…

"Susan, das sind Hermine und Fleur. Sie leben hier bei mir. Meine Damen, dies ist Susan."

"Wo hast du gefunden und gerettet?" die Französische Hexe schaute den Neuankömmling in einer Art und Weise der Beurteilung an.

"Aus meiner eigenen Stille, und einigen Reinblut-Verrückten im Widerstand."

"Du bist ein Reinblut?"

"Ja ist sie Hermine. Und du bist Muggelgeboren. Fleur ist eine Viertel Veela, und ich bin ein Halbblut. Sollen wir Team-Jacken tragen? Sieh mal, wir alle haben schon ein raues Leben, nur weil Der oder Die unsere Eltern waren.

"Es ist mir egal, ich werde nicht mit einen Reinblüter leben."

"Das musst du auch nicht Hermine. Die Tür ist rechts von hier."

"Du würdest mich wegschicken?"

"Nicht unbedingt. Du sagtest, du würdest nicht mit Susan leben wollen. Susan wird solange sie möchte so wie du auch bleiben. Wenn du dich entscheidest nicht zu bleiben, dann ist das deine Entscheidung. Ich öffne mein Haus für alle die gerne bleiben möchten, aber kein Gast kann den anderen erzählen das er hier nicht willkommen ist."

"Ich dachte, wir bedeuteten dir etwas."

"Alle drei von euch sind Erinnerungen von dem, was ich gehofft und verloren habe. Freunde. Alle drei seit gute Freunde, trotz des Dämon der in euch gefahren ist. Ich hoffe du bleibst Hermine, und lernst Susan kennen.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Harry verließ nach den Abendessen das Haus, um wieder einen Schlag als Reaper durchzuführen. Die drei Frauen saßen im Wohnzimmer des Hauses, gaben vor zu lesen und doch sahen sie sich verstohlen an.

"Gut, das ist unangenehm." Sagte Fleur um das Schweigen zu brechen. "lasst uns alle Unklarheiten aus der Welt schaffen. Hermine und ich sind Flüchtlinge von der Diktatur, das ist der Grund warum wir uns hier verstecken. Und du Susan?"

"Ich bin auf der Flucht vor der Diktatur seitdem ich 6 Jahre alt war. Die Todesser kamen und haben meine Eltern getötet und mich vergewaltigt."

"Aber du bist nicht hier, um dich vor dieser Diktatur zu verstecken?"

"Nein ich bin hier, um bei Harry zu sein. Er ist der einzige Mann, mit dem ich jemals zusammen sein will."

"Du kannst ihn haben."

"Nun, danke Hermine, so nett von mir einen Mann als Geschenk zu machen. Ich vermute aber das Harry wahrscheinlich selber wählen möchte. "

"Und wenn ich ihn wollte? Glaubst du kannst gegen meinen Veela-Charme gewinnen?"

"Wenn du ihn bezaubert könntest, würdest du das längst getan haben. Und du würdest mehr Interesse als jetzt zeigen. Ich sehe euch nicht als Konkurrenz, ich sehe ihr beide wollt ihn nicht, ich aber schon."

"Vielleicht könnten wir ihn uns teilen? Es wird eine weitere Woche oder so dauern, bis meine Triebe zu intensiv sind um sie zu ignorieren... Die "Allgemeinheit" denkt das Veela ihre Männer nicht teilen, das ist Unsinn. Wenn ich in meinen aktiven Zyklus gehe, wird ein Pheromon freigesetzt das auf uns alle wirkt. Wenn keine anderen Männer zur Verfügung stehen, wer weiß was passieren wird? Vielleicht werden wir alle ihn teilen."

…-ooo000ooo-…

Harry apparierte zur Grenze des Nott Anwesen. So hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der anwesenden Leute. Ein Dutzend Wachen patrouillierte die Grenzen. Er hob die Wachen, sammelte sie in einer sich Windenden Masse an Körper, und verbannte sie dann in die Hohe Steinmauer. Er Apparierte anschließend zur Ansammlung von "Dunklen Malen" im Gebäude und zerstörte die Zauberstäbe mit einen Gedanken.

Er erschien in der Mitte einer Dinner-Party.

"Guten Abend. Ich bin der Reaper. Ich bringe den Tod zu diejenigen, die das Zeichen das Wahnsinnigen Halbbluts Tom Riddle tragen. Ich hoffe, Sie genießen ihre letzte Mahlzeit."

Ein Dutzend Zaubersprüche traf auf seinen Schild, nach ihnen kam die grünen Blitze des Todesfluchs. Harry warf einen Hybrid Zauberspruch, den er mit sein Schild kombinierte, dieser nutze die Dynamik des Todesfluchs um diesen von ihn abzulenken. Harry zauberte einen Weitgefächerten Schocker, und lächelte als die Dinner-Gäste umfielen.

"Hallo Tom."

"Wer bist du?"

"Tommy, du scheinst mir sehr schlagfertig zu sein. Weißt du immer noch nicht, wer ich bin?"

"Sag es mir!"

"Tommy, ich bin dein böser Zwilling aus einer anderen Dimension. Du bist der böse Sohn einer Schlampe, und ich ein netter Junge. Harry lachte. Riddle wurde immer wütender. Je wütender er wurde, desto mehr Fehler machte er. "Ich bin hier um dich zu töten Tommy."

Riddle hatte begonnen einen anderen Todesfluch auf Harry zu sprechen, Harry sprach währenddessen einen stillen Knüppelfluch auf den Dunklen Lord, der daraufhin gegen die Wand hinter hin krachte.

"Ah, ah, ah. Noch ist deine Zeit nicht gekommen Tommy. Erstmal muss ich eine Menge deiner Anhänger töten. Willst du meinen Plan wissen? Ich werde deinen Todessern demonstrieren, dass du sie nicht beschützen kannst. Sie werden sich gegenseitig zerreißen, im Versuch sich vor mir zu schützen. Ihr Jungs kennt nicht die Bedeutung von Teamwork. Sag gute Nacht Tommy!" Harry zog mit einen Schlenker seines Stabes die Mauer herab.

In der Zeit wo Riddle sich frei gegraben hatte, starben alle markierten der Dinner Party.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Major Llewellyn und Sergeant Evans überwachten eine Kreuzung. Die Fahrzeuganzahl war konsistent. Dies wäre ein guter Hinterhalt. Hit and Run, so wie es seit 16 Jahren schon war. Die Diktatur würde morgen einige Leute verlieren.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Harry kehrte erheitert zurück zu seinen Haus. Er war aufgestanden um Tom zu schlagen, und gewann Zumindest eine Schlacht.

"Hallo Dobby"

"Guten Abend Meister Harry"

"Was ist in meiner Abwesenheit passiert Dobby?"

"Miss, Miss Susan und Miss Fleur kämpften."

"Kämpften? Warum?"

"Es war wegen ihnen Meister Harry."

"Warum sollten sie wegen mir kämpfen?"

"Meister Harry, sie haben eine Veela in einen Haus mit zwei weiteren Frauen gebracht. Weiß Meister Harry nicht wie Veela sich gegenüber anderen Frauen fühlen die ungebunden sind?"

"Nein!"

"Meister Harry, müssen dies Studieren, Meister werden bald Gefährte von allen drei Frauen sein."

…-ooo000ooo-…


	17. Tribulations

**Chapter Seventeen – Tribulations**

_Harry kehrte erheitert zum Cottage zurück. Er stand auf um Tom zu besiegen und gewann, zu mindestens eine Schlacht._

_"Guten Abend, Dobby"_

_"Guten Abend, Meister Harry"_

_"Ist am Heutigen Abend, irgendetwas vorgefallen Dobby?"_

_"Miss, Miss Susan und Miss Fleur kämpften."_

_"Kämpften? Warum?"_

_"Wegen ihnen Meister Harry Sir."_

_"Warum sollten sie wegen mir kämpfen?"_

_"Master Harry, brachte eine Veela in ein Haus mit zwei weiteren Frauen. Hat Meister Harry nicht gespürt, wie die Veela auf andere Frauen reagiert?"_

_"Nein!"_

_"Master Harry, sie müssen dies Studieren. Sie werden bald der Gefährte von allen drei Frauen sein."_

** …-ooo000ooo-…**

Tom Riddle, Voldemort, der Meister der Welt starrte ungläubig auf den Spiegel. Was hatte dieser "Reaper" Trottel mit ihn angestellt?

Er war noch einen Diagnose-Zauber, der nicht zurückgab, genauso wie alle anderen Diagnose-Zauber. Die Heiler hatten keine Ahnung, was es war.

Alle zwölf Mitglieder seiner Leibwache starben still, in wenigen Sekunden. Ein Manor mit den besten Zaubern der Welt, durchdrang er ohne Probleme. Zum ersten mal seit Dumbledore hatte ein Gegner es geschafft, ein Zauber zu landen. Auf ihn. Dann wurden sein Gastgeber und ihre Gäste ermordet. Während Riddle, unter einer Mauer begraben war, die der Reaper auf ihn herabzog mit seinen Stab. Nicht zum ersten Mal fand er sich fragend wieder, woher dieser "Reaper" gekommen war?

Er warf ein Glanz-Zauber auf sich, und sah wieder aus wie 19, bevor er wütend wurde als der Zauber sich auflöste. Der Verdammte Zauber hielt einfach nicht.

Er wütete durch sein Appartment und zerstörte dabei wertvolle Antiquitäten, sengte unersetzliche Kunstwerke an, die sofort verdampften. Dies waren nicht die Handlungen von Herrscher der Welt. Er handelte wütender als ein 16-Jähriger, er handelte so als er seinen ersten Horkrux hergestellt hatte. Nun musste er sich bei den Hauselfen entschuldigen. Er fuhr langsam seine Wut und Magie herunter.

Wenn er im Begriff war gegen diesen "Reaper" erfolgreich zu sein, musste er sich beruhigen. Ihr Austausch hatte ihn bewiesen, das ihre Macht beinahe gleich war. Riddle ( Er dachte selbst nach Jahren, noch abfällig von diesen verhassten Namen ) wurde aber selbstgefällig. Er Duellierte sich seit über einen Jahrzehnt nicht mehr, nicht seitdem Dumbledore Tot war. Dieser Neuling duellierte sich offenbar ziemlich oft, seine Geschwindigkeit und Zauberwahl war die eines jungen Mannes. Außerdem wusste er, welche Knöpfe er drücken musste um Riddle wütend zu machen. Mit 73 war Riddle in den Mittleren Jahren, aber dieser Reaper bewegte sich wie ein Mann in seinen 20ern.

Die meisten fürchteten seine Wut, der Reaper nutzte dies um ihn als Nachlässig hinzustellen. Und alle lachten über ihn. Wieder wandte sich Riddle den Spiegel zu und untersuchte sich genau. Was die Heiler "ein Makel" nannten, schien für die Gesamte Welt ein Muttermal zu sein, in Form eines Blitzes. Beginnend über den rechten Auge und endend auf seiner linken Wange.

Dieser verdammte Reaper hatte IHN markiert.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

"Guten Morgen Fleur."

"Guten Morgen Harry." Er sah nicht so aus als hätte er letzte Nacht viel Schlaf bekommen war er etwa die ganze Zeit schon hier gewesen? "Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Als ich letzte Nacht zurückkam, sagte mir Dobby das ich alles über deinen Veela Charme lernen sollte. Ich habe die Gesamte Bibliothek von Hogwarts durchsucht und fand nur sehr wenig über Veela. Er sah verlegen aus. Dobby schlug mir vor, das es vielleicht für mich notwendig sein wird … der Gefährte von euch allen drei zu werden wegen deinen Charme … macht das Sinn, oder habe ich zu viel gelesen um so zu denken?

"Einer Veela wird es nicht gut gehen wenn sie nicht regelmäßig Sex hat. Wenn wir dies mehr als 20 tage ignorieren, reagiert unser Körper schlecht darauf. Wenn unsere Reize ignoriert werden, springt dieser einfach über, ebenso unsere Körper die ein Pheremon in die Luft pumpen für Potenzielle Partner damit die Veela wieder beruhigt ist. Während diesem Zyklus in enger Gesellschaft wird das Pheremon, auch auswirkungen auf andere Frauen und ihre Triebe haben, so gut sie halt zur Veela passen. Mein erstes Mal begann nach der Pubertät, ohne das ich wusste was los war. Ich begann eine ziemliche Orgie in meinem Schlafsaal. Wenn du mich jetzt verleugnest und ablehnst, werden Hermine, Susan und auch ich dich innerhalb von 5 Tagen angreifen oder so … "

"Also, wenn wir Sex haben, werden Susan und Hermine nicht beeinflusst werden?"

Sie lächelte "Ja"

"Auch wenn ich dich nicht liebe?"

Hermine betrat die Küche. "Für ein reibungslosen Übergang Potter, braucht es Arbeit."

"In vielerlei Hinsicht ist Harry ein idealer Mann Hermine. Damit ihr nicht unter meinen Pheremonen leidet, erwägt er seine Tugend zu Opfern."

"Das ist verrückt. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und eine schöne Frau sagt mir, sie will Sex und ich versuche, einen Weg aus den ganzen herauszufinden."

"Du musst sie sehr geliebt haben, Harry" Fleur schoss Hermine einen Spitzen Blick zu. "Komm mit mir, wir machen jetzt Liebe."

"Ok, ok." sie nahm seine Hand und begann ihn wegzuführen.

Er blieb Stern. "Warte." Er griff in seinen Mantel und zog ein kleines Paket heraus. "Hätte ich beinahe vergessen" er übergab das Paket an Hermine."Happy Birthday."

Fleur führte ihn ab. Hermine wartete einen Augenblick, dann löste die Schnur und entfernte die braune Papiertüte. Darin befand sich eine Kopie von Pride and Prejudice. Ein Keuchen entkam ihren Lippen, und sie drückte das Buch an die Brust.

Susan kam herein und sah den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht: "Was ist los?"

"Harry hat mir ein Buch geschenkt. Ich hatte fast vergessen das heute mein Geburtstag ist, aber er erinnerte sich daran."

"Dein Gegenstück war ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens, er kannte auch Fleur und Mich. Ich bezweifele, das er unsere Geburtstage kennt."

"Du hast wahrscheinlich recht." Sie lächelte "Ich liebe dieses Buch."

"Fleur hat eine Möglichkeit mit ihn gefunden?"

"Ja, sie erzählte im das mit ihrem Zyklus. Sie überzeugte ihn, das er so unsere Tugend retten würde."

"Ich will nicht das er meine Tugend rettet."

"Sie will ihn ein-oder-zweimal im Monat wegen ihren Reizen. Ich vermute das du ihn dann die restliche Zeit haben wirst."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Llewellyn ließ das Fernglas sinken. Der Nahrungs Konvoi für Edinburgh sollte in ungefähr 35 Minuten hier auftauchen. Er sollte von ein Dutzend Magier sowie 10 Söldner begleitet werden. Seargant Evans war in der Lage,, die selbstgebauten claymores Detonieren zu lassen die sie selbst gebaut hatten. Vier schützen wurden aufgestellt um mit Magier auf Besen fertig zu werden. Diese Narren haben immer noch nicht gelernt, das sie kein Schild nutzen können gegen keine Kugel.

"Die Magier werden heute Abend hungern Major."

"In der Tat sir."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

"Was haben wir getan Poppy."

"Einen Fehler. Ich habe dir gesagt, das sie es Tun werden. Du unterschätzt Potter und deine Nichte Amelia."

Die beiden saßen in der Küche und tranken Tee.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, das sie mich tatsächlich verlassen würde."

"Natürlich nicht Amelia. Nachdem alle dachten, sie würde den Jungen, der sie aus ihrer Schale geholt hat und sie wieder zum Sprechen gebracht hat und in ihr Bett gezogen hat, nicht folgen würde? Sie lächelte ihre Alte Freundin an. "Oh, warte. Ich dachte dies."

"Niemand mag einen Besserwisser Poppy."

"Bis du verletzt bist, dann magst du mich sehr." Poppy lächelte in ihrer Tasse. "Sie ist ein Braves Mädchen Amelia, wenn du sie als Symbol für all dessen was Richtig ist hältst. Dann habt ihr eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen gegen einen Mann, dessen Liebe sie verfallen ist. Warum bist du da überrascht?"

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Zwei Rothaarige verließen den Tropfenden Kessel zusammen. Es war ein langer Tag. Es gab nur wenig Freude an der Arbeit im Einzelhandel, aber bis sie das Geld für ihren zusammenhatten, gab es nur wenig andere Möglichkeiten.

"Guten Abend meine Herren."

Sie ersparten sich einen Blick auf den Dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der plötzlich zwischen ihnen ging.

"ich suche die Weltberühmten Weasley-Zwillinge."

"Pech für dich."

"Hier sind keine Weasleys"

"Nur Prewetts."

"Er ist Fabian"

"Er ist Gideon"

"Prewett, nicht Weasley."

"Das ist schade. Ich habe ein paar Dinge, ein paar Wahnsinnig Böse dinge, die ich wahnnsinnig gern in die Luft sprengen würde. Mir wurde gesagt das die Weasley-Zwillinge zu den Besten gehören wenn es darum geht Sachen in die Luft zu sprengen."

"Prewetts hier, nicht Weasleys. Nicht jeder Rothaarige Zwilling ist ein Weasley."

"Niemals hat einer der Prewetts, sachen in die Luft gesprengt, Zwilling oder nicht."

"Wir sind nur Prewett Zwillinge"

"Niemals jagen wir was in die Luft"

"Oder lenken die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns."

"Denn wir sind perfekt …"

"Langweilig"

"Normal in jeder Hinsicht."

"Schade."

"Warum?

"Ein Mädchen namens Fleur soweit ich weiß, hat ein Faible für Zwillinge die Sachen in die Luft jagen."

"Fleur?"

"Delacour?"

"Sie lebt mit einen Kerl namens Bill zusamen."

"Wir kennen einen Bill."

"Ihr Bill hatte einen Unfall. Sie bat mich, die Weasley-Zwillinge zu finden, und ihnen zu danken für ihren Versuch."

"Danken?"

"Sie?"

"Ein sehr persönliches Dankeschön."

"Persönliches?"

"Ich hab nicht wirklich zugehört, aber sie sprach etwas von "baisez vos cerveaux dehors"

"Wir sind die Weasley-Zwillinge."

"Er ist Fred. Ich bin George."

"Ich weiß."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

baisez vos cerveaux dehors = Hirn Rausvögeln.


	18. Communion

**Chapter Eighteen - Communion**

_Zwei Rothaarige verließen den Tropfenden Kessel zusammen. Es war ein langer Tag. Es gab nur wenig Freude an der Arbeit im Einzelhandel, aber bis sie das Geld für ihren zusammenhatten, gab es nur wenig andere Möglichkeiten._

_"Guten Abend meine Herren."_

_Sie ersparten sich einen Blick auf den Dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der plötzlich zwischen ihnen ging._

_"ich suche die Weltberühmten Weasley-Zwillinge."_

_"Pech für dich."_

_"Hier sind keine Weasleys"_

_"Nur Prewetts."_

_"Er ist Fabian"_

_"Er ist Gideon"_

_"Prewett, nicht Weasley."_

_"Das ist schade. Ich habe ein paar Dinge, ein paar Wahnsinnig Böse dinge, die ich wahnnsinnig gern in die Luft sprengen würde. Mir wurde gesagt das die Weasley-Zwillinge zu den Besten gehören wenn es darum geht Sachen in die Luft zu sprengen."_

_"Prewetts hier, nicht Weasleys. Nicht jeder Rothaarige Zwilling ist ein Weasley."_

_"Niemals hat einer der Prewetts, sachen in die Luft gesprengt, Zwilling oder nicht."_

_"Wir sind nur Prewett Zwillinge"_

_"Niemals jagen wir was in die Luft"_

_"Oder lenken die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns."_

_"Denn wir sind perfekt …"_

_"Langweilig"_

_"Normal in jeder Hinsicht."_

_"Schade."_

_"Warum?_

_"Ein Mädchen namens Fleur soweit ich weiß, hat ein Faible für Zwillinge die Sachen in die Luft jagen."_

_"Fleur?"_

_"Delacour?"_

_"Sie lebt mit einen Kerl namens Bill zusammen."_

_"Wir kennen einen Bill."_

_"Ihr Bill hatte einen Unfall. Sie bat mich, die Weasley-Zwillinge zu finden, und ihnen zu danken für ihren Versuch."_

_"Danken?"_

_"Sie?"_

_"Ein sehr persönliches Dankeschön."_

_"Persönliches?"_

_"Ich hab nicht wirklich zugehört, aber sie sprach etwas von "baisez vos cerveaux dehors"_

_"Wir sind die Weasley-Zwillinge."_

_"Er ist Fred. Ich bin George."_

_"Ich weiß."_

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

**Drei Tage zuvor:**

"Wow. Das war …. Wow."

"Merci." Sie schaute auf ihn herab, ihr Körper glänzte in Schweiß. Ihr Duft erfüllte den Raum. "Dreimal Harry? Ich liebe die Fähigkeit der jungen Männer sich schnell zu Erholen"

"Ich kann meine Beine nicht spüren. WoW." Keuchte er. "Ich beklage mich nicht, aber ich denke, du bringst mich um."

"Sie lächelte. "Es gibt schlimmere Arten zu sterben, nicht wahr?"

Er zog sie zu einen Kuss heran, dann rollte er auf seine Seite und nahm sie mit sich. Sie positionierte sich selbst so, das er in ihr blieb. Und begann an seinen Hals zu knabbern, während ihre Hüften auf ihn hin und her Schaukelten. Sein Atem erhöhte sich als er ihre Pheromone aufnahm.

"Fleur der Geist ist willig, aber das Fleisch ist schwach, können wir nicht, für eine Weile reden?"

"Willst du die traurige Geschichte meines Lebens hören?"

"So ist das nicht, Fleur. Ich habe dir alles über mich erzählt in meinen Erinnerungen." Er machte eine Pause und schüttelte sich. "Ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung Fleur, nur eine andere Frau, und doch hatte ich nie zuvor dieses Gefühl." Er schauderte wieder. "Bitte tue das nicht, oder ich werde nicht in der Lage sein zu sprechen."

"vielleicht will ich nicht reden." Sie kicherte, als seine Augen leicht hervortraten."Schließlich weißt du nicht viel von meinen Gegenstück, außer das sie Schön war und dachte das du ein kleiner Junge bist, und dann heiratete sie den Älteren Bruder deines Freundes."

"Ich lebte nur mit ihr Zusammen, und sie lud mich nie in ihr Bett ein. Bitte lass das. Ich will das du dies weißt. Und ich möchte dich ein wenig Heilen."

"In Ordnung. Ich wurde Geboren auf den Gut meines Vaters in der nähe von Nizza. Als ich 11 war ging ich ich nach Beauxbatons. Im Gegensatz zu deiner Welt, stieg Voldemort nicht durch das Trimagische Turnier auf. In meine Siebten Jahr, fiel Frankreich und auch Beauxbatons, und ich wurde als Belohnung mitgenommen. Ich würde Bill Weasley überreicht für den Sturz der Banne und Flüche der Schule. Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Meine Schwester Gabrielle wurde bei der Säuberung von unerwünschten auf Beauxbatons getötet. Weasley nahm mich und meinen Körper um bei Beruflichen Verhandlungen voranzukommen. Er nahm mich selbst, und ließ seine Brüder, Charlie, Percy und Ron mich benutzen, wann immer sie wollten. Seine Schwester nutze mich um ihre Freunde zu unterhalten, und gelegentlich hatte sie ihre Freude mit mir. Du hast mich gerettet, und hast mich Weasley töten lassen, ich tötete seinen jüngeren Bruder für dich. Dann brachtest du mich hierher, und ich hab dich in mein Bett eingeladen." Sie benutzte ihre inneren Muskeln um ihn zu massieren und lächelte als er darauf reagierte. "Sonst noch Fragen?."

"Ich dachte mein Leben war hart. Ich hatte keine Ahnung das die Weasleys so schlecht waren, aber du hast die Zwillinge nicht erwähnt."

"Fred und George sind nicht wie die anderen. Bill schickte mich zu ihnen, damit sie Männer werden. Sie steckten mich in eines ihrer Betten und hielten alle anderen weg von mir in der Woche wo ich bei ihnen war. Sie haben mich nie berührt, nicht einmal, auch nicht als ich sie fragte. Sie versuchten mir zu helfen damit ich entkommen konnte, aber wir waren Gefangene. Bill nutzte den Cruciatus-Fluch auf ihnen an als Strafe. Das war als sie sagten, sie könnten nicht ein Teil ihrer Familie so behandeln, wie es die anderen getan haben. Fred schrie, als er in Bills Schlafzimmer schlich um sich zu verabschieden. Ich habe George nie wieder gesehen nachdem er uns erwischt hat."

"Klingt so, als hielten sie eine menge von dir."

"Mehr als alle Männer die ich je gekannt habe. Sie wollten nichts von mir, sie wollten mir nur helfen." Sie lächelte und kuschelte sich näher an mich, ihren Heißen Atem spürte ich an meinen Hals. "Du erinnerst mich an sie."

"Habe ich die Stimmung getötet?"

"Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Keine Chance Harry Potter. Hast du dich schon ausgeruht? Hmm." Sie rieb sich an mir. " Da scheint mir jemand noch sehr interessiert zu sein. Langsam diesmal?"

"Nun bezaubere ich dich ein Viertes Mal." Sie Kicherte, als sie fühlte wie ihr Körper eine weitere Pheromon Flut auslöste und er darauf reagierte. Seine Augen wurden Glasig, und sein Bewusstes Denken verließ ihn, seine Instinkte übernahmen für ihn.

Fleur fühlte, wie ihre eigene Kontrolle entglitt, und der Teil ihres Verstandes der solche Dinge überwachte war überrascht. Dies war bisher noch nie vorgekommen. Beide Körper waren mit Schweiß bedeckt, Ihre Pheromone lösten eine Reaktion in ihren Körpern aus. Die Magie begann miteinander zu Reagieren. Sie merkte das sie nicht mehr im Bett lagen, sondern anderthalb Meter über diesen Schwebten, und die Animalischen Instinkte der beiden ließ sie Härter zustoßen.

Fleurs Orgasmus baute ich auf, und sie wusste das auch seiner nicht mehr lange dauerte. Seine Hände fanden die Seiten ihres Kopfes und er zog ihren Kopf zu seinen. Als sich ihre Zungen Berührten brach ihr Orgasmus heraus. Sie biss auf hart auf seine Zunge. Dieser schob seinen Orgasmus über den Rand, mit gewölbten Rücken.

**Communion**

Alles was sie war Strömte ihn ihn. Alles was er war strömte ihn ihr.

Der winzige Teil ihres Geistes der nicht durch die Lust verwirrt war, beobachtete eingehend wie erstaunt Harry Potter war. Communion fast ein Mythos unter den Veela, ein irreversibler Austausch von sich selbst, sie dachte das dies nur Möglich ist wenn das Paar eine Bindung über Jahrzehnte aufbaut, aber sie kannte diesen Harry Potter weniger als einen Monat und teilte das Bett nur an diesen einen Tag mit ihn.

Wie war das Möglich?

…-ooo000ooo-…

"Süßer Merlin auf einen Pogo Stick!" Harry stolperte der Stunden später ins Wohnzimmer, und brach auf den Sofa zusammen.

Hermine sah von ihrem Buch auf. "Der siegreiche Held kehrt zurück. Wie lief der Krieg?"

"Das Nächste Mal laufe ich in die Berge, und überlasse Susan und Dich dieser wahnsinnigen Sexbestie."

"Sicher? Meinst du das wir das nicht schon sind? Sind wir nicht die nächsten auf deiner Liste der Eroberungen?"

"Das ist ein bisschen unfair Hermine." Er zog sich selbst in eine sitzende Position.

"Warum? Der Große Held sammelt Links und Rechts die Frauen nicht wahr? Du hältst unsere Leben in deinen Händen, wie lange wird es dauern, bis du zu mir ins Bett kommst um mich deiner Sammlung hinzuzufügen? Sie sah ihn mit Abscheu an. Das "Geburtstagsgeschenk", die Aufmerksamkeit, die Blicke die du mir zuwirfst, das ist alles ein Teil deines Planes der Eroberung nicht wahr?"

"In meinem Leben, hatte ich Sex mit zwei Frauen, die beide auf mich zukamen. Ich werde niemals auf dich zukommen. Ich werde dich niemals ohne Erlaubnis berühren."

"Das ist was du sagtest, das ist was Fleur und Susan glauben, aber ich weiß es besser, ich weiß woran du bist. Draco war auch nett bei solchen Gelegenheiten, genauso könntest du einfach weitermachen und Frauen sammeln, ich werde niemals auf dein Spiel hereinfallen."

Sein Gesicht fiel. " Tut mir leid, das du so fühlst Hermine." Er stand auf und verließ den Raum.

Hermine wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Buch zu.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Susan fand ihn, nachdem er das Abendessen verpasste. Er lehnte gegen einen Baum im Hof vor dem Cottage und Starrte in die Ferne, mit einer spur von Tränen die über seinen Wangen rannen.

"Was ist los Harry?" Sie saß neben ihm.

"Nichts Susan. Ich fühle einfach ein wenig Mitleid mit mir selbst."

Sie nahm seine Hand und küsste sie. "Man kann das Leid mit mir teilen."

"Du weißt, ich würde dir nie wehtun, nicht wahr? Dass ich nie … nie etwas tun würde, was du nicht willst. Oder?

"Natürlich weiß ich das."

"Bist du sicher? Du vertraust mir?" Die Antwort schien, von Bedeutung für ihn zu sein.

"Natürlich, ich vertraue dir Harry. Warum fragst du?"

"Hermine vertraut mir nicht. Sie denkt, ich werde sie vergewaltigen."

"Hat sie das gesagt?"

"Ja."

"Warum stört es dich so sehr?"

"Hermine ist die intelligenteste Person, die ich kenne. So gut wie immer, wenn sie mir was erzählte, stimmte dies auch." Er sah zu ihr, die Augen voller Tränen. "Was, wenn sie recht hat? Wenn ich das Monster bin, für das sie mich hält? Ich meine ich habe Menschen getötet seitdem ich hier bin, was ist da der unterschied zu Voldemort?"

Susan zog ihn in eine Umarmung. "Du solltest nicht auf dieses dumme Mädchen, sie weiß nichts über dich. Du bist ein guter Mann Harry Potter."

"Bin ich?" Er sah sie mit Angst in den Augen an. "Woher willst du das wissen?"

…-ooo000ooo-…

Susan Stürmte ins Wohnzimmer. Sie zog das Buch aus Hermines Hand und schleuderte es quer durch den Raum, dann schlug sie dem Mädchen ins Gesicht.

"Du dumme Schlampe. Wie konntest du ihn das nur antun?"

"Ich habe ihn nichts angetan, wir haben geredet und ich habe ihn meine Meinung gesagt."

"Was hast du zu ihn gesagt, Hermine? Fragte Fleur ruhig.

"Ich deutete an, da er dich nahm, das Susan und ich die Nächsten sein würden."

"Harry "nahm" mich nicht. Er gab sich mir hin. Wenn jemand benutzt wurde dann er."

"Oder so, er möchte das ihr so denkt. Aber ich habe seine manipulative Art gesehen. Geht zu ihn und vertraut ihn, dann kommen Er und zwei seiner Freunde und Ficken euch die ganze verdammte Zeit."

"Ok" sagte Susan mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Er kommt aus einen anderen Universum, rettete mich vor einem Todesser Angriff, entwarf und baute die Reaper Person, griff Hogwarts und andere Todesser Zentren an, befreite dich von den Malfoys, Fleur von den Weasleys und mich von den Reinblut Fanatikern des Widerstandes, und brachte uns alle hierher in Sicherheit. Er verließ die Gesellschaft und den Schutz des Widerstandes, nur weil sie dich nicht akzeptieren, und du denkst er will dir an die Wäsche gehen? Ist es das was du uns sagen willst?"

"Muss man verstehen, wie dumm das klingt Hermine? Fleur sah die junge Hexe an. "Harry und ich erlebten eine unerwartete Communion, ich verarbeite immer noch seine Erfahrungen, aber er war schon immer ein guter respektvoller Mensch."

"Das ist nicht das, was ich sagte Fleur. Was ich gesagt habe ist …"

Susan schlug sie noch einmal. "Ich verschwende nicht einen verdammten Gedanken darüber, was du denkst oder sagst du dummes Weib. Ein guter Mann ist da draußen auf dem Hof und weint, weil er der klügsten Frau die er kennt glaubt, er denkt das du damit recht hast was du zu ihn gesagt hast. Du wirst jetzt deinen Arsch da raus bewegen und in Ordnung bringen was du angestellt hast, sonst kümmert sich nicht Harry um dich. Den sonst werden wir uns um dich kümmern."

"Mir hatte Harry, nichts als Güte gezeigt er stellte keine Forderungen an dich, abgesehen von der, wie du seine anderen Gäste behandeln sollst, und du sagtest du hast seine Erinnerungen gesehen? Du weißt welche Stellung dein Gegenstück bei ihn hatte. Wie konntest du das tun?"

…-ooo000ooo-…

Es begann mit der Zeit zu regnen. Hermine schluckte ihren Stolz herunter und ging hinaus um Harry zu finden, die Haut durchnässt, die Tränen stoppten dabei nicht. Wie konnte Fleurs Gedanken empfangen? Was für ein Monster bin ich?

"Harry?"

Er antwortete nicht. Vielleicht würde sie ja weggehen.

Sie wollte nicht weggehen. "Tut mir leid, Harry."

"Für was? Das du die Wahrheit gesagt hast."

"Harry, außer meinen Dad, waren die einzige Referenz, die ich für Männer hatte die Malfoys. Es tut mir leid das ich dich in einen Topf mit ihnen geworfen habe. Ich weiß du bist nicht so.

"Ich bin so Hermine. Ich denke die ganze Zeit an Sex mit dir. Als ich heute mit Fleur Sex hatte, da hab ich an dich gedacht. Mich gefragt ob du wie sie schmeckst, ob du so küsst wie sie, so riechst wie sie. Früher war die andere Hermine in meinen Kopf. Jetzt bist du es, wie du deine Haare trägst, deine Narbe auf der linken Brust und auch die Initialen, die auf deinen Oberschenkel eingeritzt sind." Seine Schultern schüttelten sich als er schluchzte. "Ich träume von dir. Ich weiß, du willst mich nicht, ich werde dich wirklich nie berühren, aber ich befürchte, das ich das Monster bin was du fürchtest.

"Du denkst, wenn du von Sex mit mir Träumst, macht dich zu einen Monster? Also wirklich Harry" Sie sah das ein Ruck durch seinen Körper ging. Von Sex zu Träumen macht dich zu einen Normalen Mann mit einvernehmlichen Sex mit Fleur oder Susan oder Mir. Wenn du eine Frau vergewaltigen würdest, dann würde dich das zu einen Monster machen … aber ich glaube nicht, das du dies jemals tun könntest. Sie kniete neben ihn. "In deinen Träumen und Phantasien, tust du mir da weh? Zwingst du mich da irgendwas zu tun?

"Nein".

"Da hast du es. Der normale männliche Geist. Du armer Dummkopf denkst sicher die ganze zeit an Sex. Du hast keine Phantasien die mir wehtun würden. Das du von mir träumst davon das ich mich dabei gut fühle. Ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals solch eine Beziehung will, aber es war Falsch von mir, meine Schlechte Laune an dir heraus zu lassen. Du bist kein Monster. Du würdest uns niemals verletzten.

**Doch, wie bin ich in Fleurs Kopf und Gedanken gekommen?**

Sie griff nach unten, um seine Hand zu nehmen. "Lass uns reingehen und dich abtrocknen. Du kannst nicht die Welt retten, wenn du Krank im Bett liegst mit einer Erkältung."

…-ooo000ooo-…

**"Der Geist ist willig aber das Fleisch ist schwammig und brüchig." - Zapp Brannigan**


	19. Alliances

**Chapter Nineteen – Alliances **

Es begann mit der Zeit zu regnen. Hermine schluckte ihren Stolz herunter und ging hinaus um Harry zu finden, die Haut durchnässt, die Tränen stoppten dabei nicht. Wie konnte Fleurs Gedanken empfangen? Was für ein Monster bin ich?

"Harry?"

Er antwortete nicht. Vielleicht würde sie ja weggehen.

Sie wollte nicht weggehen. "Tut mir leid, Harry."

"Für was? Das du die Wahrheit gesagt hast."

"Harry, außer meinen Dad, waren die einzige Referenz, die ich für Männer hatte die Malfoys. Es tut mir leid das ich dich in einen Topf mit ihnen geworfen habe. Ich weiß du bist nicht so.

"Ich bin so Hermine. Ich denke die ganze Zeit an Sex mit dir. Als ich heute mit Fleur Sex hatte, da hab ich an dich gedacht. Mich gefragt ob du wie sie schmeckst, ob du so küsst wie sie, so riechst wie sie. Früher war die andere Hermine in meinen Kopf. Jetzt bist du es, wie du deine Haare trägst, deine Narbe auf der linken Brust und auch die Initialen, die auf deinen Oberschenkel eingeritzt sind." Seine Schultern schüttelten sich als er schluchzte. "Ich träume von dir. Ich weiß, du willst mich nicht, ich werde dich wirklich nie berühren, aber ich befürchte, das ich das Monster bin was du fürchtest.

"Du denkst, wenn du von Sex mit mir Träumst, macht dich zu einen Monster? Also wirklich Harry" Sie sah das ein Ruck durch seinen Körper ging. Von Sex zu Träumen macht dich zu einen Normalen Mann mit einvernehmlichen Sex mit Fleur oder Susan oder Mir. Wenn du eine Frau vergewaltigen würdest, dann würde dich das zu einen Monster machen … aber ich glaube nicht, das du dies jemals tun könntest. Sie kniete neben ihn. "In deinen Träumen und Phantasien, tust du mir da weh? Zwingst du mich da irgendwas zu tun?

"Nein".

"Da hast du es. Der normale männliche Geist. Du armer Dummkopf denkst sicher die ganze zeit an Sex. Du hast keine Phantasien die mir wehtun würden. Das du von mir träumst davon das ich mich dabei gut fühle. Ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals solch eine Beziehung will, aber es war Falsch von mir, meine Schlechte Laune an dir heraus zu lassen. Du bist kein Monster. Du würdest uns niemals verletzten.

Doch, wie bin ich in Fleurs Kopf und Gedanken gekommen?

Sie griff nach unten, um seine Hand zu nehmen. "Lass uns reingehen und dich abtrocknen. Du kannst nicht die Welt retten, wenn du Krank im Bett liegst mit einer Erkältung."

** …-ooo000ooo-… **

Riddle durchschritt den Raum, am Konferenztisch warteten seine Elite-Todesser auf seine nächste Frage. Am anderen Ende des Sitzungssaals war Auror Shacklebolt. Shacklebolts sehr schlechter Tag ging weiter.

"Sagen sie mir nochmal, was wir über diesen "Reaper" wissen.

"Ja, mein Herr. Wir glauben das der Terrorist ein Mann ist, aber das ist noch nicht bestätigt. Er ist verantwortlich für 19 separate Anschläge. Er ist ein Mächtiger Zauberer, High-End Klasse 6 Magier, möglicherweise sogar, und entschuldigen sie bitte die Vermutung mein Herr, der zweite aufgezeichnete Klasse 7 Magier."

"Er greift nur diejenigen an, die ihr Mal tragen, er hat auch andere getötet aber erst nachdem sie in angegriffen haben. In 11 der 19 Angriffe hat er die Sklaven befreit. Wir konnten alle bis auf zwei der befreiten Sklaven wieder auffinden. Nach dem Verhör, stellten wir fest, das sie nichts wussten. Er heilte sie und brachte sie in ihre Heimat zurück. Die beiden die wir nicht gefunden haben, ist die Muggelgeborene von den Malfoys und die Veela, beide haben keine lebenden Verwandten mehr, ich nehme an das sie bei den "Reaper" geblieben sind. Als die Veela befreit wurde, fragten sie mich, den Stand der Muggelgeborenen zu erraten mein Herr. Damals vermutete ich das sie wahrscheinlich tot sei. Nach der Befreiung der Sklaven, möchte ich meine frühere Aussage respektvoll zurücknehmen. Ich glaube das der Terrorist beide mitgenommen hat. Wahrscheinlich ausdrücklich auf freiwilliger Basis."

"Warum freiwillig?"

"Sowohl die Weasleys als auch die Malfoys waren Berichten zufolge besonders missbrauchend gegenüber ihren Sklaven."

"Ihre Prognosen für sein nächstes Ziel?"

"Das ist schwer zu sagen, mein Herr. Von den 19 bestätigten Angriffen, war die einzige Gemeinsamkeit die wir feststellen konnten, das vorhandensein des "Dunklen Mals". Sie selbst berichteten, das sein erklärtes Ziel sei, so viel Tod und Zerstörung wie möglich zu verbreiten, um die absurd falsche Idee zu verbreiten das sie ihre Untergebenen nicht schützen können. Ich habe an mehrere Auroren an wahrscheinliche Ziele stationiert, aber bisher hat er keines dieser Ziele angegriffen."

"Sehr gut Auror Shacklebolt. Treiben sie ihre Leute an, um diesen Kriminellen zu Fall zu bringen."

"Danke mein Herr. Wir leben, um ihnen zu dienen."

"Ja, das tut ihr."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

"Nun, dies ist der Ort."

"Sweet Merlin!"

"Dies ist ein Häuschen?"

"So sagte ich es." sagte Harry.

Susan, Fleur und Hermine kamen auf die Veranda.

"Oh toll, drei Jungen und drei Mädchen, was werden wir tun?"

Susan schoss Hermine einen warnenden Blick zu. "Bringst du uns noch mehr Ausgestoßene Harry?"

"Nein, glaubt es oder nicht, es sind zwei Reinblüter in guten Ansehen, die unsere Miss Delacour sehen wollen."

Fleur lief ohne ein weiteres Wort zu den Zwillingen und umarmte beide. Die drei hingen so zusammen und murmelten die ganze zeit irgendwelche Wörter.

Harry ging Richtung Cottage, und führte die zwei Hexen hinein. "Wir lassen sie am besten allein. Sie haben ein Stück gemeinsame Geschichte, und müssen diese gemeinsam aufarbeiten."

Als die Tür von innen geschlossen wurde, drehte sich Hermine zu ihn. "Sie sehen aus wie Weasleys."

"Das ist vor allem deshalb, weil sie Weasleys sind. Weasleys die durch ihre eigenen Brüder gefoltert wurden, als sie versucht haben, Fleur zur Flucht zu verhelfen." Harry lächelte. "Fleur bedeutet ihnen eine menge, sie sind in sie verliebt."

"Beide?

"Offensichtlich. Wenn sie damit klarkommt, ist es nicht meine Sache."

Susan sah nachdenklich aus, "Ich hoffe, sie können etwas Glück finden."

"Ich auch. Seht mal, ich weiß das ihr eine Menge Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringt. Ich hatte gehofft, ihr könntet für mich etwas herausfinden, um ein anderes Objekt das ich besitze zu finden. Wir brauchen mehr Platz, und mir ist es nicht gelungen, herauszufinden, wie man den Fidelius von diesen Haus entfernt und anschließend ein neuen ausspricht. Auf diese Weise können die Leute dann kommen und gehen, ohne das ich sie herein oder herausbringen muss."

"Ich habe da einige Werke gesehen Harry, wir sollten in der Lage sein, etwas zu finden."

"Vielen Dank Susan, und auch dir Hermine."

...**-ooo000ooo-…**

Das Abendessen war sehr angenehm. Die Zwillinge waren fast die gleichen Spaßvögel, wie er sie aus seiner ersten Welt kannte, und sie brachten an einer Stelle sogar Hermine zum Lachen. Sie verbrachten den Abend im Wohnzimmer mit den Erzählen von Geschichten. Harrys Geschichten aus seiner ersten Welt waren die Favoriten der Gruppe, besonders wenn er einige Namen härter als gewöhnlich aussprach.

Die Zwillinge genossen es, Geschichten über Arthur und Molly zu hören, und den Heldentaten ihrer Gegenstücke. Alle drei Mädchen genossen Geschichten über das Trimagische Tunier, obwohl Fleur traurig wurde bei der Erwähnung von Gabrielle bei der zweiten Aufgabe, und war mehr als ein wenig beleidigt als sie hörte, das sie aus der Dritten Aufgabe geworfen wurde wegen eines Dummen Quidditch Spielers. Es war fast Mitternacht als die Versammlung begann sich aufzulösen. Hermine begab sich auf ihr Zimmer, gefolgt von Susan die sich einige Sekunden Später entschuldigte. Um 01:00 Uhr Nachts verließ Fleur die Runde zusammen mit Fred und George, und sie begaben sich ins Obergeschoss. Harry ging in die Küche, um zu sehen, ob Dobby Hilfe brauchen würde. Er fand die Küche Makellos vor und Dobby war beleidigt ( in einer völlig unterwürfigen Art und Weise) über den Vorschlag von Harry, das er helfen könnte aufzuräumen nach dem 6 Personen soviel Dreck gemacht haben.

Ein Sicheres erreichen des Zaubestabes wurde eingerichtet, als Harry die Treppe nach oben ging. Er entkleidete sich und nahm eine lange Heiße Dusche, nachdem er sich selbst abgetrocknet hatte, zog er sich ein paar Boxershorts an und betrat sein Zimmer.

Susan war im Bett.

"Hallo"

"Susan, I..."

"Halt einfach die Klappe. Ich möchte für dich das tun, was du für Fleur getan hast. Sie brauchte dich und ich will dich. Da ist kein allzu großer Unterschied oder?

"Susan, ich will dich nicht verletzten."

"Dann bewege deinen Arsch ins Bett und helfe mir, mich besser zu fühlen. Schicke mich weg, und verletzte mich so. Wir leben in einer beschissenen Welt Harry. Jeder von uns kann morgen schon sterben, warum nicht jetzt glücklich sein?" sie setzte sich auf ihn und entblößte ihre Brüste. "Liebe mich Harry. Halte mich heute Nacht."

Harry machte die Lichter aus, und bewegte sich ins Bett zu kommen.

Mit Susan Liebe zu machen, war ganz anders als seine bisherigen Erfahrungen. Luna war hungrig und angetrieben. Fleur war sportlich und fokussiert. Für all die angeblichen Aggressionen war Susan zögerlich und liebevoll. So sehr er es auch versuchte, brachte er sie nicht zum Orgasmus, aber sie schien glücklich zu sein, sich an ihn zu klammern bis sie beide einschliefen.

Harry wachte mit den Sonnenaufgang auf, und die Hübsche Blondine lag noch immer in seinen Armen. Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett, und reinigte sich selbst, Rasierte sich und putzte sich die Zähne. Danach kehrte er ins Bett zurück, und kuschelte sich enger an Susan, er genoss den Duft ihrer Haare, bis sie zu erwachen begann.

Susan war überrascht, einen Warmen Körper neben sich zu spüren in den ersten Sekunden nach dem Aufwachen, bevor die Erinnerung sie traf. Sie blickte ihm ins Gesicht und war vollkommen wach durch ein Kuss.

"Nochmal?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

"Ja, bitte." Er küsste sie wieder. "Übung macht den Meister..."

"Auf alle fälle müssen wir mehr üben."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Sie verbrachten den Morgen zusammen, und ignorierten die feindselige Stimmung von Hermine. Fleur und die Zwillinge ließen sich nicht blicken, und verbrachten den Tag in Fleurs Zimmer, Mit Dobbys häufigen Lebensmittel Lieferungen.

Harry verbrachte drei Stunden nach den Mittagessen, Hermine und Susan weitere Zauber beizubringen. Beide hatten keine Formelle Ausbildung erhalten, wenn man Hermines zeit mit Dracos gestohlenen Schulbüchern ignorierte. Doch beide waren Mächtige Hexen die weit mehr Magie hatten, als sie bisher benutzt hatten. Sie begriffen schnell die Zauberstab bewegungen und die Absicht hinter der Magie. Die Lektionen kamen gut voran, so das eine Stunde vor den Abendessen entspannen konnten.

Dobby verbrachte sein übliches Wunder in der Küche, Fleur und die Zwillinge kamen tatsächlich für die Mahlzeit heraus. Das war, als Harry die Zwillinge um das Konzept des "Reapers" aufklärte.

Das erste Mal, seit der eine beliebige Version der Zwillinge kennengelernt hatte, waren sie von seinen Worten schockiert. Für etwa 17 Sekunden.

"Das warst du?"

"Im Fuchsbau?

"Mit Bill"

"Und Ron?"

"Ja, das war ich. Es tut mir leid. Er hatte nicht vor den beiden zu sagen, das Fleur die Morde an den Tag begangen hatte. Das konnte er nicht tun.

"Mit dem, was du getan hast …"

"Sie mussten sterben."

"Wir waren sechs, als die Bastarde uns unsere Eltern nahmen."

"Dann vergaß Bill sie."

"Und war schlimmer als die Todesser"

"Charlie und Percy sind noch da."

"Bitte, halte dich fern von ihnen Harry."

"Wir werden uns, mit ihnen befassen."

"Der Name Weasley wird wieder etwas bedeuten."

"Etwas Gutes."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Der Reaper apparierte vor den Toren der Parkinson Mansion mitten in Muggel London. Harry erinnerte sich, das die Struktur Kensington-Palast genannt wurde, und er brachte dies Schwach mit Prinzessin Diana in Erinnerung. Das Gebäude wurde schwach geschützt. Er streckte seine Sinne aus und fand Sechs "Dunkle Male" in der Residenz.

Harry zog seinen Schild hoch und ging beiläufig durch die Tür. Sobald er die Schwelle überschritt, wurde er von einen halben Dutzend Flüche getroffen. Der Schild absorbierte sie Alle. Er sandte wieder seine Magie aus und erreichte den Mann links von ihn, und schlug ihn nieder, dann warf er den bewusstlosen Körper zu den Mann Rechts von ihn, auch er fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Die restlichen vier gerieten in Panik und begannen wegzulaufen. Harry verschloss die Tür, und dann schleuderte er die Laufenden Männer gegen die Wand. Sie fielen zerknüllt auf den Boden, einer war Tot und der Rest schwer verletzt.

Harry nahm die Treppe zum zweiten Stockwerk. Unmarkierte Auroren, die neu waren. Wäre die nicht so, wäre er gezwungen die Auroren zu töten. Die Sechs "Dunklen Male" waren noch immer in einen einzigen Raum …. Kein wunder warum sie nicht auf das Zauber Feuer unten reagierten … Eine schnelle Untersuchung der Wände änderte seine Meinung dahingehend. Dieses Gebäude war sehr gut Schallisoliert. Das musste es erklären. Als er am Zimmer ankam, war er verwundert, die Tür war nicht verschlossen. Er prüfte ob sein Schild noch Aktiv war und stieß die Tür auf, er fand sechs Männer die unterschiedlich Entkleidet um eine einzige Frau versammelt waren, sie waren so auf die Frau konzentriert das sie nicht mitbekamen das er hier war. Mehr Vergewaltiger? War dies eine Anforderung um das "Dunkle Mal" zu bekommen? Er störte nicht ihre Konzentration und sandte seine Magie aus um ihre Kehlköpfe zu zerdrücken, so das sie Tod umfielen. Er schritt in den Raum und konnte das Mädchen sehen. Oh Mist. Muss ich den alle Opfer von Vergewaltigungen in dieser Welt kennen? Mary? Marti? Nein, Mandy, Mandy Brocklehurst, sie war Muggelgeboren, Ravenclaw, zwei oder drei Jahre unter mir in Hogwarts. Das würde bedeuten sie ist erst 14 oder 15. Er wurde plötzlich wütend, das er die Bastarde nicht länger hat leiden lassen.

Er griff nach unten, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

"Tu mir nicht weh, bitte!"

"Du wirst wieder in Ordnung kommen Mandy, ich hol dich nach Hause."

Das Mädchen schaute panisch. "Nach Hause? Sie töteten meine Mum im letzten Jahr. Dad starb, bevor ich geboren wurde. Wohin bringst du mich? Bitte, tu mir nicht weh." Sie fummelte an der Front seines Mantels herum. "Ich bereite dir ein gutes Gefühl. Bitte tu mir nicht weh Meister. Ich werde gut zu dir sein!"

Verdammt. Harry streckte seine Magie aus und berührte das Schlafzentrum in ihres Geistes, und sie sank zu Boden. Er führte eine schnelle Suche im Zimmer durch und fand ein Lager mit Geld. Er räumte das Lager aus, die Finanzierung einer Revolution war teuer, und warum nicht zulassen das die Unterdrücker die Fracht bezahlen?

Er hob das Mädchen von Boden auf und hielt sie fest. Er hörte Schritte die näher kamen. Zeit zu gehen.

Und weg waren sie.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**


	20. Relationships

**Chapter Twenty – Relationships **

Der Reaper apparierte vor den Toren der Parkinson Mansion mitten in Muggel London. Harry erinnerte sich, das die Struktur Kensington-Palast genannt wurde, und er brachte dies Schwach mit Prinzessin Diana in Erinnerung. Das Gebäude wurde schwach geschützt. Er streckte seine Sinne aus und fand Sechs "Dunkle Male" in der Residenz.

Harry zog seinen Schild hoch und ging beiläufig durch die Tür. Sobald er die Schwelle überschritt, wurde er von einen halben Dutzend Flüche getroffen. Der Schild absorbierte sie Alle. Er sandte wieder seine Magie aus und erreichte den Mann links von ihn, und schlug ihn nieder, dann warf er den bewusstlosen Körper zu den Mann Rechts von ihn, auch er fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Die restlichen vier gerieten in Panik und begannen wegzulaufen. Harry verschloss die Tür, und dann schleuderte er die Laufenden Männer gegen die Wand. Sie fielen zerknüllt auf den Boden, einer war Tot und der Rest schwer verletzt.

Harry nahm die Treppe zum zweiten Stockwerk. Unmarkierte Auroren, die neu waren. Wäre die nicht so, wäre er gezwungen die Auroren zu töten. Die Sechs "Dunklen Male" waren noch immer in einen einzigen Raum …. Kein wunder warum sie nicht auf das Zauber Feuer unten reagierten … Eine schnelle Untersuchung der Wände änderte seine Meinung dahingehend. Dieses Gebäude war sehr gut Schall Isoliert. Das musste es erklären. Als er am Zimmer ankam, war er verwundert, die Tür war nicht verschlossen. Er prüfte ob sein Schild noch Aktiv war und stieß die Tür auf, er fand sechs Männer die unterschiedlich Entkleidet um eine einzige Frau versammelt waren, sie waren so auf die Frau konzentriert das sie nicht mitbekamen das er hier war. Mehr Vergewaltiger? War dies eine Anforderung um das "Dunkle Mal" zu bekommen? Er störte nicht ihre Konzentration und sandte seine Magie aus um ihre Kehlköpfe zu zerdrücken, so das sie Tod umfielen. Er schritt in den Raum und konnte das Mädchen sehen. Oh Mist. Muss ich den alle Opfer von Vergewaltigungen in dieser Welt kennen? Mary? Marti? Nein, Mandy, Mandy Brocklehurst, sie war Muggelgeboren, Ravenclaw, zwei oder drei Jahre unter mir in Hogwarts. Das würde bedeuten sie ist erst 14 oder 15. Er wurde plötzlich wütend, das er die Bastarde nicht länger hat leiden lassen.

Er griff nach unten, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

"Tu mir nicht weh, bitte!"

"Du wirst wieder in Ordnung kommen Mandy, ich hol dich nach Hause."

Das Mädchen schaute panisch. "Nach Hause? Sie töteten meine Mum im letzten Jahr. Dad starb, bevor ich geboren wurde. Wohin bringst du mich? Bitte, tu mir nicht weh." Sie fummelte an der Front seines Mantels herum. "Ich bereite dir ein gutes Gefühl. Bitte tu mir nicht weh Meister. Ich werde gut zu dir sein!"

Verdammt. Harry streckte seine Magie aus und berührte das Schlafzentrum in ihres Geistes, und sie sank zu Boden. Er führte eine schnelle Suche im Zimmer durch und fand ein Lager mit Geld. Er räumte das Lager aus, die Finanzierung einer Revolution war teuer, und warum nicht zulassen das die Unterdrücker die Fracht bezahlen?

Er hob das Mädchen von Boden auf und hielt sie fest. Er hörte Schritte die näher kamen. Zeit zu gehen.

Und weg waren sie.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Harry und das schlafende Mädchen erschienen auf der Treppe des Hauses, wo Susan auf ihn wartete . Hermine war auf der Veranda und leistete Susan Gesellschaft während sie warteten, beide wurden durch das plötzliche Auftauchen Harrys aufgeschreckt.

"Ein neues Mädchen? Was ist mit dir Potter, benötigst du einen eigenen Harem?

"Sie ist 15 Hermine, und sie ist Muggelgeboren, wenn jemand weiß was sie durchmacht hat, dann solltest du es sein."

"Ich … ich … Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht warum ich so bin."

"Lasst uns herein gehen" sagte Susan. "Ich werde sie Reinigen und ins Bett bringen."

"Ich werde dir helfen."

"Ich danke euch beiden." Er trug das Mädchen die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. "Sie wird die Nacht hier bleiben, wenn ihr sie gereinigt habt, legt sie in mein Bett, ich werde auf den Sofa im Wohnzimmer schlafen."

Die Mädchen wechselten ein Blick. "Sei nicht dumm Harry." Susan lächelte. "Wir bringen sie in mein Zimmer, ich werde hierbleiben. Mit dir."

Harry betrachtete den Streit, dann erinnerte er sich das er immer mit diesen Argumenten verloren hat, so nickte er und ging wieder die Treppe hinunter, um Dobby zu finden."

Dobby war in der Küche, und bereitete das Brot für den nächsten Morgen vor.

"Guten Abend Dobby."

"Guten Abend Meister Harry Sir."

"Dobby, ich sehe dich immer Arbeiten, gehst du auch mal Schlafen?"

"Oh ja Meister Harry Sir, Dobby schläft eine ganze Stunde jede Nacht" Er sah ein wenig verlegen aus. "Dobby ist kein junger Elf mehr. Wenn Dobby jung wäre, er würde nur eine Stunde alle vier Tage schlafen, aber Dobby wird langsam alt, braucht mehr Ruhe."

"Dobby, es gibt ein neuen Gast hier, die so verletzt ist wie die Miss als ihr beide herkamt." Ich habe sie zum Schlafen gebracht und sie sollte die Nacht durchschlafen. Wenn sie aufwacht, würdest du das wissen?"

"Ja Meister Harry Sir. Dobby weiß, wann jemand im Haushalt wach ist."

"Danke Dobby. Wenn der neue Gast aufwacht, würdest du dann kommen und mich aufwecken?"

"Natürlich Meister Harry Sir. Dobby ist ein Guter Elf!"

"Dobby, du bist kein guter Elf."

"Dobby, ist kein guter Elf Meister Harry Sir?

"Dobby, du bist der beste Elf."

Der Elf fing an zu weinen. "Danke Meister Harry Sir."

"Gute Nacht Dobby."

"Gute Nacht Meister Harry Sir."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Harry lag noch wach im Bett und hielt Susan fest. Sie schlief, ihre Atmung war langsam und Rhythmisch. Er genoss ihren Geschmack noch immer auf seinen Lippen. Es war seltsam, wie wohlig es sein konnte sie zu Halten. Doch sein Geist würde heute Abend nicht Ruhen.

**Was tue ich hier? Mache ich überhaupt einen wirklichen Unterschied? Das ist nicht meine ursprüngliche Welt mit weniger als 500 Todesser. Diese Welt hatte Hunderttausende, wenn nicht Millionen von diesen Bastarden. Wie soll ich dort eine deutliche Delle in den Zahlen der Todesser machen?**

**Auch wenn ich das Todesser Problem ignoriere, wie soll ich mit Riddle umgehen? Ich hab keine Ahnung ob Riddle, den weg der Horkruxe gegangen ist. Dieser Riddle ist nicht das verrückte Schlangengesicht aus meiner Welt. In dieser Welt, wurder sein Körper nicht durch die Uralte Magie meiner Mutter zerstört. Er ist immer noch ein Mensch.**

**Ich überprüfte das Gaunt Haus. Kein Ring. Ich überprüfte die Höhle. Kein Zeichen das, dass Medaillion oder Inferi je in der Höhle waren. Es gab kein Tagebuch im Haus der Malfoys. Ich ging davon aus das, wenn er mich in diesen Universum töten würde das ganze Weltgefüge auseinander gerissen werden würde. Was ist wenn Riddle schlau genug war, Magische Gegenstände nicht mit ein Fragment seiner Seele zu belasten, damit ein kleines Kind sie durch Zufall finden könnte?**

_Welchen unterschied machte das? Gesellte sich Hermines Stimme in meinen Kopf hinzu._

**Oh Gut. Meine Psychose war wieder da.**

_Ist es das, was ich bin? Ich dachte ich bin die kleine Stimme die dich vom Selbstmitleid abhält._

**Wie gesagt meine Psychose. Ich dachte, sie verließ mich in dieser Welt. Sie hat nicht mehr zu mir gesprochen seitdem ich hergekommen bin.**

_Ich habe gesprochen, doch du hast nicht zugehört. Ehrlich gesagt Harry, was macht es aus wenn er hier Horkruxe hat? Ihr seit beide mehr oder weniger gleich in der Macht. Das Geheimnis ist, ihn nicht zu töten, mache es so das er nie wieder seine Magie nutzen kann, denn auch wenn er ewig lebt, ist er hilflos._

**Und wie soll ich das den tun "Mine?"**

I_ch weiß es nicht, du bist der Zauberer, ich bin nur eine Manifestation deiner Schuld. Nutze deine Magie in einer weise, die er nicht erwartet. Du hast das Mädchen durch Manipulation des Schlafzentrums zum einschlafen gebracht, warum nicht das gleiche bei Riddle tun, mit der Ausnahme das du sein Gehirn zu Püree verarbeitest? Wie wäre es seine Sehen, Hören und Rede Zentren dauerhaft zu blockieren?, das würde ihn Blind, Stumm und Taub machen? Er erwartet keine Angriffe durch Legimentik, und nicht deine Physische Manipulation. Verdammt, du könntest deine Magie auf sein Kern Fokkusieren und diesen dauerhaft stören._

_Der Weg, um mit einen Unsterblichen umzugehen, ist nicht ihn zu töten. Lass diesen Bastard für immer leben, in einen Stromlosen Zustand. Auf diesen Weg müssen wir jemanden einstellen, der ihn jeden Tag in die Eier tritt._

**Nicht sehr damenhaft "Mine". Aber, ich mag die Art wie du denkst.**

_Dies ist der Weg wie du denkst, du Dummkopf. Glaubst du wirklich, etwas so desorientiertes, entstand in den Köpfen der Hermine Granger in jeden Universum? Also wirklich._

**Also, du gehst um zu bleiben und um zu helfen?**

_Ich bin noch nie irgendwohin gegangen. Ich bin deine Phantasie, solange du mich willst, bin ich hier._

**Vielen Dank "Mine".**

_Wenn du schon mit mir sprichst, solltest du wissen das, dass Arme Mädchen im Nebenzimmer nicht ich bin, oder? Ich meine sie ist nicht die Hermine, auf der ich basiere. Das weißt du richtig?_

**Ich weiß es, aber ich kann es nicht wahrhaben, daran zu glauben.**

_Lerne es zu glauben du Dummy. Denke an das Mädchen das jetzt gerade in deinen Armen liegt. Sie liebt dich. Entweder du gibst ihr eine Chance, oder du lässt sie fallen, aber Verletze sie nicht. Sei ein Mann oder ein Junge, aber sei kein Bastard._

**Vielen Dank "Mine".**

_Ach, halt die Klappe und gehe jetzt schlafen. Du musst morgen noch mit Mandy umgehen._

**Gute Nacht "Mine". Du bist meine Lieblings-Psychose.**

_Gute Nacht Harry._

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Langsam kam die Welt zurück. Das Mädchen lag zu einen Ball zusammengerollt da. Sie war in einen Bett. Ein tatsächliches Bett mit sauberen Laken, und niemand tat ihr etwas. In einem Bett. Demnoch tat sie so, als wenn sie schliefe, und hörte sich aufmerksam um. Niemand war im Raum. Sie öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge, und sah sich vorsichtig im Raum um. Es war hell und groß. Die Morgensonne schien durch ein Fenster. Die Tür! Sie war von innen versperrt.

Was war gestern Abend geschehen? Sie war bei einen Mann im dunklen Mantel der eine Art Farmer Werkzeug trug gewesen, und dann war sie hier. Sie inspizierte ihren Körper. Jemand hatte sie gereinigt. Ihre Haare waren Sauber und gebürstet. Sie trug jetzt ein Blaues Nachthemd aus Baumwolle und war nicht mehr Nackt, sie eilte zum Spiegel über der Kommode. Da war das Gesicht was sie erwartete, keine neuen Narben. Sie kehrte ins Bett zurück und weinte vor Glück.

Ihr Magen knurrte. Es war schon zwei Tage her, seit ihrer letzten Mahlzeit. Das wäre für sie in Ordnung, an einen anderen Tag, vielleicht auch zwei Tage. Hoffentlich, würden diejenigen die den Raum zur Verfügung gestellt hatten, auch Lebensmittel haben.

Wie aufs Stichwort gab es ein leises "plopp" und Dobby der Hauself erschien vor ihr.

"Guten Morgen, junge Miss. Dobby bringt Hühnerbrühe und Tee für die junge Miss. Dobby weiß das sie sehr Hungrig sind.

"Vielen Dank Mr. Elf". Sie nahm die Schüssel voll Suppe und brachte diese an ihren Lippen.

"Dobby ist Dobby junge Miss. Der Meister dieses Hauses möchte mit ihnen sprechen, junge Miss. Er wartet bis sie mit den Essen fertig sind."

"Danke Dobby" sagte sie und stellte die leere Schüssel ab und hob den Becher. "Wer ist der Herr dieses Hauses?"

"Der Meister ist sein sehr mächtiger Zauberer, ein sehr guter Zauberer. Dobby nennt nicht seinen Namen. Wenn Meister will, das es die junge Miss erfährt wird er es ihr erzählen."

Sie stellte die nun leere Tasse auf das Tablett. "Nochmals vielen Dank Dobby. Bitte sag deinen Meister, das ich bereit bin ihn zu dienen. Sag ihn das mein Körper ihn gehört."

Tränen füllten die Augen des Elfen. Er legte seine Hand auf das Mädchen. "junge Miss, der Meister, macht so etwas nicht mit ihnen. Der Meister tötet Zauberer, die so etwas tun. Der Meister ist ein Großer Zauberer. Ist ein guter Mensch.

"Unser Meister verwendet keine Frauen für Sex?"

"Der Meister nimmt keine Frauen. Der Meister wird geteilt von den Frauen die ihn wollen."

Der Elf und sein Tablett verschwanden mit einen leisen "Plopp".

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Es klopfte an der Tür. Sie warf sich auf den Boden und kniete sich hin, die Stirn war auf den Boden gedrückt, die Arme flehend ausgestreckt.

Die Tür öffnete sich. "Bitte steh auf, du bist eine Person, kein Eigentum. Du bist kein Sklave mehr".

Sie hob zögernd den Kopf. Ein Mann und zwei Frauen standen an der Tür. Der Mann kam zu ihr und kniete sich vor ihr hin.

"Niemand wird dich hier verletzten. Bitte, steh auf."

"Ja, Meister."

"Mein Name ist Harry. Ich bin von niemanden der Meister. Dies ist Susan. Er deutete auf die Blondine. "und dies ist Hermine." er deutete auf die Brünette. "Es gibt noch zwei andere Männer und eine Frau die hier leben, du wirst sie zu einen späteren Zeitpunkt kennenlernen. Dein Name ist Mandy, nicht wahr?"

"Ja."

"Hast du irgendwelche Verwandte Mandy? Irgendjemand der sich um dich kümmern würde?"

"Nein Meis … Nein habe ich nicht. Ich bin alles, was noch übrig geblieben ist."

"Hermine und ich sind im selben Boot, Mandy. Susan hat ihre Tante verlassen. Wir wissen einiges darüber, wie du dich fühlst. Du kannst bei uns bleiben, solange du willst. Wir werden Dobby bitten, dir Kleidung zu besorgen. Bist du noch hungrig?"

Sie nickte. "Ein wenig"

Er nahm ihre Hand. "Na dann komm."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Der Tag wurde damit verbracht, Mandy das Gefühl zu geben, Willkommen zu sein in ihrer kleinen Verbindung. Sie schien eingeschüchtert zu sein von den Zwillingen, aber überhaupt nicht von Fleur oder den anderen Frauen. Harry dachte nicht wirklich daran das dies seltsam sei, aber irgendwie konnte er den Finger nicht darauf legen. Die "Hermine" in seinen Kopf schwieg zu diesen Thema, aber es schien … seltsam

Sie wusste über ihre Magie Bescheid, aber hatte Angst sie zu benutzen. Kein noch so großes Zureden konnte sie überreden sie zu nutzen.

**...-ooo000ooo-… **

Später an Nachmittag saß Harry im Wohnzimmer und war am lesen. Er nahm sich manchmal mehrere Tage zeit zwischen den Missionen, bis zu einen weiteren Attentat. Mandy betrat den Raum, und lächelte ihn an. Sie bewegte sich auf einen der Plüsch-Sessel mit Blick auf das Feuer zu, als sie mit den Fuß am Couchtisch hängen blieb und über den Teekessel in Richtung Boden fiel und begann zu fluchen. Harry lachte und half ihr auf.

"Du erinnerst mich an eine Auroren Freundin von mir"

"Du kennst Auroren? Ich dachte, sie suchen dich."

"Sie ist Auror in einer anderen Welt. In den meisten Fällen sind es dort gute Leute."

Sie saß still im Sessel und starrte für eine weile auf die Flammen, Harry kehrte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Buch.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Das Abendessen war eine Ruhige Angelegenheit. Mit Diskussionen im Anschluss die für Unterhaltung sorgten an den Abend. Als der Abend dann schließlich zu ende ging, gingen Susan und Harry die Treppe hinauf in den Raum, den sie nun gemeinsam nutzen würden.

Mandy war an der Tür und wartete.

"Meis … es tut mir leid. Harry, ich bin gekommen um dir für das, was du für mich getan hast zu danken, ich kann dir nur anbieten was ich habe." Sie zog an den Gürtel ihrer Robe und zog sie aus, darunter kam ihr nackter Körper hervor.

"Mandy, danke, nein. Susan und ich sind zusammen."

"Ich kann euch beiden gefallen, es wurde mir so beigebracht."

"Mandy, nein. Du brauchst das nicht mehr zu tun."

"Aber ich will, ich brauche."

"Mandy, ich sagte nein. Bitte lass es sein."

Susan sah schweigend, den Austausch zu. Sie bemerkte, wie Harry den Blitz der Wut von den jüngeren Mädchen verpasste.

"Tut mit leid Harry. Ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen."

"Gute Nacht Mandy."

Als Harry und Susan die Tür hinter sich schlossen sagte Harry, "Das war peinlich."

"Da war irgendetwas, bei den Mädchen."

"Sie ist wahrscheinlich noch traumatisiert."

"Sie macht mir sorgen."

"Sollte sie aber nicht. Du und ich sind zusammen. Ich wander nicht umher. Außerdem" Er zog sie in eine Umarmung und küsste sie. "Warum sollte ich Müsli haben wollen, wenn ich ein Gourmet-Abendessen haben kann?"

"So ich bin Essen?

"Du ernährst meine Seele … und schmeckst ziemlich gut …"

"Merlin, du bist ein Depp."


	21. Oddities

**Chapter Twenty-one – Oddities **

Das Abendessen war eine Ruhige Angelegenheit. Mit Diskussionen im Anschluss die für Unterhaltung sorgten an den Abend. Als der Abend dann schließlich zu ende ging, gingen Susan und Harry die Treppe hinauf in den Raum, den sie nun gemeinsam nutzen würden.

Mandy war an der Tür und wartete.

"Meis … es tut mir leid. Harry, ich bin gekommen um dir für das, was du für mich getan hast zu danken, ich kann dir nur anbieten was ich habe." Sie zog an den Gürtel ihrer Robe und zog sie aus, darunter kam ihr nackter Körper hervor.

"Mandy, danke, nein. Susan und ich sind zusammen."

"Ich kann euch beiden gefallen, es wurde mir so beigebracht."

"Mandy, nein. Du brauchst das nicht mehr zu tun."

"Aber ich will, ich brauche."

"Mandy, ich sagte nein. Bitte lass es sein."

Susan sah schweigend, den Austausch zu. Sie bemerkte, wie Harry den Blitz der Wut von den jüngeren Mädchen verpasste.

"Tut mit leid Harry. Ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen."

"Gute Nacht Mandy."

Als Harry und Susan die Tür hinter sich schlossen sagte Harry, "Das war peinlich."

"Da war irgendetwas, bei den Mädchen."

"Sie ist wahrscheinlich noch traumatisiert."

"Sie macht mir sorgen."

"Sollte sie aber nicht. Du und ich sind zusammen. Ich wander nicht umher. Außerdem" Er zog sie in eine Umarmung und küsste sie. "Warum sollte ich Müsli haben wollen, wenn ich ein Gourmet-Abendessen haben kann?"

"So ich bin Essen?

"Du ernährst meine Seele … und schmeckst ziemlich gut …"

"Merlin, du bist ein Depp."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Susan lag angekuschelt an Harry und hörte seinen Herzschlag im Schlaf. Ihre Freude das Harry ihre Beziehung, öffentlich machte, wurde von einen allgemeinen Gefühl des Unbehagens durch das neue Mädchen Mandy entfacht.

Da gab es etwas an diesen Mädchen das ihr durch Mark und Bein ging. Sie wunderte sich ehrlich ob ihre Reaktion deswegen war, weil sie nach Harry strebe. Aber die Reaktion des Mädchens auf Harrys Ablehnung war gruselig.

Sie kuschelte sich näher an den Mann, der neben ihr lag. Den jetzt war er bei ihr. Das Leben, hatte ihr beigebracht das nichts für ewig blieb, aber jetzt war er hier.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Hermine Granger lag auf ihrem Bett und trug ein Schwarzes Seiden-Nachthemd. Sie hatte eine brennende Kerze auf ihren Nachttisch, die Kerze erfüllte die Luft mit einen Hauch von Zimt. Es klopfte an der Tür.

"Herein!"

Harry Potter trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Bekleidet mit einer dunklen Hose und einen Schwarzen Hemd bis zum dritten Knopf geöffnet, schaute er sie durch diese leuchtend grünen Augen an.

"Ich kann das nicht mehr machen Hermine. Das ist nicht Fair gegenüber Susan."

"Was hat Fairness damit zu tun Harry? Wenn sie nicht deine Bedürfnisse erfüllen kann, dann brauchst du jemanden, der es kann."

Sie stand auf und winkte ihn sich zu nähern. Er kam zu ihr und nahm ihre Linke Hand und hob sie an seinen Lippen. Er hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf der flachen Hand, dann atmete er tief den Duft an ihren Handgelenk ein.

"Oh, was tust du nur mit mir." Der Blick den er ihr zuwarf, war einer voller Anbetung und Liebe.

"Shh mein Lieber. Lass mich um dich Kümmern, lass mich dir das geben was du brauchst." sie knöpfte sein Hemd auf und fuhr mit den Händen über seine Brust, sie schob das Hemd über seine Schultern, und es fiel zu Boden. Sie hob ihre Hände auf sein Gesicht und Küsste ihn, der Kuss war süß, sehr aufwendig und intensiv. Sie spürte wie sein Körper schauderte, als ihr Nachthemd weg war, wie auch seine Hose. Sie legte sich auf das Bett, und zog ihn mit sich, während sie nie den Kuss unterbrachen. Als er in sie eindrang, langsam, sanft, wölbte sich ihr Rücken im Orgasmus.

Sie setzte sich mit einem Keuchen, ihr Körper mit kalten Schweiß bedeckt. Sie keuchtem als wenn sie eine Meile gelaufen war. **Dieser Gottverdammte Traum schon wieder Warum passiert das mir? Warum er? Warum nicht jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt?**

Die Träume begannen eine Woche zuvor. War es möglich das sie sich, auf einer bestimmten Ebene zu Harry Potter hingezogen fühlt, oder war es, weil er der einzige Mann hier war, der kein Weasley war?

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Luna Lovegood sprach Flüche mit je einen Zauberstab in jeder Hand. Diese Operation war in die Hölle gegangen. Bei einen Überfall auf ein kleines Tränkelabor in den Highlands von Schottland, wurden sie von ein Dutzend Auroren erwartet. Sie verlor drei ihrer acht Teammitglieder in der ersten Salve, zwei weitere in der zweiten, wenn sie nicht die Geistesgegenwart gehabt hätten zu laufen. Die Überlebenden von ihrem Team verstreuten sich nach Protokoll. Sie würden zu einen von fünf Kontrollpunkten Apparieren, bevor in eine Verfolgungsjagd gerieten.

Natürlich, um Apparieren musste man erst einmal seine Verfolger loswerden. Die vier Jäger hinter ihr waren zäh und qualifiziert. Sie verschwendete nicht ihre zeit, für eine schwache Konzentration um zu Apparieren.

Ihr Glück verließ sie, als ein Schnittfluch ihre linke Schulter abschnitt, durch die schmerzen stolperte sie und ihr rechtes Bein schnippte ihren Zauberstab weg ins Laub.

"Du hast uns eine gute Jagd verschafft, Rebel. Vielleicht werden wir ein wenig Spaß haben bevor wir dich töten."

"Alle vier von euch? Das würde sich fast zu einen Menschen summieren. Nichts wie los, ich könnte lachen."

"Lach darüber, Schlampe. Crucio!"

Luna schrie auf, als der Fluch sie traf, der Schmerz verblasste Sekunden später, als der Kopf des Zauberers in einen Blutigen Nebel explodierte. Die anderen drei waren sofort auf der Hut, sie fielen zeitgleich mit den lauten Geräuschen aus dem umliegenden Wäldern. Zehn Männer in grünen Outfits erschienen scheinbar aus den nichts. Luna war sich ziemlich sicher das sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte, noch gab es ein Anzeichen von Tarnumhängen oder jegliche andere Magie. Einer der Mann zeigte mit den Stab den sie alle bei sich trugen auf sie.

"Sie werden still sein Missy. Er kniete sich hin und hob einen Zauberstab auf. "Er nannte sie Rebell, es könnte sein, das sie eine Magie Nutzerin sind, so lassen wir sie leben."

"Ich habe mir das Bein gebrochen. Entweder tragen sie mich, oder geben mir meinen Zauberstab zurück, damit ich mich selbst heilen kann."

"Netter Versuch Missy. Sie sind nicht der erste Zauberstab Träger. Chauncey wird sie abholen. Der Major will mit ihnen sprechen." Er signalisierte den Rest seines Teams. "Räumt hier auf, nicht ein Zeichen, soll zurückbleiben das wir jemals hier waren."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Susan fand die Aufzeichnungen eines Potter Anwesens am Meeresarm von Clyde, in der nähe war ein kleine unbewohnte Dorfgegend. Die Beschreibungen waren wage, aber es hörte sich an, als hätte das Anwesen den Platz den sie benötigten, und auch bei bedarf erweitern konnten. Harry und Fleur ( wobei das paar, die gesamte Strecke in einen einzigen Sprung apparieren konnte) gingen es Auskundschaften mit Dibby, um zu sehen ob er da was richten konnte, oder ob er Hilfe benötigen würde.

Das Anwesen war angeblich recht groß, und unter Muggelabwehrzaubern. Hoffentlich standen die Zauber noch. Laut den aufzeichnungen die Susan gefunden hatte, lebte dort niemand mehr seit seine Großeltern im Jahre 1930. Das war eine lange Zeit unbeaufsichtigt zu sein, für eine Magische Struktur.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Sie erschienen am Tor des Anwesens. Nach ihrer Schätzung, war es noch ungefähr eine viertel Meile vom Tor zum Anwesen entlang des Weges.

"Wollen wir?"

"Ich glaube wir sollten." sie nahm seinen Arm, wodurch der Eindruck ein Paar spaziere durch den Park mit einen Elfen erschien.

Als sie die Grenzlinie überschritten, schauderte Harry. "Hast du das auch gefühlt?"

"Ich fühlte nichts."

"Wir haben gerade einige schwerwiegende Banne durchwandert."

"Es sind Familien-Banne. Meister Harry. So wissen Elfen wenn die Familie zuhause ist, und schalten die Kampf-Banne ab."

Es gab ein pop und ein Hauself erschien vor ihnen. "Master Poster?"

"Ich bin Harry Potter."

"Uns wurde gesagt, sie starben Meister Potter. Uns wurde gesagt, alle Potters starben."

"Wie ist dein Name kleiner Freund? Fragte Fleur.

"Mein Name ist Bleen. Ich bin der Oberelf hier, bis Master Potter mich wegschickt weil ich ihn im Stich gelassen habe."

"Du hast mich nicht im Stich gelassen, Bleen. Diese Dame ist Fleur. Und das." er deutete auf Dobby. "Ist mein Freund Dobby. Mein Name ist Harry. Könntest du mich bitte so nennen?"

"Natürlich Meister Harry." Der Elf verbeugte sich. "Euer Haus steht für sie bereit Meister Harry, und für ihre Gäste." Er deutete auf das Haus, das erst jetzt sichtbar wurde.

Als der Elf den Menschen in das Haus folgte, wandte sich Bleen an Dobby. "Du bist Meister Harrys Freund? Nicht Knecht?"

"Dobby stolz darauf, Freund von mächtigen Zauberer wie Meister Harry zu sein."

"Potters immer Mächtig und Gut. Nie von einen Potter gehört der mit Elf befreundet war. Du arbeitest nicht?"

"Dobby arbeitet HART!" Dobby gute Elfe. Meister Harry kümmern sich um Dobby, fragt ob Schlaf benötige."

"Du hast gesagt?"

"Natürlich, war Dobby sehr beschämt. Dobby schläft jede Nacht eine Stunde."

"Jede Nacht? Du BIST alt. Ist war, was man sagt über alte Elfen?"

Dobby lächelte und nickte. "Die Arbeit macht mehr Spaß als je zuvor!"

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Die Dokumente bezeichneten dies als "Haus" es war ein Manor. Die Tour durch den verdammten Ort dauerte über eine Stunde. Mehr platz als sie für eine lange zeit brauchen würde, selbst wenn ihre Gruppe noch weiter anwachsen würde. Die letzte Station auf der Tour wo Harry den Personal vorgestellt wurde. 3 weitere Elfen neben Bleen. Als er aus den Fenster schaute, entdeckte er ein etwas Rauch, das aus einigen Nebengebäuden stieg.

"Was ist das?"

"Oh, das ist eine Gruppe von Muggeln. Sie kamen vor 2 Monaten her. Sie spielen verstecken im Wald."

Das könnte die Dinge kompliziert machen. "Ich werde mal nachschauen. Fleur, würdest du ein Auge auf die Dinge hier behalten?"

"Natürlich Harry, Pass auf dich auf."

Er disillusionierte sich selbst und verließ die Tür.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Er betrat desillusioniert und mit Schweigezauber belegt, das Lager. Glücklicherweise gab es noch keinen Schnee. Dutzende Zelte waren überall zerstreut, mit müde aussehenden Männern, Frauen und Kindern in ihnen. Das größte Nebengebäude wurde von der allgemeinen Bevölkerung gemieden, so das dieses sein Ziel war. Die Tür öffnete sich als jemand heraustrat und wegging, er trat schnell ein bevor die Tür sich wieder schließen konnte.

Er machte für eine Sekunde eine Pause und setzte sich hin, so das seine desillusionierung fiel nach einer schnellen Bewegung. Dann stand er auf. Im größten Raum des Gebäudes fand er ein provisorisches Bürö. Und dort angebunden vor den Schreibtisch fand er Luna Lovegood.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

"Warum waren sie in dem Teil des Waldes, wo meine Männer sie gefunden haben?"

"Wie ich schon gesagt habe, bin ich vor den Auroren weggelaufen. Wir versuchten ein Tränke Labor auszurauben, aber es war eine Falle. Wir wurden hart getroffen, ich fiel zu Boden, und ihre Männer haben mich gefangen. Wir haben jetzt zweimal darüber gesprochen. Wollen sie mich nicht verbrennen?"

Die Wache zu ihrer Rechten trat gegen ihr Gebrochenes Bein, und ihre Schreie verdoppelten sich.

Das Bein von den Mädchen glühte in goldenen Licht, und begradigte sich, ihre blauen Flecken verschwanden und der Blick voller Schmer in ihrem Gesicht verblasste.

"Was hast du gerade getan?

"Eigentlich Major, war ich das." Harry löste den desillusions Zauber und zauberte für sich selbst einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich. Er blickte auf, jede Waffe im Raum war auf ihn gerichtet. "Oh, bitte meine Herren, wenn ich sie Tod sehen wolle, dann wären sie längst Tod. Ich bin hier um zu reden." er wies auf Luna und ihre Fesseln fielen zu Boden. "Sie, der Tapfere Mann, tritt einen verwundeten während sie gefesselt ist. So etwas wird nicht wieder geschehen, oder ich werde die Haut vom Körper abziehen und die Wunde im Salz reiben. Wenn ich eine Sache hasse, dann ist es ein Tyrann." Er wandte sich an den Major. "Ist es üblich für die Armee ihrer Majestät, Gefangene so zu behandeln?

"Seiner Majestäts Armee."

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu den neuen Sprecher, seine Augen weiteten sich und er stand auf. "Prinz William?"

"Tatsächlich, König William der IV., obwohl meine Herrschaft zu diesen Zeitpunkt etwas eingeschränkt ist. Setze dich Zauberer, es ist ungewöhnlich für mich, jemanden mehr oder weniger in meinen Alter zu Treffen, und hier sind zwei unterschiedliche individuen. Ich frage mich warum sie keine Ahnung hat wer ich bin, und du mich mit einen Blick identifizieren konntest."

Harry saß. Das Royale Königshaus. "Eure Majestät, mein Name ist Harry Potter. Die junge Dame ist Luna Lovegood. Sie ist die derzeitige Anführerin eines Zauberer Widerstandes gegen den Heuchler, der sie vom Thron geworfen hat, Voldemort."

"Um ihn zu ersetzen?"

"Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe nie daran gedacht nachzufragen."

"Ich kann das beantworten." warf Luna ein. "Es ist die Absicht des Widerstandes, die Trennung die vor Voldemorts Herrschaft war, wiederherzustellen."

"So Zauberer Potter, sie ist euer Anführer?"

"Nur Harry, Eure Majestät. Nein, der Widerstand und ich hatten ein Zerwürfnis über die Meinung der Muggelgeborenen Zauberer."

"Muggelgeboren?"

"Sorry, Muggel ist ein umgangssprachlicher Ausdruck für nichtmagische Menschen. Ich weiß nicht woher es kam, es war irgendwie einfach in meinen Wortschatz ohne das ich darüber nachdachte. Es gibt 3 Klassen von Zauberern, Reinblüter, im grunde jemand wo alle vier Großeltern Zauberer und Hexen waren, die Muggelgeborenen und die Halbblüter dessen Abstammung als einzige ein Mix der anderen genannten Gruppen ist. Ich bin ein Halbblut, mein Vater war ein Reinblüter mit ein Stammbaum der weit über 1000 Jahre zurückverfolgt werden konnte. Meine Mutter ist eine Muggelgeborene."

"Und was ist mit den Zerwürfnis?"

"Der Widerstand akzeptierte meine Muggelgeborene Freundin nicht. Sie Beschuldigen die Muggelgeborenen für Voldemorts Aktionen."

"Könnten sie damit recht haben?"

"Die Juden, würden für Hitlers Tagen für seine Taten verantwortlich gemacht, die er während des 2. Weltkrieges beging. Sie waren nur die leicht verfügbaren Sündenböcke für einen Wahnsinnigen und seinen Anhängern."

"Wenn du nicht Teil des Widerstandes bist, warum bist du dann hier?"

Harry lächelte. "Das ist nur ein weiterer Ärgerlicher Zufall in meinen Leben, wie interessant. Ich hatte keine Ahnung das sie hier sind. Ich war nur daran interessiert zu sehen, wer auf dem Land meiner Familie zeltet." Er lächelte, als ihn die Idee kam. "Wenn sie keine anderen Pläne haben, könnte ich sie dann einladen in meinen Manor zu wohnen? Die Elfen würden in einigen Stunden einen Flügel fertig haben."

"Das Manor? Dieser Schutthaufen?"

"Dieser Schutt ist eine Illusion, Major. Das Manor ist riesig. Sollte mehr als genug Platz haben, um ihre Leute raus aus diesen Wetter zu holen. Warme Küche, heißes Wasser, Duschen für jeden, der sie haben will …"

"Sie haben Platz für 53 Personen? Wie lange könnten wir bleiben Mr. Potter?

"Solange sie mögen, Majestät."

"Das klingt wie ein Angebot, das wir nicht ablehnen können."

"Als Zusatz, könnten wir über eine Allianz diskutieren, um unsere gemeinsamen Feinde zu vernichten."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**


	22. Mistakes

**Chapter Twenty-two – Mistakes **

"Der Widerstand akzeptierte meine Muggelgeborene Freundin nicht. Sie Beschuldigen die Muggelgeborenen für Voldemorts Aktionen."

"Könnten sie damit recht haben?"

"Die Juden, würden für Hitlers Tagen für seine Taten verantwortlich gemacht, die er während des 2. Weltkrieges beging. Sie waren nur die leicht verfügbaren Sündenböcke für einen Wahnsinnigen und seinen Anhängern."

"Wenn du nicht Teil des Widerstandes bist, warum bist du dann hier?"

Harry lächelte. "Das ist nur ein weiterer Ärgerlicher Zufall in meinen Leben, wie interessant. Ich hatte keine Ahnung das sie hier sind. Ich war nur daran interessiert zu sehen, wer auf dem Land meiner Familie zeltet." Er lächelte, als ihn die Idee kam. "Wenn sie keine anderen Pläne haben, könnte ich sie dann einladen in meinen Manor zu wohnen? Die Elfen würden in einigen Stunden einen Flügel fertig haben."

"Das Manor? Der Schutthaufen?"

"Der Schutt ist eine Illusion, Major. Das Manor ist riesig. Sollte mehr als genug Platz haben, um ihre Leute raus aus diesen Wetter zu holen. Warme Küche, heißes Wasser, Duschen für jeden, der sie haben will …"

"Sie haben Platz für 53 Personen? Wie lange könnten wir bleiben Mr. Potter?

"Solange sie mögen, Majestät."

"Das klingt wie ein Angebot, das wir nicht ablehnen können."

"Als Zusatz, könnten wir über eine Allianz diskutieren, um unsere gemeinsamen Feinde zu vernichten."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Nach einigen Nachdenken, könnte die Vorstellung des Königs und seiner Offiziere gegenüber Fleur ein Fehler gewesen sein. Die vier starrten die Viertel-Veela mit offenen Mund ehrfürchtig an. Sie schien es zu genießen, nur ein wenig zu viel.

Der Major und seine Mitarbeiter schüttelten den Bann nach wenigen Augenblicken ab. William jedoch nicht. Er IST nur 15 Jahre alt, Harry fühlte jede Sekunde seiner ach so Reifen 17 Jahre.

"Miss Delacour ist eine besondere Person. Sie ist eine Viertel-Veela. Veela sind magische Wesen, die für ihre Sexuelle Magie bekannt sind."

"Sexuelle Magie?"

"Glauben sie mir, das wollen sie nicht wissen." Fleur schlug ihn auf den Arm. "Sie hat mich vor kurzer zeit Abgeschossen. Lassen sie uns fortfahren. Bleen?"

Das kleine Wesen tauchte vor Harry auf. "Ja, Meister Harry?"

Es gab ein keuchen der Muggel. "Bleen, diese Herren und ihre Freunde werden für eine weile bei uns bleiben. Könntest du in einen der weiten Flügel unterbringen?"

"Natürlich Meister Harry." Bleen wandte sie an die glotzenden Muggel. "Könnten sie, Bleen bitte folgen?" Die kleine Elfe sah den Ausdruck auf Williams Gesicht. "Es gibt keine Notwendigkeit, Bleen zu fürchten. Bleen ist guter Elf. Bleen kümmert sich um sie."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Riddle, schritt erneut durch seinen Konferenzraum, am Tisch wurden seine Elite Todesser , nervös bei seiner nächsten Frage. Stehend am anderen Ende des Sitzungssaals auf Auror Shackebolt, die reihe seiner schlechten tage setzte sich fort, aber zumindest hatte er jetzt Nachrichten …

"Welche Neuigkeiten haben sie über diesen "Reaper" ?"

"Mein Herr. Wir konnten eine Agentin in seinen Harem platzieren. Unsere Agentin verschwand bei einen seiner Angriffe vor vier Tagen. Wir haben keinen Beweis, aber wir glauben, der Terrorist hat sie akzeptiert. Bei der ersten Gelegenheit, wird sie ihn angreifen und töten."

"Nimm eine Frau, um einen Mann zu töten der Frauen stiehlt. Ausgezeichnet Auror Shacklebolt. Wie lange, bis sie Bescheid wissen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, mein Herr, es hängt davon ab, wie er von seinen Frauen Gebrauch macht. Wenn sie sich frei bewegen kann, wird sie ihn bei erste Gelegenheit angreifen, wenn er sie in einer Rotation benutzt, wird sie ihn töten wenn er sie in sein … Bett nimmt."

"Erzählen sie mir, von ihrer Agentin. Ist sie dazu in der Lage?"

"Mein Herr, sie ist ein Halbblut, das versucht ihren Platz unter den Auroren zu verdienen. Ein sinnloser Versuch ihrerseits, aber das weiß sie nicht. Sie fragen sich, ob sie Töten kann? Mit Sicherheit. Sie tat es schon vorher. Ich habe sie die letzten 4 Jahre zu gefährlichen Männer geschickt um sie zu beseitigen. Sie ist eine vollendete Schauspielerin, und fast völlig immun gegen die Entdeckung durch Geistes Magie, sie ist eine kleine Legende. Sie hat besondere Talente, Spezielle Talente, die ich ihnen Raten würde niemanden zu erzählen, auch niemanden in diesem Raum."

"Tatsächlich? Wie interessant. Der Rest von euch verlässt den Raum. Jetzt."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Hermine saß in der Bibliothek, ein Buch in der Hand, blätterte Seiten um, aber sie war nicht am Lesen. Harry war schon zu lange weg. Es sollte eine schnelle Begutachtung der Immobilie sein, und nicht länger als eine Stunde dauern, er war nun schon seit über fünf Stunden weg. Was ist, wenn er ….?

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um von diesen Gedanken loszukommen. Sie war über Dobby und Fleur ebenfalls besorgt. Oder stattdessen. Sie machte sich keine Sorgen über Harry Bloody Potter. Wahrscheinlich, haben sie ein Schlafzimmer gefunden, und sie hatte mal wieder dieses Veela-Ding geschafft, das würde sich später zeigen, wenn sie mit sich selbst zufrieden sind, er mit wackeligen Beinen und alle erschöpft.

Er sollte, einen sicheren Ort zum bleiben finden. Typisch Mann, denkt mit seinen Schwanz, anstatt sie zu schützen, die er …

Wo kam das her?

Harry benahm sich ihr gegenüber immer wie ein Gentleman. Diese Träume waren ein Produkt ihres Geistes. Er hatte noch nie eines der Dinge, über die sie nachgedacht hat, ihn ihren Träumen getan. Egal, wie viel sie wollte …

verdammt noch mal. Sie seufzte. Sie würde mit ihn sprechen wenn er zurückkehrte. Sie brauchte, frische Luft um Klarheit in ihren Gefühlen zu bringen.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Harry und Fleur erschienen auf der Treppe des Hauses mit einen leisen pop. Die Zwillinge warteten.

"Geht Packen, Jungs. Wir haben ein neues Zuhause gefunden. Es gibt dort einige Leute, mit der bösen Idee, das eure Talente in etwas wahrhaft erschreckendes gedreht werden können.

"Es ist Zeit?"

"Wirklich Zeit?"

"Um Dinge in die Luft zu jagen?"

"Wenn du meinst, Todesser und ihre Handlanger, dann ja."

"Verdammt genial!"

"Zeit für Rache."

"Für all, die Festnahmen"

"Die Folter"

"Daumenschrauben."

"Das Auspeitschen."

"Sie dachten, sie könnten uns brechen."

"Sie lagen falsch."

"Niemand macht das mit Gred unf Forge. Jetzt ist es zeit, für sie zu Bezahlen." sagte Harry. Die Zwillinge warfen ein kurzen Blick auf ihn um festzustellen, ob er sich über sie lustig machen würde. Als sie sahen, wie ernst es ihn war, lächelten sie.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Als sie das Haus betraten, fanden die drei Männer Fleur vor, die den Mädchen von der Entdeckung der Royalen und der Muggelarmee. Susan rannte zu Harry und umarmte ihn.

"Das Haus ist perfekt. Wir könnten 200 Menschen dort beherbergen, ohne viel Gedränge. Vier Elfen bewirtschaften diesen Ort, seit meine … ich denke, seit den Flitterwochen meiner Großeltern im Jahr 1937."

"Was müssen wir mitnehmen?"

"Nur eure persönlichen Sachen, die Elfen werden die Bibliothek einpacken und sie in das Haus in Schottland transportieren."

Der Raum leerte sich, da jeder unterwegs war, seine Sachen einzusammeln. Harry entspannte sich für einen Moment. Dann fühlte er, wie ein Paar Arme seine Taille ihn von Hinten umschlossen, und ein Paar Brüste sich gegen seinen Rücken drückten."

"Hermine?"

"Dieses neue Haus. Wir könnten dort ein Neuanfang haben, du und ich. Ich möchte mit dir zusammensein."

"Das meinst du nicht so, Hermine. Du weißt ich bin mit Susan zusammen. Ich will sie nicht verletzten, ich bin glücklich."

"Du würdest sie über mich stellen? Warum würdest du sie mir vorziehen?"

"Ich kann das nicht tun Hermine. Bitte lass mich gehen."

Ihre rechte Hand kam daher, und legte sich um ihn herum. "Ich kann deine Meinung nicht ändern?"

"Nein Hermine, es tut mir leid."

"Nicht so sehr, wie es dir leid tun sollte."

Es fühlte sich an wie ein Bienenstich, der in den Kern seines Selbst gestürzt wurde. Sein Körper stoppte damit auf ihn zu achten und ließ ihn allein in einem Meer von Schmerzen. Er brach zusammen wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden durchgeschnitten wurden. Das braunhaarige Mädchen stand über ihn mit wilden Augen und Blut bedeckte sie von der Hüfte abwärts.

"Niemand lehnt Hermine Granger ab!"

…**-ooo000ooo-…**


	23. The Granger Among Us

**Chapter Twenty-three – The Granger Among Us **

Als sie das Haus betraten, fanden die drei Männer Fleur vor, die den Mädchen von der Entdeckung der Royalen und der Muggel-Armee. Susan rannte zu Harry und umarmte ihn.

"Das Haus ist perfekt. Wir könnten 200 Menschen dort beherbergen, ohne viel Gedränge. Vier Elfen bewirtschaften diesen Ort, seit meine … ich denke, seit den Flitterwochen meiner Großeltern im Jahr 1937."

"Was müssen wir mitnehmen?"

"Nur eure persönlichen Sachen, die Elfen werden die Bibliothek einpacken und sie in das Haus in Schottland transportieren."

Der Raum leerte sich, da jeder unterwegs war, seine Sachen einzusammeln. Harry entspannte sich für einen Moment. Dann fühlte er, wie ein Paar Arme seine Taille ihn von Hinten umschlossen, und ein Paar Brüste sich gegen seinen Rücken drückten."

"Hermine?"

"Dieses neue Haus. Wir könnten dort ein Neuanfang haben, du und ich. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein."

"Das meinst du nicht so, Hermine. Du weißt ich bin mit Susan zusammen. Ich will sie nicht verletzten, ich bin glücklich."

"Du würdest sie über mich stellen? Warum würdest du sie mir vorziehen?"

"Ich kann das nicht tun Hermine. Bitte lass mich gehen."

Ihre rechte Hand kam daher, und legte sich um ihn herum. "Ich kann deine Meinung nicht ändern?"

"Nein Hermine, es tut mir leid."

"Nicht so sehr, wie es dir leid tun sollte."

Es fühlte sich an wie ein Bienenstich, der in den Kern seines Selbst gestürzt wurde. Sein Körper stoppte damit auf ihn zu achten und ließ ihn allein in einem Meer von Schmerzen. Er brach zusammen wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden durchgeschnitten wurden. Das braunhaarige Mädchen stand über ihn mit wilden Augen und Blut bedeckte sie von der Hüfte abwärts.

"Niemand lehnt Hermine Granger ab!"

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Susan packte gerade ihre Sachen, als sie Hermines Schrei hörte. Sie verließ ihr Zimmer um zu sehen, was passiert war, als sie auf der Treppe Fleur und den Zwillingen begegnete.

Ihr Herz hörte auf zu schlagen. Harry! Wie konnte es nur so viel Blut sein? Warum hatte Hermine das getan? Sie floh die Treppe hinunter, und schubste Hermine aus den Weg um zu Harry zu gelangen.

"Warum? Warum hast du das getan?"

"Er wies mich ab! Er wollte mich nicht! Er dachte, du wärst gut genug!" Sie hob das Messer um Susan niederzustechen.

"Reducto!" ein Gewaltiger Roter Strahl schlug zwischen Hermines Brüsten ein und beförderte sie nach Draußen. Susan wandte sich an die Quelle des Fluchsprechers, und sah … Hermine.

"Das bin nicht ich! Wenn ich ihn jemals töten wollen würde, dann sollte er mir ins Gesicht schauen bevor ich es beende. Sie starrte mich an, bringe ihn zu deinen Heiler, bevor er verblutet."

Susan schloss den Mund, hob Harry in ihre Arme und disapparierte.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Fleur und die Zwillinge folgten Hermine, die das Sterbende Mädchen anstarrte, die inzwischen Todeskrämpfe erlitt. Ihr Aussehen verdrehte, und veränderte sich von Hermine zu Mandy zu einer Frau ungefähr Mitte 20, mit rotblonden Haaren und einen Herzförmigen Gesicht.

"Methamorphmagus." spuckte Fleur.

"Wir müssen gehen."

"zur besseren Kontrolle."

"Wenn Harry stirbt.

"Sprengen wir heute Abend das Ministerium."

"Guter Job"

"Hermine, wir waren zu schockiert."

"Um darüber nachzudenken, sie selber zu töten."

"Wollt ihr zwei damit aufhören? Es verursacht bei mir Kopfschmerzen."

"Hermine, das wäre so als würdest du sie fragen, ob sie aufhören würden Rotschöpfe zu sein."

"Ich weiß, Fleur, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid Jungs. Es ist komisch sie zu sehen, mich zu sehen, bedeckt mit soviel Blut. Ich hoffe, er ist in Ordnung."

Die große Blonde nickte. "Das beste, was wir tun können, ist mit den Plan fortzufahren. Harry hat ein neues Haus gefunden, und hat eine große Anzahl von Muggeln eingeladen, uns dort zu treffen. Komm, wir müssen gehen.

"Du sagst uns, wo es ist."

Wir werden zusammenbleiben, eine weile."

"Gib uns ein Projekt"

"um die ersten zu Pflegen."

"Könntest du Dobby bitte, zu kommen?

"Und uns damit helfen?"

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Fünf Minuten nach dem die Mädchen sie verließen, tauchte Dobby vor Fred und George auf. Er begrüßte sie und drehte sich zu der toten Frau.

"Das ist das Mädchen, das wir Mandygirl aussah und das Gesicht von Missy trug, bis sie Harry Potter Sir wehtat?"

"Ja, das ist sie Dobby. Wir möchten dich um einen Gefallen bitten.

"Würde es ihnen Gefallen, Dobby begraben dieses Mädchen, Weezytwo?"

"Nein Dobby."

"Wir möchten sie zu jemanden liefern lassen."

"Zurück, an diejenigen, die sie Geschickt haben."

"Wir wissen, das der Hauptsitz der Auroren im Ministeriums Gebäude ist, und wir nicht dorthin Apparieren können, doch Elfen können doch herein und wieder hinaus apparieren, kannst du dort hin?"

"Oh ja Weezyone, Zauberer können keine Elfen stoppen."

Fred, "Weezytwo" hatte ein grinsen im Gesicht. "Dobby, kannst du diese Überreste, auf dem Schreibtisch des Senior Auroren Shacklebolt ablegen?"

"Natürlich, Dobby mach guten Job."

"Danke Dobby. Achte genau darauf, die Notiz nicht zu berühren."

"Dobby wird vorsichtig sein Weezyone."

**-ooo000ooo-**

Poppy kam aus ihrer winzigen Chirugie, und wischte sich die Hände. Susan sah flehend zu ihr.

"Ich habe den physischen Schaden heilen können. Es ist mir gelungen die Nieren zu retten. Er hat viel Blut verloren und ich hab ihn soviel Blut Erneuerungs Tränke wie sein Körper vertragen konnte. Ich musste zweimal sein Herz reanimieren. Er liegt jetzt im Koma. Hoffentlich wird er Morgen aufwachen oder am Tag darauf." Sie streichelte die Haare der jungen Hexe. "Du musst dich ausruhen, wenn du es nicht tust, ist es weder für dich noch den Baby gut."

"Baby?"

"Du wusstest nichts davon?"

"Ich hatte es gehofft, aber es war noch nicht bestätigt."

"Geh, und sie nach deine Tante. Sie wird es lieben, dich zu sehen."

"Ist das Baby..."

"Gesund wie ein Pferd. Du bist im Juli soweit."

"Sag es bitte Harry nicht. Ich möchte es ihn selbst sagen"

"Ihn das zu sagen ist nicht meine Aufgabe. Es ist deine."

"Danke Poppy" sie umarmte die ältere Frau und ging dann los um ihre Tante zu finden."

**-ooo000ooo-**

Shacklebolt betrat morgens um 8 Uhr. Er drehte sich zu den ankommenden Schichtleiter. Die berichte waren Oberflächlich. Den Morgen Bericht beendete er als er in seinen Büro im 3. Stock ankam. Seit über einen Monat keine Spur vom "Reaper" und auch keine Spur von Dora. Er machte sich langsam Sorgen, der Dunkle Lord tolerierte es nicht, wenn der Bastard nicht bald gefunden wird, er grüßte seine Sekretärin, und trat in sein privates Büro.

Dort auf seinen Schreibtisch lag Dora. Sein Halbblut Spitzel. Ihr Methamorphmagus Talent hatte scheinbar nicht, ihr Leben gerettet.

"Merlin Dora was ist mit dir passiert? Er fand eine Notiz, die mit einen kleinen Dolch auf ihrer Brust befestigt wurde. Er entfernte sie.

Er las den Hinweiß. "Böser Auror, du kannst den Reaper nicht täuschen."

Er spürte dann, wie Anti Apparations und Anti Portschlüssel Banne sich aktivierten. Eingezeichnet in das Fleisch von Dora, gab es Dutzende Runen, die in der Reihenfolge, in der sie aktiviert wurden anfingen zu glühen. Jede Tür im Ministerium schlug zu und verschloss sich, zerkleinerten einige unglückliche Ministeriums Mitarbeiter, die zufällig in den Türen standen. Jedes Fenster im Gebäude wurde verschlossen und versiegelt. Der vorletzte Satz von Runen wandelte Doras Körper in 134 Kilo Sprengstoff um. Der letzte Satz an Runen ließ den Sprengsatz detonieren, jeder Mensch im 3. Stock starb sofort, bei der Explosion. 90 Prozent der Mitarbeiter starben als die Oberen 26 Stockwerke Pfannkuchenartig zusammenfielen.

Als sich der Staub und Rauch verzogen, blieb eine ein Leuchtendes Zeichen:

Wenn es ihnen etwas Ausmacht, das Allerschlimmste zu töten.

Dann

verwenden sie

Weasleys Wizarding Waffen

Durch einen besonderen Termin.

Der Reaper

**-ooo000ooo-**


	24. Vive le Difference

**Chapter Twenty-four – Vive le difference **

Riddle starrte auf die Glühenden Worte die über den Resten seines Ministeriums schwebten, und unter ihnen das Mal des Reapers. Dies war eine große Veränderungen in den Operationen des Reapers. Und es war auch vernichtend effektiv gewesen. In diesen einzigen Angriff verlor er die Hälfte seiner Auroren und 90 Prozent seines Verwaltungspersonals. Dies war ein Angriff der tatsächlich sein Reich verletzte. Nicht zum ersten mal sehnte Tom Riddle den Tag herbei, an den er diesen Terroristen in seinen Händen halten wird. Ihn Persönlich fehlte das notwendige Fachwissen, um diesen Terroristen zu finden. Er musste sich auf seine Verwaltung und die Auroren verlassen, das diese ihn fanden und stoppten. Nun hatte er im Kampf gegen den Terroristen ihn verloren. Wer waren diese "Weasleys" und in welcher Beziehung stand der Reaper zu den überlebenden Weasleys? Warum sollten sie sich jemanden anschließen der ihre Familienangehörigen getötet hat? So viele Fragen, so wenige Antworten.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Dies war der 20. Diagnose scan den Poppy Pomfrey bei ihren Patienten durchführte. Zum zwanzigsten Mal bekam sie das gleiche Ergebnis. Aber das Ergebnis machte keinen Sinn. Sie war ein wenig über sich selbst verärgert, das sie das vergessen hatte, als sie ihn das erste mal in ihrer Obhut hatte, aber die dinge in dieser Nacht überstürzten sich. Und was auch getan wurde, wurde getan.

Ihre Diagnose auf Harry Potter zeigte, das er ein mächtiger Zauberer war. Darüber hinaus gab es einen langen weg bei der Erklärung der dinge, die er Routinemäßig in seiner Rolle als Reaper tat. Der junge war erst 17 Jahre alt und ein Magier der Merlin Klasse. Selten, aber nicht unmöglich, in der aufgezeichneten Geschichte gab es selten Zeiten in denen mehr als ein oder zwei Merlin Magier gemeinsam existierten. Die höchste aufgezeichnete Konzentration an Merlin Magier, waren die Gründer von Hogwarts, als vier Titanen nicht nur co existierten sondern auch Kooperierten im Leben. ihn ihren Leben hatte sie 3 davon persönlich gekannt. Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle und jetzt er hier, Harry Potter. Weder Dumbledore noch Riddle waren so mächtig in diesen jungen Alter, aber sein Niveau der Macht war immer noch nicht die Kuriosität.

Seine Magische Polarität war umgekehrt.

Sie hatte nichts bemerkt. Es ist nichts wonach du suchst und es gab keine Fälle in der Literatur für jemanden mit einen negativen magischen Index, sie hatte nicht einmal das Schild bemerkt, bis die postoperative Diagnostik es getan hatte. Dies war beispiellos, aber es erklärt einiges über die "Unmöglichen" Dinge die Harry Routinemäßig getan hat, Das überwinden von Bannen, den Crucio mit einen Schild abwehren, und die Magie stellte sich nicht auf ihn ein. Dennoch blieb die Frage, was hat das zu bedeuten?

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Fred und George hatten einen seelenverwandten in Corporal Geoff Miles gefunden. Alle drei genossen die Präzision des von ihnen gewählten Berufs, alle drei hatten bösen Sinn für Humor, alle drei genossen es wirklich Dinge in die Luft zu sprengen. Geoff hatte sie zu neuen und schrecklichen Verwendung ihrer Talente geführt. Antipersonenminen, intelligente Bomben und Kraftstoff-Luft-Sprengstoff waren nur einige der neuen Spielzeuge die sie in harter Schufterei herstellten. Es wurde deutlich gefährlicher wenn man zu Fuß aus der Haustür des Hauses ging, und man Markiert war, der schwebende Spektrale Reaper wurde modifiziert, um eine Tonspur mit Lachen einzufügen und natürlich eine Anzeige für Weasleys Magische Waffen …

Dobby war am Rekrutieren, und er fand Vertriebene und misshandelte Elfen die mehr als bereit waren, sich an den Reaper zu binden ( Auch wenn er Bewusstlos in einem Krankenhaus lag) und nahmen den Angriff innerhalb der Banne der Todesser auf.

Aktuelles von den Anschlägen verbreitete sich unter den Zauberern und Muggel gleichermaßen. Trittbrettfahrer begannen weltweit anzugreifen.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Hermine drehte die Seite, und machte eine weitere Notiz. Sie war auf den richtigen Wegg einen weiteren Zauber aus den alten Texten zu graben. Einige zeit draußen mit den Zwillingen hatten ihr gelehrt, das sie keine Begabung für die Operative Seite ihrer Arbeit hatte. Sie reagierte viel zu zögerlich, und das zögern könnte jemanden töten. Das einzige mal das sie schnell reagierte war, als sie die Bibliothek des Cottages verließ und sah, dieses … Ding das ihr Gesicht trug und Harrys Blut über das Ganze Gesicht verteilt hatte.

"Miss Granger?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah, den König der sie mit intensiven Augen anstarrte.

"Eure Majestät?" sie erhob sich von ihren Stuhl, ihr Geist suchte die Erinnerung an das Richtige Verhalten gegenüber den König. Das einzige woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war das ihre Eltern gute Gefühle zu Elisabeth II. Und Diana zum Ausdruck gebracht hatten.

"Bleiben sie sitzen, Miss Granger. Nach der Aufregung in der Vergangenheit macht das nicht mehr viel Sinn." William nahm eines der Bücher von den Stapel ihrer Forschung. "So, sie erforschen, die neuen Spielsachen für die Weasleys und Corporal Miles?"

"Ja, Eure Majestät. Sie haben mir aufgetragen, nach Obskuren Runen Gruppierungen zu suchen, die angeblich einen undurchdringlichen Schutzschild generieren.**3**

**"Leider habe ich keine Ahnung, was darin involviert ist. Haben sie Neuigkeiten über Mr. Potter?"**

**"Er ist immer noch im Koma, obwohl der Heiler sagt, das er Anzeichen des Erwachens zeigt." Sie neigte den Kopf. "Worüber wollen sie wirklich reden, Eure Majestät?"**

**"Wie Durchschaubar bin ich?"**

**"Achte auf das, was Männer meinen, wenn sie Dinge sagen, hielt mich am Leben, bevor Harry mich gerettet hat."**

**"Er tut das nicht wahr? Ich Hoffte auf eine Chance, mit jemanden in meinen Alter zu sprechen. Für den Großteil meines Lebens, waren meine Begleiter Erwachsene und 15 Jahre älter als ich, oder ihre Kinder sind Jünger, die Älteste ist fünf Jahre Jünger. Das zusammenkommen mit ihrer Gruppe ist da Erfrischend. Miss Lovegood ist ein wenig Beängstigen. Die Zwillinge sind Lustig aber ein wenig Wahnsinnig, Miss Delacour hat einen Effekt auf mich den ich nicht Beschreiben kann, und mit ihnen habe ich noch nicht Interagiert. Allein die Tatsache, das sie nicht das geringste Interesse an mir gezeigt haben, ist Faszinierend." Er lächelte. "Es ist eine ganz andere Reaktion im Vergleich zu dem, was ich gewöhnt bin. Die meisten hören "Royals" und scharen sich um mich. Es ist seltsam, das ich eine junge Frau gefunden habe, die mich meine Attraktivität ignoriert?"**

**Hermine fühlte, wie sie errötete. "Ich weiß einfach nicht gut mit Menschen umzugehen."**

**"Ich glaube, wir haben alle einen Schaden durch dieses Leben genommen, ich frage mich, was wenn wir eine Welt hätten, wo die Zauberer uns nicht Zerstört hätten."**

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

_Harry wach auf. Du musst aufwachen. Sagte die Hermine Stimme in seinen Kopf._

_**Geh Weg "Mine". Müde. Rücken schmerzt.**_

_Wecke deinen Faulen Arsch auf. Du liegst hier schon seit Wochen. Hör auf dich in Selbstmitleid zu Baden und bewege dich._

_**Schöne Träume. Susan tut nette Dinge. Es tut mir leid "Mine" du bist nicht da. Magst du Mädchen?**_

_Sweet Merlin, du bist Pervers. Wenn du aufwachst, wird Susan wahrscheinlich mehr als glücklich sein, und schöne Dinge mit dir machen im wirklichen Leben. Und ich bin in deinen Träumen, es ist nur, das ich jetzt an der Seitenlinie sitze und Stellungnahmen abgebe, anstatt unter dir zu liegen._

_**Susan … ich liebe Susan. Sie ist einfach so … Ich weiß nicht, sie ist Susan. Stört es dich, das ich nicht mehr an dich denke "Mine"?**_

_Ich liebe Susan auch du Trottel. Ich bin du. Dein Kranker Geist benutzt nur Hermines Stimme in deinen Gedanken. Wach auf, sie braucht dich._

_**Nur weil du mich in jeden Test, der jemals stattgefunden hat geschlagen hast, macht mich das nicht zu einen Idioten "Mine". Es macht dich zu einen Genie.**_

_So dann höre du Genie, wach verdammt nochmal auf. Ehrlich gesagt, was wirst du tun wenn sie jemand anderen findet, während du wie ein Klumpen hier liegst?_

_**Ok, ok, ich wache jetzt auf.**_

_Gut. Küsse sie für Mich._

___**Werde ich, danke dir "Mine"**_

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Am 15. Tag, hielt Susan ihre Mahnwache an Harrys Bettseite. Poppy sagte ihr vor einigen Tagen, das er Anzeichen des Erwachens zeigte. Seine Hand haltend, döste sie an seiner Seite.

Sie wachte auf, und bemerkte das er sie ansah.

"Hey Sexy."

"Harry? Oh Sweet Merlin, du warst für 2 Wochen weg."

"Bist du okay?"

"Mir geht es gut du Trottel. Du warst derjenige der Erstochen wurde."

"Ist Hermine …?"

"Es war nicht Hermine. Es war Mandy, sie war ein Gestaltwandler. Eine Meta etwas."

"Metamorphmagus? Oh Gott. Tonks." Er kniff die Augen zusammen. "Wo ist sie?"

"Tod. Hermine traf sie mit einen Reducto auf die Brust."

"Scheiße, ich wünschte, wir könnten sie retten."

"Sie versuchte dich zu Töten, Harry."

"Ich weiß …" lächelte er. "Ich bin einfach nur dumm." Er streckte die Hand aus und zog ihr Gesicht zu ihm für einen Kuss. "Ich werde es besser machen, nachdem ich meine Zähne geputzt habe."

"Harry, du bist so ein …"

"Susan, ich habe von dir geträumt. Würdest du mich Heiraten?

"Wir sind verheiratet Harry."

"Wir sind? Fantastisch. Ah, habe ich etwas übersehen?"

"Es es gab seit Jahren keine Zeremonien Harry. Unsere Magie verband uns miteinander. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du mich akzeptieren würdest, bis du mich Gebeten hast, an deiner Stelle, den Fidelius auf dein Manor in Schottland zu legen. Das Haus akzeptierte mich als Besitzer. Das heißt, du bist mit mir verbunden.

"Wir sind verheiratet? Wow. So viel zu meinem Vorschlag."

"Ich schätze das Angebot Ehemann …" Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie gegen ihren Bauch. "Fühlst du etwas."

"Du bist Schwanger?"

"Ja. Er ist im Juli Fällig."

Harry wurde Ohnmächtig.


	25. The Hand of the Other

**Chapter Twenty-five The Hand of the Other**

Susan führte Harry in den Raum den sie im Manor ihrer Tante hatte. Noch nicht vollständig von seinen Verletzungen erholt, lehnte er sich leicht gegen sie. Dies war sein erster langer Gang seit dem Angriff. Susan konnte es kaum glauben, wie Glücklich sie war. Als sie Entdeckt hatte das sie Schwanger war, hatte sie Angst, das Harry sie dafür hassen würde, das er sie Züchtigen würde, weil sie soviel Riskierte in diesen Gefährlichen Zeiten. Stattdessen erwachte er von seinen Verletzungen und sagte ihr, das er von ihr geträumt hatte und bat sie ihn zu Heiraten, doch als sie in sagte das sie Schwanger sei, fiel er in Ohnmacht. Nur um einige Augenblicke später wieder aufzuwachen und über sich selbst zu lachen, und freudige Tränen zu weinen. Harry hatte versucht sie ins Bett zu ziehen um mit ihr zu "Feiern" als Madam Pomfrey aufschlug und einen kleinen Anfall bekam und ihn mit einer reihe von unangenehmen Tränken drohte, wenn er seinen kleinen „Libido" nicht unter Kontrolle bekam. Zwei Tage später hatte Poppy Pomfrey in schließlich für Gesund genug erklärt, um ihn aus ihren Revier zu entlassen. Es gab keine Möglichkeit bis zum Manor in Schottland zu Apparieren, aber er war gut gesund genug seine Sorgen nicht an Susan zu Übertragen. Als sie in ihren Zimmer ankamen, wurden sie durch den Anblick des kleinen ausgestopften Drachen begrüßt, der durch das Bett patrouillierte und Rauch blies. Sie hatten zwei Schöne Stunden für sich allein, als es an der Tür klopfte. Amelia Bones, Minerva McGonagall und Filius Flitwick traten ein. Der kleine Zauberer sprach zuerst "Harry, wir haben uns geirrt, dein Team hat in den letzten zwei Wochen Voldemort mehr Schaden zugefügt als wir in zehn Jahren, du hast Menschen in aller Welt inspiriert … Es gibt jeden Tag mehr angriffe auf Todesser Mächte. Wir irrten uns dich und die Wahl deiner Freunde anzuzweifeln. Wenn du uns haben möchtest, werden wir dir beitreten. Harry stand vorm Stuhl am Feuer.

"Wie könnte ich nein sagen zu meinen Lieblings-Lehrer und meiner Tante im Gesetz? Lasst uns einige Todesser töten."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Sergeant Evans, traf 24 Stunden zu früh am Ort des Treffens ein. Seine Absicherung war Cooper, einer der wenigen verbliebenen Original-Mitglieder seines Teams. Coop hatte viele Talente, aber seine primäre Aufgabe seit den Fall, war als Scharfschütze zu agieren. Selbst nach all dieser Zeit waren die Zauberstab Träger ahnungslos über den Scharfschützen, und Coop hatte die Höchste Tötungszahl der gesamten Einheit. Coop war in einen Baum, stand meist nur einen Klick entfernt. Evans fühlte sich auf allen arten Nackt hier draußen, aber das war nichts Neues.

Seine Uhr sprang auf 15:00 Uhr, und er wusste das sein Warten nun ein Ende hatte, als drei Männer auf der Lichtung erschienen. Erschienen mit Magie. Er hasste Magie. Er wusste das andere Einheiten des Widerstandes Zauberer hatten ( seiner Meinung nach, würden sie freundlich sein ) Er wusste auch, das die Warme Stube in der seine Frau schlief, von einen Magier kam. Er persönlich traute niemanden der Magie benutzte, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, dankbar zu sein für das was der Potter-Junge getan hatte. Bittere Erfahrungen hatten ihn gelehrt, das Zauberer der Feind waren. Wenn dies eine Falle war, wollte er Sterben, aber der Major hatte ihn Coop mitgeschickt als Rückendeckung, um sicherzugehen falls er zur Hölle geschickt wird.

Das Trio wartete auf der Lichtung. Evans stand auf, ein Zauberstab und zwei Schusswaffen wurden sofort auf ihn gerichtet. Sie waren ebenso erschrocken. Gut.

"sind sie Evins?"

Großartig, ein Frenchy Zumindest schien er menschlich zu sein, da er eine Pistole benutzte. Nicht zu ersten mal fragte er sich, was dieses OP alles war. "Ja das bin ich. Und sie?"

"CERN" Der Mann deutete auf sich. "Frank" der andere Mann mit der Pistole. "Delacour" Er deutete auf den Mann mit den Zauberstab. "Wir müssen mit ihrem Vorgesetzten sprechen."

Nun, die Namen schienen richtig zu sein. "Ich wette das sie das tun wollen. Aber nicht ohne einen guten Grund.

" Wir haben eine Waffe um Zauberer zu töten." sagte Frank.

"Non!" spuckte dieser sogenannte Delacour. Ein Französischer Zauberstab Träger. Fantastisch. "Unsere Waffe zerstört ALLE Zauberer." das Gesicht des Mannes war getrübt, als er mit der Sprachbarriere kämpfte. "Non, es zerstört nicht die Zauberer. Es zerstört MAGIE!"

"Es zerstört Magie?" Warum hat das dich nicht auch umgebracht Frenchy?"

"Vielleicht. Diese Bastarde töteten meine Familie. Wenn ich Sterben muss für meine Rache, ist es ein guter Tod."

Evans konnte die Logik darin sehen. Es war etwas, das ihn aufrecht hielt. Er entschied. "in Ordnung, Gentleman. Wir gehen zum Major." Die Truppe bewegte sich im Trab, auf einem Umweg, der sie auf einem Dreitägigen Marsch führen würde, um den Treffpunkt zu erreichen. Coop würde das Signal gesehen haben, um den Major zum großen Treffpunkt zu bringen. Coop wäre in Sechs Stunden da.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Dobby beobachtete wie WheezyOne und WheezyTwo, erklärten was ihr neues Spielzeug war. Ihre Worte waren oft sinnlos und verwirrend für Elfen, aber Elfen haben durch sehen und tun daraus gelernt. Dobby wollte lernen, und dann würde Dobby unterrichten. Dieses Spielzeug würde Zauberer schlimm verletzen. Vielleicht töten. Es versiegelte Türen und Fenster. Banne gegen Apparation und Portschlüssel waren integriert, und dann fing das Gebäude Feuer. Elfen konnten heraus apparieren, aber Zauberer nicht.

Hauselfen sollten keine Zauberer verletzten, es war nicht richtig. Hauselfen waren nicht da zum Foltern und Töten. Hauselfen waren nicht da sich wie Tiere ohne liebe zu Paaren und zu züchten. Die Bösen Zauberer zwangen Elfen, sich zu vermehren, ohne Liebe. Die Bösen Zauberer foltern und töten Elfen. Elfen mit Bösen Zauberer ist es nicht erlaubt zu lieben. Böse Zauberer, sagen das Hauselfen nicht erlaubt ist zu lieben, aber Böse Zauberer liegen falsch. Aber Böse Zauberer lagen falsch, die liebe zum Partner, war entscheidend für eine Elfe als Dienst zu meistern. Wenn die Bösen Zauberer die eine Reine Freude am Leben mitnahmen, dann würden die Elfen, die Jungen Elfen rebellieren. Junge Elfen benötigen einen Führer. Junge Elfen sind Mutig und Stark, aber brauchen jemanden der ihnen sagt was zu tun ist und sie Lehrt was zu tun ist. Master Harry konnte sie nicht führen, wenn er verletzt ist. Dobby dachte nicht daran das Master Harry die elfen führen würde, er würde sie versuchen zu schützen. Das war seine Art. Dies war gegen den Weg, Aber Elfen kannten diesen Weg nicht mehr. Die Bösen Zauberer waren nicht gut zu den Elfen, sie machten das gerne.

Meister Harry war ein Guter Zauberer, Mächtiger Zauberer. Meister Harry mag Hauselfen will das Hauselfen Glücklich sind, das sie Liebe kennen. Meister Harry ist ein guter Mensch. Manchmal wünscht sich Dobby das er nicht der Miss verpflichtet wäre, damit er Meister Harry dienen kann. Dobby fühlte sich Unloyal, wenn er so dachte. Miss brauchte Dobby. Miss und Dobby waren nicht auf normalen weg gebunden. Als Dobby die Miss das erste mal sah, war sie Traurig über den Verlust ihres Vaters und ihrer Mutter. Dobby half der Miss eine Elfe zu sein. Er war traurig das Menschen wie Elfen sein mussten. Menschen kein gute Elfen. Miss lernte gute Elfe zu sein, aber schlechter Meister und Junger Meister taten der Miss ohne Grund weh, Dobby war deswegen sehr Traurig.

Dann rettete Meister Harry sie. Meister Harry kam wegen Dobby, und mochte ihn, doch dann fand er die Miss und brachte sie und auch Dobby ins neue Haus und gab Dobby ein neuen Platz zum Arbeiten. Dobby war glücklich dort, bis Mandy Mädchen Meister Harry verletzte als sie Miss Gesicht trug.

Meister Harry war besser, und kehrte in seine Heimat zurück mit den Potter-Elfen. Potter Elfen gute Elfen, Elfen folgen Potter, folgen ihrer Art. Potter Elfen wissen nicht mit Dobby umzugehen. Meister Harry sagte ihnen das Dobby Meister Harry sein Freund ist. Potter Elfen wussten nicht das ein Elf der Freund eines Zauberers sein konnte. Sie wollten Dobby wie ein Gast behandeln und keine Arbeit zulassen. Darum arbeitet Dobby mit Wheezys, und darum muss Dobby junge Elfen führen. Dobby muss sinnvoll sein.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Hermine las eine weitere Seite von ihren Notizen, und organisierte sie für die Verwendung durch die Zwillinge. Es erstaunte sie sehr, das die beiden Ständig im Zusammenhang mit Ron Weasley waren, wo er arrogant und unangenehm war, waren die beiden bescheiden und lustig. Es gab Schmerzen und mehr als ein wenig Wahnsinn hinter ihrem Humor aber sie waren … sie waren gute Männer. Sie liebten Fleur tief und das Französische Mädchen sprühte vor Glück, seitdem es in ihren Leben zurückgekehrt war.

Sie war auf den richtigen Weg einen weiteren obskuren Zauber mit möglichen Offensiven Fähigkeiten auszugraben. Die Aufzeichnungen lassen vermuten, das er Ursprünglich zum Anzünden eines Kamins am Morgen war gedacht war, bevor jemand aufstand am Morgen. Er geriet ins vergessen, als Hauselfen üblich wurden. Die Zwillinge hatten vor, den Zauber zu verwenden, um zeitverzögertes Feuer zu verlegen, wo sie mit ihren Unheil am meisten Zerstören konnten. Der Zauber selbst wurde drei Tage zuvor isoliert, die Zwillinge ( mit Fleurs Hilfe ) hatten es getestet. Hermine forschte weiter nach Varianten die Mächtiger wären, oder eine Längere Verzögerung hatten, oder eine die eine Spezifische Maßnahme zum Auslösen brauchten. Das wäre Perfekt zum Herstellen von Sprengfallen.

Hermine fand es an diesen Tag schwieriger sich zu Konzentrieren. William übernahm ihre Träume. Zwei ruhige Abendessen, ein paar abendliche Spaziergänge auf dem Gelände, war es das, was diesen ruhigen jungen Mann so interessant werden lies? Er war zwei Jahre jünger als sie. War das genug um daraus mehr als nur eine Abendessen begleitung werden zu lassen?

Ihre Beobachtungen von William hatte seine Bedeutung nach Hause zu seinen Volk vertrieben, aber wie wusste wenig von den Royals, und erinnerte sich schwach an die Kommentare ihrer Eltern über William, seinen Eltern und seiner Großmutter. Hermine dachte nicht das wie wegen seinen Status schwankte, aber wie konnte sie das wirklich wissen? Sie wusste das er in ihren Träumen war. Sie war sich sehr bewusst das dies Schlimme Gedanken waren.

…**-ooo000ooo-…**

Riddle war in Rage. Die Opferzahlen waren jetzt Schlimmer, als sie bei der eigentlichen Unterwerfung der Welt gewesen waren. Dreiundfünzig Tot in Großbritannien, 9406 Weltweit, und das erst in den letzten 12 Tagen. Dieser Reaper inspirierte Trittbrettfahrer auf der ganzen Welt. Markierte Reinblüter starben durch Explosive Messerfallen. Ganze Familien wurden Tot aufgefunden. Regierungsbeamte von Provinzgouverneure bis zum Gebäudereiniger wurde gezielt angegriffen. Einen Ganzen Trupp Auroren hatte er in einer Fallgrube gefüllt mit Speeren verloren, die den Boden säumten, wie in einen Muggelfilm den er in seiner Jugend gesehen hatte.

Ein anderer Bericht sagte, das Hauselfen sich gegen ihren Herren erhoben. Das war verrückt, jene Wesen waren schon Sklaven gewesen, seit man sich Erinnern kann, und doch war eine kleine Gruppe von ihnen in Aufruhr. Die Elfen wurden gefangen genommen und gefoltert bis ihr Widerstand gebrochen wurde, routinemäßig starben sie, doch bevor sie es taten, sprachen ein paar ( sehr wenige ) von einen Aufsteigenden "Dunklen Elf" namens Dobby der sie zur Erlösung führen würde.

Dunkler Elf.

Das war Wahnsinn. Hauselfen Revoltierten nicht. Hauselfen greifen keine Zauberer an. Das kam alles von diesen Reaper. Er und sein Einfluss mussten gestoppt werden, egal was es kostet.

…-ooo000ooo-…

"Sie wollten mich sehen Major?"

Stephen Llewellyn blickte von seinen Schreibtisch auf, und stand dann für seine Hoheit auf. "Guten Morgen Eure Majestät. Ja Sir, ich dachte es wäre Klug, sie über eine Aktuelle Operation mit einem Europäischen Zweig des Widerstandes zu informieren."

William deutete seinen Offizier sich zu setzen, und setzte sich selbst. "Sie kommen normalerweise nicht mit Operativen Details Major. Wie kann ich ihnen Helfen?"

"Unsere Europäischen Vettern sandten eine Nachricht an uns, das sie eine Mögliche Waffe gegen die Zauberstab Träger gefunden haben. Sie haben das Gefühl, das es viel zu wichtig sei, um auf das Nachrichten-System zu vertrauen, so sendeten sie drei Vertreter mit einer Stichprobe der Waffe. Ich habe Seargant Evans entsandt, um sich mit Corporal Cooper auf einer Wache zu treffen. Evans wird mit ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen und sie auf einer Landschaftstour mitnehmen, während Cooper Bericht erstatten wird, und wir uns auf das Treffen vorbereiten können."

"Die Zwei-Tages-Tour oder die Drei-Tages-Tour?"

"Drei. Ich möchte sicherstellen, das sie nicht verfolgt werden und das wir für alles was sie mitgebracht haben, vorbereitet sind."

"Haben sie Hinweise, was die Waffe sein könnte?"

"Nein Sir, Der Einzige Hinweis der gegeben wurde ist, das sie auf den Stärksten Verfügbaren Zauberer benutzt werden muss. Es verwendet offenbar die Zauberer Magie um sich zu Verbreiten, und ein Stärkerer Zauberer bekämpft die Wirkung, wenn sie von einen Schwächeren Zauberer kommt."

"Der Stärkste der zur Verfügung steht. Das würde bedeuten, das es Voldemort wäre, oder vielleicht … "

Llewellyn nickte. "Oder vielleicht Potter."

"Unser Überleben könnte bedeuten, einen Verbündeten zu Töten?"

"Ja Sir, könnte es. Bedauerlich, aber die Bedürfnisse der vielen."

"Die Bedürfnisse der wenigen, oder des einen. Ich hoffe seit den Tag, das wir zurückerlangen, was wir in der Art der Technologie verloren haben, so das ich dieses "Movie" Ding sehen kann, von den sie mir dauernd berichten Major." Der junge König runzelte die Stirn. "Potter soll wohl morgen Zurückkehren. Wir brauchen ihn für das Interview."

"Es könnte eine gute Idee sein, ihn zu bitten, seine französische Hexe ebenso mitzubringen. Die Europäer werden sicher selbst über einen Französisch sprechenden Gesandten verfügen, vielleicht auch zwei. Ihr Englisch ist besser als meines, sie wird von unschätzbaren Wert sein."

"Ein ausgezeichneter Vorschlag Major. Ich werde mit ihnen darüber sprechen."

…**-ooo000ooo-…**


	26. Doing What is Right or What is Easy

"Bist du sicher, das du wieder Fit genug bist dafür Harry?"

"Ich könnte keine Gewalt Demonstration vorführen, Eure Majestät, aber sonst bin ich wieder fit."

"Major Llewelyn glaubt fest an die Front, während er mich hinten lässt, ich habe Angst. Dieses Treffen ist wichtig, also müssen wir auch außerhalb des Amtssitzes sein." Der junge König zog entlang der Grenzen von den Scottish Hills in einer Art und Weise, die vorschlug eine Lebensdauer still über Berg und Tal zu wandern.

"So sie haben eine Waffe? Der Major schien sehr interessiert zu sein, das ich mitkomme, aber ich bin mir nicht Sicher für was? Ich war noch nie für andere Waffen als Zauberstab und meinen Stab geeignet, die Weasley-Zwillinge sind die Waffen Pioniere …"

Der König hielt sein Tempo konstant, beim Anblick von Fleur und ihren Rothaarigen Bodyguards, die geringfügig Wahnsinnig zu seien schienen. Es war seltsam, erkannte William, er war sich immer noch bewusst, das Fleur eine attraktive Frau war, aber sie absorbierte nicht mehr seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. In der Tat eigenartig. "Der Major glaubt, das ich ihnen nicht viel über die Waffe erzählen werde"

"Der Major IST ein intelligenter Mensch." Harry grinste den König an. "Sie sollten wahrscheinlich auf ihn hören."

"Der Major ist ein intelligenter Mann, er war einer meiner vielen Tutoren, der meine wie ich finde lachhafte Bildung formte." Manchmal, bin ich ich nicht mit ihn einverstanden. Wie jetzt."

Harry sagte nichts. Er hatte keine Ahnung von der Kommando Struktur der Royalen Armee. Seine Erinnerung daran, wie die Regierung arbeitete war aus seinen Ursprünglichen Universum. Die Regierung hatte die Befehlsgewalt über das Militär, diese Regierung gab es nicht mehr. Diese Armee hatte den neugeborenen König gerettet und ist mit ihn untergetaucht. Was war Williams wirkliche Position in der Kommando Struktur? Nach einigen Momenten des Nachdenkens, dachte Harry das es ihn eigentlich egal war. Harry war nicht in der Armee, so weit es ihn betraf, war sein König 15 Jahre alt. Was auch immer für Mängel Vernon Dursley als Mann hatte, hatte er Harry in jungen Jahren eingeflößt das er in erster Linie ein Engländer war. Für Harry, vertrat William die Regierung der Insel.

"Wir haben Kontakt mit Widerstand Zellen in Europa. Die Menschen, mit denen wir uns Treffen werden, sind aus der Schweiz. Der dortige Untergrund hatte es Geschafft ihre Wissenschaft zu bewahren. Ich glaube sie haben eine Waffe entwickelt, die Magie zerstören kann."

"Und die Magischen Wesen?"

"Aus den Informationen, sie uns in Vorbereitung au dieses Treffen weitergeleitet haben, gibt es eine 80-Prozentige Überlebensrate für diejenigen, die dieser Waffe ausgesetzt sind."

"80 Prozent."

"Ja. Die die wahrscheinlich sterben, sind diejenigen die am Leben erhalten werden durch ihre Magie. Zum großen teil, wer mehr als 100 Jahre alt ist."

"Also ist es dann eine Krankheit?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." William sah nachdenklich aus. "Wahrscheinlich. Das macht Sinn."

"Also brauchen sie etwas von mir. Etwas was der Major denkt, was ich nicht gerne aufgeben würde."

Da war das Metallische Klicken einer Pistole, mit der Sicherheit war es vorbei.

"Hallo Major" sagte Harry, und blieb nicht stehen und drehte sich auch nicht um, um den Mann zu stellen. "Erst Denken, dann fragen?"

"Major, stillgestanden! Das ist keine Option, einen Verbündeten so zu behandeln."

"Eure Majestät, dieser Mann ist ein Verbündeter, aber wenn sein Tod hilft den Krieg zu gewinnen, dann wird es so sein. Wir müssen mehr als an einen Mann denken. Mr. Potter, wenn sie daran denken ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen …"

"Keine Sorge Major." Harrys Hände drifteten nach oben, die Finger ausgebreitet als Traditionelles Zeichen der Übergabe. "Natürlich, benutze ich keinen Zauberstab."

Die Waffe des Majors zerlegte sich selbst in seiner Hand. "Das kann ich mit all ihren Waffen tun, die auf mich zeigen Major. Ich weiß sie kämpfen in diesen Krieg fast so lang wie ich schon am leben bin, aber das bedeutet nicht das ich ein Idiot bin. Ich war mir immer bewusst gewesen, was getan werden könnte mit meinen Tod, und wenn mein mit meinen Tod, etwas mehr zurückkehrt in diese Welt, dann töte mich."

Llewellyn schämte sich ein wenig für sich selbst. "Tut mir leid Mr. Potter. Wie sie gesagt haben, ist dies schon ein langer Krieg, und ich fürchte, das ich noch nicht die Fähigkeit erworben habe, einen Zauberer zu vertrauen."

"Ich würde sagen, es ist in Ordnung Major, aber Lügen ist kein Weg um eine Allianz zu schmieden."

Sie erreichten die Lichtung im Wald, wo das Treffen stattfinden sollte, die Teilnehmer strömten aus und suchten versteckte Orte, um die Ankunft der Europäer zu erwarten. Jeder senkte seine Augenlider und konzentrierte sich auf seine eigenen Gedanken. Eine Stunde des Wartens verging langsam. William sein Fokus was nach innen gerichtet. Er war mehr als ein wenig beschämt über seine Taten mit Potter und schämte sich für die Aktionen seiner Männer. Wie war die Welt so weit gekommen? Verdammt Voldemort nochmals. Verdammt ihn in die Hölle.

"Eure Majestät?"

Der König fuhr zusammen. Irgendwie gelang es Potter nah genug an ihn heranzukommen und ihn zu berühren, ohne das er es merkte. "Ja Harry?"

"Ich brauche euer Wort Majestät. Ich brauche euer Wort, das wenn die Waffe mich tötet. Das sie mein Volk schützen. Es wird viele geben, die Rache wollen an alle, die ein Zauberstab benutzen. Schützen sie mein Volk. Schützen sie Susan und unser Kind."

"Du hast mein Wort Harry. Dein Volk wird geschützt werden. Jeder der deine Frau oder deinen Kind schaden will, muss durch mich gehen.

c-ooo000ooo-c

Seargant Evans und seine Gesellschaft von Besuchen, kamen am Ort der Versammlung an 45 Minuten nachdem die Armee des Königs seine Präsenz etablierte. Evans ging zur Mitte der Lichtung und machte unauffällig das Zeichen zur Entwarnung. Zwanzig Männer erhoben sich von ihren Verstecken.

Es gab ein paar Momente wo Gespräche geführt wurden, bevor Evans seine Schützlinge unter das Baldachin führte. Der Major kam und erwiderte Evans LGruß.

"Ich bin Llewellyn. Mir wurde gesagt, sie bringen uns Waffen."

"Ich bin Cern, und das tuen wir. Wir brauchen einen Starken Zauberer. Voldemort nicht?"

"Vielleicht. Ist Französisch besser für ihre Leute als Englisch?"

"Oui, viel besser."

Llewellyn nickte. "Miss Delacour, wenn sie möchten."

Fleur erhob sich von ihren verstecken Platz, flankiert von den Zwillingen, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Major, als es plötzlich eine Bewegung des Zauberers gab unter den Gesandten. Er Stürzte auf die erschreckte Frau und zog sie in eine erdrückende Umarmung, währen der die Zauberstäbe ihrer Begleiter ignorierte.

"Fleur! Fleur!" war alles was Harry ausmachen konnte, bevor der Mann mit Fleur eine Flut an Französisch zu sprechen.

"Jean Paul?" keuchte die Hexe erschrocken.

c-ooo000ooo-c

"Und ich sage es ist verdammt verdächtig das einer von ihnen nur "rein zufällig" der Onkel von einen ihrer Leute ist Potter."

"Ich sagte an den Tag an den wir uns Trafen, das dies nur einer der ärgerlich häufigen Zufälle in meinen Leben ist der mein Leben so interessant macht c Ihre Leute haben ihren eigenen Krieg wie sie wissen Major. Machen die Aktionen der Nazis aus jeden Deutschen einen Bastard? Oh Natürlich nicht. Fleurs Onkel ist Teil des europäischen Widerstandes, wirklich nicht besonders überraschend. Die Bastarde haben ganze Familien ausgelöscht, Mein Volk, ebenso wie ihres."

"Oui!" Stimmte der Schweizer namens Cern zu. "Ich kenne Delacour seit 40 Jahren. Ein Guter Mann."

Fleur kehrte zu ihren Leuten zurück und ihr wurde eine Tasse Tee gereicht. "Ich danke, für eure Geduld."

Cern sprach in einen Feurig-schnellen Französisch. Fleur nickte. "Sie haben eine Biologische Waffe, die Magie als Überträger nutzt. Der Virus nutzt die Magie um sich zu reproduzieren.."

Der Schweizer fügte mehr hinzu zur Diskussion.

"Es Verwendet Magie um zu vervielfältigen und zu verbreiten. Es muss auf den stärksten Zauberer im Bereich verwendetet werden, so das die Magie des Zauberers die Krankheit verbreitet. Ein Zauberer mit Starker Magie wird gegen die Infektion ankämpfen."

"Was macht diese Krankheit?" Fragte William.

Cern sprach wieder zu Fleur. Als er fertig war, fuhr sie fort. "Es greift die Gensequenzen an, die den Zugriff auf Magie ermöglichen. Die Zauberer die diese Waffe injiziert bekommen, sterben innerhalb von Minuten, und die Infektion verbreitet sich. Einmal infiziert, wird die Hexe oder der Zauberer ein Squib. Wenn die Magie, die Person am Leben erhält, stirbt sie. Einige der Testpersonen starben aus keinem erkennbaren Grund."

Was ist mit ungeborenen Kindern?" Fragte Harry. "Oder andere Magische Rassen?"

Cern zuckte mit den Schultern, dann sprach er einige Wörter.

"Sie wissen es nicht, sie hatten nicht alle Probanden oder die Ressourcen, die sie Benötigten, um das herauszufinden."

"Also der Stärkste Zauberer? Dann Voldemort."

"Oder ich Major"

"Oder sie Mr. Potter"

Harry schaute Nachdenklich. Er blickte die Widerstandskämpfer an. "Wie viele Dosen haben sie?"

"Trois c Drei."

"dann sieht es so aus, das sie uns beide damit beschießen. Kann die Waffe von einer Art Luftdruckgewehr abgeschossen werden?" Harry bekam verständnislose Blicke von Fleur und den Europäern. "Luftdruckgewehre werden verwendet um große wilde Tiere zu beruhigen, so das Tierärzte sie untersuchen können.

Die Europäer tauschten Blicke aus. "Oui"

c-ooo000ooo-c

Susan stand am Fenster, und starrte in die Richtung, in der Harry und die anderen sie verlassen hatten. Sie hatten ihren ersten Streit an diesen Morgen. Er hatte ihr verboten, ihn zu begleiten, wo immer er hinwollte. Sie wollte sich natürlich nichts sagen lassen. Er war felsenfest davon überzeugt. Sie hatte die Verantwortung für ihr Kind und sollte sicher sein. Sie kämpfte schon in diesen Krieg, lange bevor er diese Welt fand antwortete sie. Er sagte, er habe zu viele Menschen bereits verloren die er geliebt hatte, und er wollte sie nicht auch noch Riskieren. Sie begann zu weinen. Er sperrte sie in ihren Zimmer ein.

Trotz ihrer Sorge lächelte sie. Er kümmerte sich genug um sie um sich sorgen zu machen. Er sagte, er liebe sie. Er sprach ihren Namen im Schlaf. Die Erste gemeinsame Nacht rief er im Schlaf Hermines Namen. Nicht das böse geschädigte Mädchen, das mit ihnen zusammen wohnte, aber die, die er kannte und schon von weiten liebte. Oh er würde dafür bezahlen, das Schlafzimmer zu versperren und sie ohne sie zu gehen, aber er würde wissen das er ebenso geliebt werden würde.

"Irgendein Zeichen von ihnen?"

Susan erschrak sich, sie war so tief in ihren Grübeleien, das Hermine es geschafft hatte neben ihr zu stehen ohne das Susan es merkte.

"Nein, noch nichts. Es könnte Stunden dauern."

"Wieso hast du das getan?

"Was getan?

"Liebst du ihn? Ich Möchte das für jemanden Empfinden, aber c"

"Er ist ein guter Mensch. Er beschützt uns, wenn wir es nötig haben. Tut er immer noch und macht platz für andere." Susan nahm Hermines Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. "Er gab mir dies."

"Du bist Schwanger? Du bist so Mutig. Ich könnte nie ein neues Leben in diese Verdammte Welt setzen."

"Hermine, vertraue Harry. Wenn jemand diese diese Verdammte Welt retten kann, dann ist das Harry."

c-ooo000ooo-c

Die Armee des Königs und ihre europäischen Besucher waren vor den Abendessen zurück im Manor, und die Elfen waren voller Freude weil es mehr Menschen zum versorgen gab. Mit vollen Bäuchen ( eher eine Seltenheit auf dem Kontinent ) und ein paar Drinks wurde jeder ziemlich Gesprächig. Susan spielte ihre Rolle als Gastgeberin und sorgte das es jeder Komfortabel hatte.

c-ooo000ooo-c

Harry kam ihn ihr Schlafzimmer und fand Susan in Tränen vor. Er saß auf den Bett und nahm sie in seine Arme. Sie Schluchzte noch fünf Minuten, bevor sie sich genug beruhigt hatte, um in der Lage zu sein, zu sprechen.

"Warum musst du es sein?"

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst Susan,mit den Worten warum ich es sein muss?"

"Ich hörte sie die Treppe hinunter Sprechen. Ich weiß das du gehen wirst, um dich Töten zu lassen und somit Voldemort zu stoppen."

Harry streichelte ihr Haar. "So ist es nicht Susan. Sie werden Voldemort zuerst damit infizieren, und mich nur falls es nötig sein wird. Ich bin nur ein Lockmittel, um ihn ins Freie zu locken. Sie müssen ihre Waffe auf den Stärksten Zauberer in der Nähe schießen, damit sie Wirksam wird. Wenn es das die kosten sind , damit du uns unser Baby in Sicherheit leben könnt, dann ist es billig."

"Wir brauchen keine Sicherheit, wir brauchen dich, du egoistischer Idiot."

"Du bist mit ständiger Flucht aufgewachsen Susan. Wir wollen doch nicht unseren Baby lehren, das wir dauernd Angst haben müssen?"

Sie zog an seiner Kleidung, und war Hungrig nach ihm. Mit den Wissen das sie ihn so schnell verlieren würde, nachdem sie ihn zurück hatte, würde sie jede Sekunde die sie zusammen verbrachten unvergesslich machen.

c-ooo000ooo-c

William machte sich auf den Weg nach oben in sein Zimmer. Anders als die Männer auf Streife, feierte fast die gesamte Armee des Königs im Ballsaal des Manors, als gäbe es kein morgen, ja sie könnten recht haben, irgendwie bezweifelte er, das dass Ende der Herrschafft der Zauberer so einfach wäre, wie die Europäer es vorhersagten.

Er ging in sein Zimmer und fand die Vorhänge heruntergezogen und den Raum mit Kerzen beleuchtet von Kerzen mit einen Hauch von Zimt in der Luft.

"Eure Majestät."

Aus den Schatten trat Hermine Granger. Sie war in einen altmodischen, langärmeligen weißen Baumwollhemd und ihre Beine und Füße waren nackt. Der 16-Jährige König fand das sein Mund trocken war.

"Du kennst meine Vergangenheit William. Du weißt, was ich getan habe, um zu überleben." Sie näherte sich ihm so nah, das er ihren Atem spüren konnte. "Es ist schon 7 Monate her seitdem Harry mich gerettet hat, und ich war die meiste Zeit Wütend und Dumm. Ich wurde Benutzt, aber noch nie geliebt. Ich möchte einmal in meinen Leben einen Liebhaber haben William, und ich möchte das du es bist. Ich will nichts von dir, ich glaube nicht das du bei jemanden wie mir bleiben würdest, aber würdest du mich heute Abend lieben?"

Er konnte nicht Atmen. Sein Herz klopfte so laut und stark, das er überrascht war, als sie es nicht zu Hören schien.

Er hob zaghaft eine zitternde linke Hand zu ihren Gesicht, und lehnte sich vor um sie zu Küssen ...

…-ooo000ooo-…


	27. Bait

Der Dunkle Lord schnappte sich ein Getränk, das die Muggel Sklaven auf Tabletts herumgetrugen. Warum war er auf dieser Party? Es schien, das dies sein ganzes leben war. Papierkram, der ihn nicht am Herzen lag, Berichte, die er nicht hören wollte, und Partys mit Leuten von denen er nichts wissen wollte. War es das, wofür er sein Leben lang gekämpft hatte, um dies zu erreichen? Diese endlose Tretmühle der Mittelmäßigkeit war nicht das was er erwartet hatte, als er seinen Streben nach Macht begann. Es war alles so verdammt langweilig. Auch dieser dreimal verdammte Reaper war die meiste zeit der letzten drei Monate ruhig. Während der Rest der Welt die Aktionen verursacht von Terroristen, in Berichten zusammenfassten und ihn damit überfluteten, aber hier zu Hause … nichts.

Dieses "nichts" machte den Mann geboren als Tom Riddle nervös. Er erinnerte sich in vollen Umfang, an seine Zeit als Terrorist, die Zeiträume in denen er "nichts" getan hatte waren am gefährlichsten gewesen. Etwas kam. Etwas war...

Die riesigen Fenster im Ballsaal wurden zerstört, als zwei rote Punkte... irgendwas durch sie schossen, und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand abprallten. Riddle zuckte leicht als einer der Runden Objekte vor seinen Füßen zum stillstand kam, und er erkannte den abgetrennten Kopf seines Sicherheitschefs. Das andere Objekt müssten der Rest dieses Details sein. Der Reaper tat offenbar nicht mehr "nichts". War es falsch, das er sich darauf freute, was auch immer dieser Emporkömmling versuchte?

Eine Verstärkte Stimme, wie Riddle erkannte erklang in einen Singsang im gesamten Ballsaal.

"Tommy-Boy, komm heraus Spielen! Tommy-Boy, komm heraus spielen!

Riddle fühlte wie sich Anti-Apparation und Anti-Portschlüssel Banne über den Gebäude aufbauten. Er war offenbar der einzige, der es bemerkte, den er beobachtete mehrere wie sie sich schrecklich Zersplinterten beim Versuch zu entkommen. Er fluchte leise, über die Feigheit seiner Anhänger, und begann die suche nach einen Fluchtweg, der nicht den Weg durch die Zerbrochenen Fenster involvierte. Offensichtlich warteten die Angreifer auf jeden, der dies versuchen würde.

Er bemerkte dann ein paar Dutzend Hauselfen die in den Raum erschienen. Jeder der Elfen trug Gewänder die an den Reaper erinnerten und trug eine Miniatur Sense, sowie ein glühendes Fläschchen. Sobald sie ankamen warfen die Elfen das Fläschchen auf den Boden und verschwanden wieder.

Riddles Augen weiteten sich. Dämonenfeuer! Die verfluchten Flammen brachen hervor und verbreiteten sich, Kreaturen formten sich aus den Feuer und stürzten sich auf die panische Menschenmenge. Die Wahl des Fluchtwegs, hatte das Feuer vor ihn übernommen und Riddle sprang durch das Fenster.

…-ooo000ooo-…

Der Herrscher der Welt vollführte eine Rolle auf den Boden und war sofort auf den Füßen.

Er sah mit erstaunen wie er das Fenster verlassen hatte, obwohl er selbst es Reparierte, und somit eine Falle für die restlichen Gäste im inneren des Dämonenfeuers stellte.

"Oh Tommy. Das war sehr sportlich für einen Mann in deinen fortgeschrittenen Alter."

Riddle wirbelte herum, während er einen Schnitt-Fluch sprach in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er die Leichtigkeit sah wie der Mann mit der Kapuze den Fluch mit einen Wink seiner Sense beiseite schlug.

"Reaper!" zischte Riddle." Was willst du?"

"Ich sagte es dir bereits, als wir uns das erste mal getroffen hatten, Tom. Ich möchte Dich und alle deine Anhänger töten. Hast du nicht aufgepasst?"

"Zeig dich. Ich will dich Gesicht sehen, wenn ich dich töte!"

Der Mann in den Roben fing an zu Lachen. "Warum nicht? Wenn es dir soviel bedeutet mein Gesicht zu sehen Tommy" Mit einen Wink seiner Hand, verschwand die Robe und enthüllte einfache Kleidung, Hosen, Stiefel und eine Lederjacke. Der Tarnzauber des Mannes fiel ebenso aufschlussreich …

"Ich … ich kenne dich nicht." gestand der Dunkle Lord.

"Ich bin Enttäuscht, bin ich wirklich. Mir wurde gesagt, ich ähnele meinem Vater. Der jüngere Mann lächelte. "Denk an Haloween 1981."

Riddles Augen weiteten sich. "Potter? Ich habe dich getötet. Nachdem du tot warst, verbrannte ich deinen Körper zu Asche!"

"Ich glaube du musst es besser machen Tommy, obwohl, wenn ich mich daran erinnere, habe ich dich getötet. Zweimal. Hast du schon von Dimensionsreisen gehört Tommy? Ich genoss es richtig dein erbärmliches Leben zu nehmen … ich kam her auf der suche nach einen anderen Tommy den ich töten kann. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag von Mir."

...-Ooo000ooO-...

Sergeant Evans und Cooper waren in Position, Der Erwerb der Luftdruckgewehre war für sie selbst ein Abenteuer, bis jemand daran gedacht hatte, die Elfen zu fragen ob sie irgendwelche Ideen hätten. Die Elfen hielten eine Konferenz und stellten fest, das einer ihrer ehemaligen Besitzer so etwas wie eine "Muggel" Waffensammlung hatte. Eine Razzia später fand man hunderte von Waffen, die meisten unbrauchbar, aufgrund des extremen Alters und mangelnder Wartung, aber sie fanden drei funktionierende Luftgewehre komplett mit Pfeilen und Patronen, aus einen Zoo oder einer größeren Tierarzt Praxis, keinen zweifel waren sie entwendet.

Das Problem war, sie hatten nur drei Dosen der Waffe. Wie sollten sie verteilt werden?

Der freundliche Zauberer Potter hatte den besten Vorschlag. "Schießt uns beide an. Wenn einer von uns sich erhebt, dann schießt mit der dritten Dosis auf ihn."

Es war schwer, Potter nicht zu mögen. Er arbeitete eng mit den Scharfschützen zusammen, um sich für diesen Tag vorzubereiten. Er ließ sie sogar auf ihn Schießen mit Pfeilen voller Kochsalzlösung, so das er wusste wie er Empfinden würde, wenn er im Kampf getroffen würde.

Die Scharfschützen sollten warten, bis die zwei Zauberer ihren Kampf begannen. Potter hatte bereits seine Robe entfernt, um den besten Schuss auf seinen Körper zu ermöglichen. Er sprach mit diesen "Riddle" der seine Roben auszog und somit jede mögliche Waffe zeigen würde. Sie sollten mindestens fünf Minuten warten, das sowohl das beabsichtige Ziel als auch er Erhöhte Herzfrequenzen hatten, dann sollten sie zuschlagen.

Nach drei Wochen Praxis vertrauen die Scharfschützen, ihren Fähigkeiten. Die Weasley-Zwillinge hatten irgendwas Magisches gemacht, um die Luft im Lauf einzuschließen mit etwas was sie "Flüche" nannten. Alles was Evans und Cooper zu tun hatten, war auf ihre Ziele zu warten und sich dann zu präsentieren.

...-Ooo000ooO-...

"Bist du bereit zu sterben, alter Mann?"

Der spöttische Ton des Jungen machte Riddle wütend. Niemand hatte mehr auf diese weise mit ihn gesprochen, seit seinen zweiten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Er machte sich daran seine Formelle Robe zu entfernen und hielt dann an.

"Oh, mach es dir nur mit allen Mitteln bequem Tommy. Ich werde nicht so unhöflich sein, dich zu töten wenn du nicht hinschaust … das überlasse ich ineffektiven Feiglingen wie dir."

Riddle wusste was der Junge tat, und es ärgerte ihn ohne Ende das es funktionierte. Das der Junge ihn ohne großen Aufwand so wütend machen konnte. Riddle war 72, hatte keine Nachkommen und war nicht mehr auf seinen Körperlichen Höhepunkt. Dieser Junge war 20, Jung und Stark. Riddle hasste ihn für seine Jugend und seine Kraft, sowohl physisch als auch magisch. Riddle entfernte den äußeren Teil seiner Roben und trug nun nur noch ein langärmeliges Weißes Hemd und Schwarze Hosen. Riddle hatte schließlich seinen Zauberstab in der rechten Hand und es gab keinen Hinweis darauf was er vorhatte, bis er mit folgenden Worten anfing. "Legimens!"

Er fiel in den Geist des Jungen, und fiel, fiel. Er stand plötzlich Auge in Auge mit einer … Version von sich selbst, eine Reptilien-Version von Tom Riddle, der langsam zerstückelt wurde, Glied für Glied, die wunden wurden verätzt. Dann kam jeder Finger einzeln dran, Zehen, Handgelenke und die Knöchel. Und diese Schreie. Diese Version von sich selbst schrie, und schrie stunden weiter in der er im Sterben lag. Riddle krallte sich einen Weg aus dieser Vision, in sich selbst zurück und beobachtete keuchend den jungen Mann der vor ihn stand und lächelte.

"Komm schon Tommy, hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde das nicht erwarten? Nun weißt du was ich dir das letzte Mal angetan habe... ich hasse es mich zu Wiederholen. Ich schätze ich muss wieder Kreativ werden."

...-Ooo000ooO-...

Major Llewellyn ließ das Fernglas sinken "Potter hat Kontakt, Eure Majestät." Der Kommandant der Royalen Armee hob das Fernglas wieder an seine Augen. "das Dämonenfeuer ist eine schreckliche Sache. Das Herrenhaus ist vollkommen zerstört. Ein einziger Zauberer ist aus den Herrenhaus entkommen, laut Potters Körpersprache ist das der Anwärter auf ihren Thron.

"Was tut Potter?" Haben sie schon begonnen zu Kämpfen?" Fragte William.

"Er scheint mit den Dunklen Zauberer zu sprechen." Sagte Llewellyn. " Er sagte uns, das wenn Voldemort wütend wäre, er zu Fehler tendieren würde. In der Planungsphase sagte er uns das er Voldemort so lange verspotten würde, bis der dunkle Zauberer angreifen wird."

Der König nickte und wünschte sich als einer der alten Krieger Könige geboren worden zu sein, der seine Männer in die Schlacht führen würde anstatt in der relativen Sicherheit des Blinden zu sitzen mehr als eine Meile entfernt.

...Ooo000ooO-...

Der Todesfluch hatte die Luft zwischen den Dunklen Lord und Harry zerrissen, den den grünen Licht auswich und mit einen Knochenbrecher Fluch konterte, der den älteren Mann an seiner Linken Hand traf.

"Ist das alles, was du hast Tommy? Ich gebe zu, dein normaler Eröffnungszug wäre eni Cruciatus Fluch, aber direkt ein Todesfluch ist ein sicheres Zeichen, das ich dir Angst mache. Arme Tommy ist Harry Gemein und Böse zu dir?"

Riddle hatte keine Antwort, außer einer schnellen Kette von Zaubern und Flüchen, wenn denen Harry tatsächlich nur wenige erkannte. Er verließ sich nicht auf irgendein Schild um diese Zauber zu stoppen, stattdessen wich er ihnen aus, und antwortete mit einer reihe von Zaubern. Ein Reducto traf Harry in der Schulter und ließ in doppelt drehen, gleichzeitig, durchbohrte ein Pfeil Zauber den Oberschenkel von Riddle.

"Nicht schlecht Tommy, du bist ziemlich gut für einen alten Mann, dafür das du mich Getroffen hast."

"Verdammt seist du Potter!" spuckt Riddle, als er den Pfeil verschwinden ließ und einen Heilenden Zauber auf seinen Oberschenkel sprach. "Ich werde deine Liebe finden und sie langsam töten."

"Du müsstest sowohl Zeit- als auch dreidimensionale Reisen meistern Tommy. Ich liebe niemanden hier. Das einzige für das ich lebe, ist ich und deine Anhänger zu töten." Harry rief einen faustgroßen Stein aus dem Garten hinter Riddle, und lachte, als der Stein Riddle am Hinterkopf traf.

Wütend Sprach der Dunkle Lord den Mächtigsten Schneidefluch den er kannte.

...-Ooo000ooO-...

Evans hatte sein Ziel im Visier: Potter. "Hast du den bösen Bastard Coop?" hauchte er.

"Ja" sagte Cooper und hatte Voldemorts Bauch im Visier. Er war fünfunddreißig Fuß vom Zauberer entfernt eine einfache Einstellung. Dieser Narr war so auf Potter konzentriert, das er keine Ahnung hatte, das die Gefahr im Schrägen Winkel von ihn ausging und nicht von den Mann vor ihn.

"Nutzen sie ihren Schuss."

...-Ooo000ooO-...

Harry wich Riddles Schneidefluch aus, als er das Betäubungsgewehr hörte, und schaute auf und sah die Reaktion des Dunklen Lords auf den plötzlich hervorstehenden Pfeil. Riddle ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und griff mit beiden Händen nach den Pfeil in seinen Körper und fiel auf den Rücken.

Harry blieb stehen und hob beide Arme um Evans den Freischuss anzubieten. Der Aufprall war knapp über seinen Nabel gewesen, als der Pfeil in sein Körper gestoßen wurde, strömte eine kalte Flüssigkeit durch seinen Körper.

"DU SOHN EINER HURE!" schrie Harry. "Das tut richtig weh. Harry schaffte es sich auf den Beinen zu halten und zog den Pfeil aus seinem Fleisch. "Wie geht es dir Tom? Hast du schon eine Migräne? Es wird noch Fieber hinzukommen, gefolgt von einen Kribbeln in Händen und Füßen."

Harry lehnte sich auf seinen Stab als die Kopfschmerzen begannen.

"Was hast du mit mir gemacht Potter?" zischte Riddle mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Dich selbstverständlich getötet. Eine Überlebende Zelle von Muggel-Wissenschaftler kam damit." Harry fiel auf die knie. "Es ist eine Variante der Zaubergrippe, entwickelt um die Zellen die Magie leiten anzugreifen und sie zu vernichten. Dabei ist es wichtig den Mächtigsten Zauberer diesen Virus zu injizieren, den es verbreitet und stärkt sich durch Magie des Zauberers der diesen Virus in sich trägt. Jemand Stärkeres als der Zauberer den dieser Virus injiziert wurde, wäre in der Lage die Infektion zu bekämpfen... Also musstest du es sein oder ich. Ich hab meine Verbündeten gebeten uns beide eine Dosis zu verpassen.

"Du wirst alle Magischen Wesen töten?"

"Nein Tommy, ich habe dich und mich getötet. Die meisten Leute werden sich die Grippe einfangen, und werden sich besser fühlen. Sobald sie das tun, werden sie ihre Magie verloren haben. Die einzigen die Sterben, sind diejenigen die ihre Magie zum überleben brauchen. Du hast mir bewiesen, das wir unsere Magie nicht verdienen. Milliarden von Menschen wurden in deinen Namen getötet. Die überlebenden gefoltert, vergewaltigt und versklavt. Dafür bin ich hier um dich zu töten und ich helfen den Muggeln die Magie zu töten."

...-Ooo00ooO-...

Susan saß da und starrte ins Feuer. Das Sofa verschob sich leicht, als sich jemand zu ihr setzte. Susan verlagerte nie ihre Aufmerksamkeit um zu sehen wer es war. Irgendwo da draußen war Harry, und starb. Ihr Sohn würde niemals seinen Vater kennenlernen. Sie würde ihn nie wieder halten. Sie spürte sich ihr Sohn, ihn ihren Bauch bewegte. Sie würde nicht weinen. Nicht mehr. Sie und Harry waren seit mehr als einen Jahr zusammen. Das war mehr als die meisten Menschen schafften. Nein, sie würde nicht weinen.

Erst als eine Hand sich um ihre eigene Legte, blickte Susan auf die Person die neben ihr saß.

"Geht es dir gut?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir jemals wieder gut gehen wird Fleur."

Die Französische Hexe legte die Handfläche ihrer Rechten Hand auf Susans Bauch. "Du musst, für deinen Sohn, wenn auch aus keinen anderen Grund."

"Ich weiß." Die Schwangere Hexe wandte ihrer Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Flammen zu.

"Es ist Typisch, weißt du." Kam Hermines Stimme von der anderen Seite des Raumes. "Die Männer stürzen los, um zu kämpfen und lassen uns hier zurück ohne eine Möglichkeit zu wissen, was los ist."

Fleur und Hermine tauschten einen Blick, und sie waren sich einig, das sie alles tun würden was nötig ist, um Susan aus ihren Loch zu ziehen. Sie fühlten das sie es ihr Schuldeten für die Monate sie zusammen in Gesellschaft mit Harry und Dobby verbrachten.

"Es ist Gefährlich für alle Männer. George und Fred sind da, selbst der König ist da."

"Ich weiß das alles, Hermine." die Tränen begannen zu fließen, trotz den Versprechen an sich selbst, das sie nie wieder Weinen würde. "Sie sind alle in Gefahr, und diese Egoistischen Bastarde, haben uns hier allein gelassen mit den anderen Frauen, trotz der Tatsache das wir auch kämpfen können. Aber Harry wird mit Absicht sterben. Die anderen könnten sterben, aber sie werden wie die Hölle kämpfen, um zu überleben. Harry hat es Ausdrücklich..."

Fleur nahm die Schluchzende Frau in eine Umarmung. "Wir alle verdanken Harry unsere Freiheit und unserer Leben. Sein Sohn wird es an nichts Fehlen. Das Verspreche ich dir."

...-Ooo000ooO-...

Harry war auf knien, die Augen verkrampft wegen der Migräne. Sein Körper brannte wegen den Fieber und seine Hände und Füße fühlten sich an wie glühende Kohlen.

Und plötzlich waren die Schmerzen weg. Er blinzelte verwirrt. Das war nicht in der Beschreibung. Das Fieber war weg und seine Sinne kehrten in seine Extremitäten zurück. Seine Stärke kehrte zurück.

Was ging hier vor? Harry spürte seine seine Magie pulsierte.

Er spürte seine Magie pulsieren? Er sollte keine Magie mehr haben.

"Du bist gescheitert Potter! Ich habe überlebt!"

Harry sah zu Riddle, der auf knien zu kämpfen hatte. Harry spürte die Magie des Dunklen Lords von Körper strömen. Sie hatten beide ihre Magie? Oh verdammt. Einer der Betäubungsgewehre erklang wieder, Riddle gestikulierte mit seinem Zauberstab und der Pfeil zerknitterte in der Luft bevor er zu Boden fiel.

Mit der Hilfe seines Stabs, hob sich Harry auf die Füße. "Dobby!" rief er. "EVAC!"

...-Ooo000ooO-...

Evans und Cooper hatten nie die Chance, sich zu fragen was los war. Ein Weinender Elf tauchte plötzlich neben jeden von ihnen auf, und dann waren die beiden Soldaten plötzlich woanders.

...-Ooo000ooO-...

"Was ist los? Bellte Major Llewellyn, als die beiden Unteroffiziere und die Elfen zwischen ihn und den König erschienen.

"Dobby tut es leid Meister Major" sagte die winzige Person. "Mesiter Harry fragte Dobby, ob er die jungen Muggel-Männer wegbringen könne, wenn er es sagte. Meister Harry Forderte es und Dobby tat es."

"Aber warum?" Fragte William. "Was ist passiert?"

"Der Böse Bastard hat noch immer seine Magie Major." zischte Evans. "Er erzählte Potter das er gewonnen hätte. Es sah für mich so aus, als hätte Potter auch noch seine Magie."

"Meister Harry sagen, er werde Dobby "EVAC" nennen wenn Muggel-Magie nicht funktioniert hat. Meister Harry sagt er wird seinen Kern verschließen wenn nötig."

"Kerne verschließen? Was soll das bedeuten?" forderte Llewellyn.

Dobby konzentrierte sich, um die Worte zu finden, das die Muggel diese verstehen würden. Einige laute Geräusche kündigte die Ankunft der Weasley-Zwillinge an.

"Weezy One." sagte Dobby, und ergriff Georges Hand. "Dobby keine Worte. Meister verschließt den Kern."

"NEIN!" Die Zwillinge stürzten zu den Fenster Rolladen, ob es bereits begannen hat.

"Was zum Teufel bedeutet das?" rief Llewellyn.

"Die Magie die eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer generiert wird in seinen Körper gespeichert." sagte Fred. "Gespeichert in einen sogenannten "Magischen Kern" je Mächtiger ein Zauberer ist, umso größer ist sein Kern und desto schneller füllt er sich nach dem Gebrauch."

"Wenn wirklich Mächtige Zauberer die sich ebenbürtig sind kämpfen, können sie sich nicht wirklich gegenseitig weh tun." gab George zu. "Vor dreihundert Jahren hat ein dunkler Zauberer herausgefunden, wie man den Kern seines Gegners stört, aber das führt in der Regel beide Kerne zum Verschluss. Das letzte Mal geschah es 1908 in Sibirien. Ich habe es nie gesehen. Aber die Geschichtsbücher sagen, das es Spektakulär war. Selbst die Muggel haben es bemerkt."

Llewellyn erbleichte. "Was ist das Wesentliche?" fragte William.

"Ich glaube, sie beschreiben das Tunguska-Ereignis. Das war vermutlich ein Meteor mit einen 15 Megatonnen Detonationswert." Er sah zu den Überresten des Manors. "Wir sind viel zu Nah."

...-Ooo000ooO-...

Sobald Harry das Ploppen der Elfen hörte die mit den Scharfschützen verschwanden, erhob er seinen Stab über seinen Kopf und kanalisierte all seine Magie in ihn hinein. Riddles Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff was Harry versuchte zu tun, da er nicht aufstehen konnte, versuchte er im Krebsgang zu flüchten.

"Good Bye Tom." Keuchte Harry durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne. "Ich werde dich in der Hölle wieder sehen!"

Harry fuhr den Kolben seines Stabs durch Riddle seine Brust und entledigte sich seiner Magie in einen einigen Schub. Kein Zauber, keine Beschwörung, nur pure rohe Magie.

Riddles Kern brach fast sofort, der daraus resultierende Impuls von Magie näherte sich wieder seinen Stab und ging in Harry und seinen Kern, die Magie füllte diesen bis zum Überlaufen.

Dies war, wo die Dinge begannen, anders zu laufen als bei einen "normalen" Verschluss der Kerne. Als die Heilerin Pomfrey, Harry Magie Polarität entdeckte, war dies das Gegenteil von den was normal war für diese Welt. Anstatt zu zerbrechen, reinigte sein Kern die verschmutzte Magie von Riddle und dann gab die Magie sie frei.

Ein brodelnder goldener Nebel brach aus den Körper von Harry Potter und verbreitete sich in allen Richtungen über die Landschaft.

...-Ooo000ooO-...

"Was zum Teufel ist das?" Fragte George Weasley, als offenbar eine Massive goldene Nebelwand auf sie zu kam mit mehr als 50 Stundenkilometer.

"Das ist nicht das, was passieren sollte, wenn sich Kerne verschließen." sagte Fred unnötigerweise.

"Sollten wir laufen?" fragte Cooper."

Dann war es zu spät, da der Nebel über sie fegte. Die Reaktionen auf den Nebel waren sehr unterschiedlich. Die Muggel fühlten nichts. Sie konnten den Nebel sehen, aber er hatte keinen Geschmack, keinen Geruch und berührte ihre Sinne nicht, als er über sie hinwegfegte.

Fred und George Weasley fühlten ein Kribbeln am ganzen Körper.

Die Elfen schienen einfach zu verblassen.

So Schnell, wie der Goldene Nebel über sie hinwegfegte, war er wieder Weg, als eine Feste Masse.

"Was zum Teufel ist passiert? Forderte William.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe noch nie so etwas gesehen oder davon gehört." antwortete George.

"Ich werde gehen, und Harry überprüfen" Sagte Fred. Dann fiel er hinunter.

"Unterlasse umgehend deine Scherze Gred." Grunzte George.

"Ich habe versucht, zu Apparieren, aber nichts geschah."

George zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. "Lumos!"

Nichts passierte.

Die Beiden Zauberer sahen in die Gesichter der Muggel. "Unsere Magie ist verschwunden." Sagte Fred.

"Aber ich dachte das die Waffe nicht funktioniert hat?" Fragte George.

"Tat sie auch nicht." bestand Evans darauf. "Sie standen beide auf. Wir haben sie gesehen."

"Evans." William stand vom Platz auf auf den er gesessen hatte. "Nehmen sie ein Paar Männer und überprüfen sie Potter. Wenn er noch lebt, verdanken wir ihn einiges, auf diesen Wege."

...-Oooo000oooO-...


	28. The Conclusion  Epilog

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – The Conclusion**

Vieles wurde geschrieben über letzten dunklen Tage, und den Fall der Zauberer. Jeder der am Leben war zu dieser Zeit, erinnerte sich genau, was er tat als der Goldene Nebel über ihn rollte.

Der Goldene Nebel war vielleicht das eigenartigste Ereignis in der Menschheitsgeschichte. Nichts zuvor oder danach, hat jemals jede lebende Seele so tief betroffen, und es ist unwahrscheinlich, das es jemals wieder geschehen wird. Außerdem schien es seltsam zu sein, das niemand die geringste Ahnung hatte, was es sein könnte. Es wimmelte von Theorien das es eine Kaskade neurochemische Verbindungen aus der Atmosphäre gewesen sein könnten, durch einigen Genies die in Einsamkeit den wörtlichen Akt Gottes heraufbeschworen um die Zauberer für ihre Anmaßung zu bestrafen.

So lächerlich es klingen mag, gab es sogar einige Geschichten über den Goldenen Nebel, der das Produkt von einen Letzten Kampf auf Leben und Tod zwischen einen guten Zauberer und Herrscher der Welt gewesen sein soll.

Was wir über den goldenen Nebel wissen, ist unwiderlegbar. Er entstand irgendwo in England in den Frühen Abendstunden des 31. Juli 1998 und verbreitete sich nach außen in allen Richtungen bis er nach 17 Tagen die gesamte Welt abdeckte. Überall wo der goldene Nebel sich verbreitete, wurde die Magie aufgelöst. Magische Geschöpfe wie die Sklaven-Rasse die auch als Hauselfen bekannt war, verschwanden buchstäblich. Magische Geräte stellten die Arbeit ein. Zum Beispiel fielen Zauberbesen einfach vom Himmel.

Die Verbreitung des goldenen Nebels erlaubte eine blutige Revolution, wo die geknechtete Masse der Menschheit sich gegen ihre ehemaligen Herren erhob und sich rächte.

Die Nationen der Welt erinnerten sich langsam an das was existierte , bevor der Aufstieg der Zauberer begann, viele Menschen wollten einfach nur die 15 Jahre ignorieren in den die Zauberer die Welt beherrschten. Unsere Bevölkerung verarmt, unsere Industrien zerstört und vieles von unseren Wissen ist verloren gegangen. Wir stehen vor einen langen weg bergauf in Richtung Zivilisation.

Rueben Vogel, der Verfasser dieses sorgfältigen recherchierten Buches, war damit nicht einverstanden, und ich für mein Teil bin auf seiner Seite.

Ohne das Wissen von woher wir kommen und wie wir diesen Punkt erreichten, schaffen wir uns die Möglichkeit das die Bedrohung noch einmal über uns kommt.

Vogel verbrachte die meiste zeit der letzten 10 Jahre damit sorgfältig den Fall der Zauberer und die Nachwirkungen ihres Untergangs zu Dokumentieren. Von der Entstehung der versteckten Schatten-Regierungen startend damit das der Enkel von Elizabeth die Zweite überlebt hatte und als Krieger-König seit seiner Kindheit in einen Zauberer kontrollierten Großbritannien gekämpft hat und endend mit den Aufstieg der feudalen Kriegsherren in Osteuropa. Vogel dokumentierte wie die Menschheit wieder zur Rechtsstaatlichkeit zurückkehrte.

Dieses Wissenschaftliche Arbeiten, enthüllte uns auch einige Überraschungen, wir enthüllten die Existenz einer Zauberer Rebellengruppe im Kampf gegen den Herrscher der Welt, sie wollten nichts anderes als eine Rückkehr zu den Dingen wie sie vor 1983 waren. Als die Zauberer getrennt und versteckt vor der breiten Bevölkerung lebten. Diese Gruppen waren Weltweit verbreitet und machten einen Beträchtlichen Prozentsatz der Zauberer aus. Vogel interviewte Überlebende dieser Gruppe und gewann ein tiefen Einblick in ihre Ziele als Volk.

Vogel selbst fand seinen Weg in eine Bio-Medizinisches Forschungslabor in den Schweizer Alpen, wo eine engagierte Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern und Zauberer Rebellen sich versammelten, um eine Waffe zu finden, die gegen die eingesetzt werden kann die Magie benutzen. Es ist durchaus möglich, das dieser goldene Nebel ein Produkt dieser Anlage war, obwohl niemand der in diesen verborgenen Labor arbeitet es zugeben würde.

Die Zauberer sind weg, und alle Anhaltspunkte weißen darauf hin das sie nie wieder Zurückkehren. Zukünftige Generationen werden Vogel für seine Arbeit zur Aufklärung in dieser dunklen Zeit danken, wie ich ihn jetzt danke. Ein Jahrzehnt ist vergangen seit den Fall der Zauberer, und wir sind ein Jahrzehnt näher am Verständnis um das, was geschehen ist zu verstehen und was wir nun tun müssen damit so etwas nie wieder geschieht.

- Michael St. John Vorsitzender der Historischen Abteilung der Universität Yale Mai 2007

-===ooo000ooo===-

"Hallo!"

Die 29 Jahre alte Susan Potter blickte von ihrer Wäsche auf, und sah einige Reiter die sich dem Haus näherten. Zunächst war sie auf der Hut, aber ihre Befürchtungen verminderten sich, als sie die Uniform des Königsregiment erkannte. Dann kam ein reich verzierte Wagen in Sicht. Die junge Frau erhob sich von ihrem Werk und wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab.

Der Fahrer nickte respektvoll zu der jungen Frau. Er war ein junger Mann, viel zu jung um an den Fall der Zauberer beteiligt gewesen zu sein, aber die Regiments Geschichten erzählten Geschichten über diese junge Frau und ihrem Ehemann. Geschichten die fast unglaublich waren.

Der Wagen kam zu stehen, vor den Steinweg der zum Haus führte, ein Fußsoldat stieg vom Pferd noch bevor sie zum Stillstand kam. Der uniformierte Mann öffnete die verzierte Tür und senkte die Schritte. Jeffrey Llewellyn stieg aus den Wagen und hielt inne als er den Boden erreichte, und reichte seine Hand der Frau in der Tür.

"Willkommen in unseren Haus" sagte Susan mit einen kleinen Knicks.

"Hallo Susan." sagte die gut gekleidete Frau mit einem Lächeln. "Seit wann machst du vor mir einen Knicks?"

"Seit du die Gemahlin des Königs bist Hermine." Susan führte lachend ihre Freundin uns ihrem Begleiter ins Haus.

"Bitte setzt euch." sagte Susan und deutete auf das Sofa im großen Raum. Sie bewegte sich selbst in die andere Seite des Raumes. "Ich werde den Kessel aufsetzen."

"Ja mach das, aber zuerst ein kleines Geschenk für dich." Hermine nahm ein kleines Metallkästchen von Llewellyn entgegen und präsentierte es Susan.

Susan öffnete vorsichtig den Behälter, und ihr Gesicht leuchtete im Erstaunen, als sie sah was er enthielt. "Tee?"

"Wir haben doch noch eine zuverlässige Quelle für Treibstoff, aber ein paar Segelschiffe haben zu den Zeitpunkt schon ein paar reparierte Handelsrouten erschlossen." erklärte Hermine. "Diese kamen mit der ersten Sendung. William bestand drauf, das Du und Harry einen gerechten Anteil daran bekommt."

"Oh, bitte danke ihn für mich." Susan entleerte und reinigte den Topf den sie für ihren Kräuter-Gebräu verwendet hatte und begann mit den sehr Englischen Ritual für die Zubereitung von Tee.

"Wo sind deine Kinder?" fragte Jeffrey Llewellyn.

"Gabby und James sind bei den Weasleys für ihren Unterricht." Antwortete Susan als sie den Kessel zum Kochen einstellte. "Edgar ist in den Feldern mit Harry."

"Ah, wir sahen deinen Mann bei der Feldarbeit auf unserem Weg hierher."

"William blieb stehen um mit ihm zu sprechen, während er uns zu dir weiterschickte." fügte Hermine hinzu.

"Diese beiden scheinen immer abzudriften, wenn sie sich allein treffen." sagte Susan, während sie darauf wartete das dass Wasser kocht.

-===ooo000ooo===-

"Wie kann ich ihnen helfen, Eure Majestät?"

"Auf den Punkt gebracht wie immer." Lächelte William. Es war gut, mal wieder raus in die Natur zu kommen. Die ständigen Sitzungen und die Dokumente die seine Unterschrift erforderten, machten das Leben so unnötig stumpf, so das er manchmal mit einer gewissen Vorliebe auf seine Jugend auf der Flucht zurückblickte. "Wir sind nur hier, um dir nochmals, für alles was du getan hast zu danken.

"Ich bin nur ein Bauer, Eure Majestät."

William seufzte. "Müssen wir diesen Tanz jedes mal tun, wenn wir uns Treffen Harry?" Die beiden erklommen den Hügel um das Land bebaut durch Harrys Schweiß auf der Stirn und ein paar Pferden die er besaß. Williams Begleitpersonen waren damit beschäftigt, die fragen des elfjährigen Edgar Potter zu beantworten über das Leben in London. "Zu viele sehr seltsame und unerklärliche Dinge geschehen, wo immer du gerade bist Harry. Ein schlecht konstruiertes Haus bleibt gerade so lange stehen, bis alle raus sind. Ein Straßenräuber sich selbst beraubt, nackt und gefesselt an einen Baum vor den Örtlichen Sheriff Büro wieder. Erst letzte Woche brach ein Feuer aus im Ostflügel meines Zuhauses. Wir waren mit den Parlament beschäftigt und daher nicht Zuhause, aber Hermine schwor das der gesamte Flügel involviert war, aber plötzlich war das Feuer aus und als die Leute endlich das Gebiet fanden wo es brannte, fanden sie absolut keinen Schaden. Meine Frau vermutet, das es durchaus sein könnte, das es jemand mit Magie repariert hat."

"Es gibt keine Magie mehr, Eure Majestät." sagte Harry mit einen Grinsen.

"Natürlich gibt es die nicht mehr. Wieso benennst du dich nicht in Königszauberer?. Hast du noch jemand anderen gefunden?"

"Nein!"

"Gut." William deutete auf das Ackerland. "Wie geht es mit deinen Ackerbau voran?"

"Gut. Genug um uns alle zu ernähren und genug, das etwas übrig bleibt um damit zu Handeln."

"Exzellent. Du wirst froh sein zu wissen, das die ersten Handelswege neu eröffnet wurden. Eine Lieferung Tee kam aus Indien, kurz bevor wir uns für diese Tour durch das Königreich aufmachten.

"Tee? Das wird eine Menge Leute glücklich machen. Was haben sie von der Außenwelt gehört?"

"Die Amerikaner und Kanadier haben ihre alten Regierungen reformiert. Sie werden eine Konferenz der führenden Politiker der Welt fordern."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja. Sie verstehen anscheinend nicht, das man nicht einfach mehr an Bord eines Flugzeuges klettern kann. Natürlich ist die Tatsache zu beachten, das sie es in New York abhalten wollen, damit sie nicht Reisen müssen. China ist für ein Treffen, aber sie wollen es in Peking abhalten, weil sie die höchste Weltbevölkerung haben. Indien macht ähnliche Ansprüche von Bedeutung." William runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn. "Wir glauben das solch ein Treffen die nächsten Jahre nicht stattfinden wird."

"Wahrscheinlich, ist es auch gut so." Harry drehte sich zu seinen Sohn und beobachtete ihn mit den Uniformierten Wachen. "Wie geht es ihnen und Hermine?"

"Nun für mich gesprochen, glücklicher als ich es je gewesen bin." sagte William, und ließ sein Festreden Muster fallen, wie er sonst immer mit Harry sprach. "Soweit geht es Hermine gut, sie sagt mir das sie mich Liebt. Darüber hinaus, wer kennt schon den Geist einer Frau?"

Harry lächelte als er sich an einige Konflikte mit Susan in laufe der Jahre erinnerte und er selbst verursacht hatte. "Es ist gut zu wissen, das manche Sachen universell sind nehme ich an."

William folgte Harrys blick der die drei Uniformierten Wachen und den Barfüßigen Jungen beobachtete. "Ich habe dich noch nie danach gefragt. Hat Edgar alle Talente gezeigt?"

"Ja" gestand Harry. "Sehr starke Talente. Er und ich haben an ihnen gemeinsam gearbeitet. Er kennt seine Aufgaben, die er braucht um unsere Geheimnisse zu bewahren."

William nickte. "Vielleicht sollten wir für Edgar ein Treffen mit Charles arrangieren, damit sie sich kennenlernen. Ich denke, es wäre vielleicht eine gute Sache für unsere Söhne, zu wissen und einander zu vertrauen.

Harry lächelte. "Eine Sehr gute Idee, Eure Majestät. Das ist auf lange Sicht, möglicherweise das beste was wir tun könnten.

-===ooo000ooo===-

"Warum willst du um eine Audienz Bitten Myrddin?"

"Lord Chaos, ich habe einen Bericht von den Agenten des Chaos, de in eine Wirklichkeit übertragen wurde, die durch Gewaltsame Ordnung überrannt wurde. Er hat erfolgreich seine Mission beendet, wenn auch in unerwarteter Weise."

Der Aspekt des Chaos schien für einen Moment nachzudenken. "Ich bin es nicht gewohnt überrascht zu werden Myrddin. Erkläre!"

"Er ist in einer Körperlichen Auseinandersetzung mit den Anführer dieser Verbrecher Sekte geraten, der Konflikt zwischen den beiden, verschob fast die gesamte Chaotische Energie in dieser Realität in eine andere Dimension. Diese Energie wurde geerntet und ist von ausreichender Menge, um unseren Energie-Haushalt für den nächsten kleineren Zyklus zu verdoppeln.

"Dies ist der Diener, der schon die gewaltsame Ordnung in seiner ursprünglichen Wirklichkeit neutralisiert hat?"

"In der Tat, das ist er Lady Order." beantwortete Myrddin.

"Unser Agent hat die Realität mit seinen eigenen Chaos ausgesät. Seine Macht war dafür Verantwortlich."

"Ich sehe." sagte der Aspekt des Chaos nachdenklich. "Hervorragende Initiative zur Gewinnung der Chaos-Energie Myrddin. Gute Arbeit."

"Du wirst diesen Agenten Sorgfältig überwachen Myrddin der Aspekt der Ordnung befiehlt dies. Wenn er ein Agent der Verbrecher Ordnung wird, muss er behandelt werden."

"Natürlich Lady Order." In Anerkennung seiner Entlassung wich Myrddin zurück.

Der Junge hatte es gut getan. Sehr gut. Das Wesen, der früher als Mann Merlin hieß, setzte Sorgfältig die Überwachung der neuen Realität an, und wandte sich dann an einen anderen Krisenherd. Dort schüttelte er den Kopf. Oh liebem dachte er Zeitreisen, enden niemals gut.

-===ooo000ooo===-

**ENDE**


End file.
